


a boy in the water

by SocksAreArgyle



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Bites, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksAreArgyle/pseuds/SocksAreArgyle
Summary: A series of drabbles of loosely-plot-driven instances of sex and love, in which Haru and Makoto confess their feelings for each other at university.aka uuuuh i wanted to write a makoharu fic so here's my pent up desire for sappy cute makoharu smut in as many different scenarios as i find fitting lol
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 36
Kudos: 165





	1. Gladly Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘At least it appears that the feeling’s mutual,’ he thinks idly as he runs his hands across the top of the water, leaving delicate ripples in their wake. That thought alone has been setting butterflies loose in his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masturbation, confessions, mutual handjobs, lots of grinding

The first time it happened, Haru got back to their apartment earlier than usual. Their professor let them out early with the excuse that he was falling ill, and Haru was more than eager to get home. Weighed down by his textbook, and making a mental note to stock up on medicine for him and Makoto, he opted for going home before heading to the pool. 

Quickly, he pulls out his cell phone and taps out a message saying he’ll be home an hour earlier than usual. Not getting a response right away, he shoves the device into his back pocket and makes the short walk to their apartment. As he stands at their front door, he still hasn’t gotten a text back from Makoto, so it was safe to say he was likely relaxing, perhaps taking a short nap. Makoto was usually home right now on this day of the week, so Haru makes a point of entering their apartment quietly and gently so as not to disturb him.

As he hangs up his jacket and is slips off his shoes, he hears Makoto quietly call his name from the living room. Haru lets out a small huff, a little miffed he’d been heard when trying to be so quiet, and plods into the main living area.

With the way their place was set up, the couch is in profile to the entrance of their home, and Makoto is seated on the center cushion with his feet propped up on the edge of the coffee table. Haru blinks, noting how, one, the position doesn’t seem the most comfortable, and two, how strange it is that Makoto hasn’t turned his head to catch Haru’s eye. Makoto is breathing heavily, and it appears his eyes are shut from this profile angle, and as Haru’s eyes fall back down Makoto’s body the gears finally, clearly click into place.

Makoto has his legs spread and propped apart, his shirt slightly rucked up under his arms with one hand trailing down his abdomen while the other sits firmly around his cock, pulling out slow, languid strokes. Haru can feel his face go beet red immediately as he stands stock still in surprise. Unable to stop it, his bag falls to the floor with a loud thump, making both of them nearly jump out of their skins.

Haru’s eyes flick up and down between Makoto’s dick, still held tight in his - now still - hand, and his face, which seems to have gone from bright pink to completely pale as his eyes pan over to finally see Haru standing there. As soon as they make eye contact, both of them snap their eyes away and Makoto scrambles to make himself decent.

“Haru- I, oh no, I’m so sorry, I- I didn’t know you’d be home right now, oh, uh-” he rambles as he quickly stands up, his back to Haru, as he does his pants back up and pulls his shirt down. Though once he is decent, he still doesn’t turn around. Haru can see the tips of his ears have turned a bright shade of red, and he swallows around all the cotton in his mouth.

“I-,” he stops to clear his throat, “Class got out early. I… you must’ve missed my text.”

“Ah,” is all Makoto is able to get out with his shaky voice. Despite how tall he is, he looks incredibly small at the moment, and it makes Haru’s heart pang despite their current embarrassment.

After the awkward silence has been able to settle and solidify, Haru clears his throat again. “I’m, um... going to go swimming,” he says quietly, before turning on his heel down the hall to drop his bag in his bedroom and grab his jammers. When he passes through the living room again to reach the front door Makoto still hasn’t moved. Though now his face is in his hands, it doesn’t do much to hide how hard he’s blushing.

“I’ll grab some takeout on the way home,” Haru all but mumbles, and doesn’t wait for a response before heading out the front door.

* * *

When Haru had returned that night with some takeout sushi, neither he nor Makoto brought up the incident from earlier that afternoon. Makoto was a bit tense and jumpy, so Haru made a point of acting like nothing had happened at all. By the end of the night, Makoto seemed to have relaxed somewhat, at least enough that his usual goodnight to Haru didn’t seem forced or nervous, and that settled Haru’s own nerves about Makoto’s anxiety.

Only now he was nervous about other aspects. At swim practice, he’d been way off his game, and everyone could tell. Most people said nothing, but when Asahi asked him what was up, he just shrugged and said he felt like he might be getting sick. At least his professor could be the scapegoat for that.

In reality, Haru couldn’t stop thinking about Makoto. He couldn’t deny that he’d gone back and forth in thinking he had a crush on his best friend, but he always brushed it off as just being lonely, or misinterpreting things, or getting too caught up in thinking he needed to be dating someone. He was very happy by himself, he really was, but… he wanted to be alone with _Makoto._

Once he’d tapped out on swimming and went ahead to change in the locker room before it got too crowded, he felt heat crawling up his face.

_He was gasping Haru’s name._

It sent a bit of a thrill up his spine, and down to other regions that made Haru blush even harder. 

Hoping nobody was watching him, Haru quickly changed out of his jammers, pulled his jeans back on and tugged his shirt over his still-wet hair, before making a beeline out of the locker room to grab food and head home.

* * *

Early the following week, Haru has the house to himself while Makoto has an evening class. He takes the time to hog the bathroom, drawing up a hot, steamy bath and settling into the water - this time without his jammers, despite his track record. It was starting to get chilly out, so the hot water soothes him deeply, relaxing his overworked muscles.

In an attempt to dissuade himself from thinking about him walking in on Makoto masturbating, he’d taken to the pool far more often than he usually does. Not so that he didn’t have to face Makoto because of the incident, but because he was worried he’d get tongue tied and flustered when talking to his best friend. Especially now that he had to admit to himself that he definitely has a crush on Makoto.

 _‘At least it appears that the feeling’s mutual,’_ he thinks idly as he runs his hands across the top of the water, leaving delicate ripples in their wake. That thought alone has been setting butterflies loose in his stomach. 

He sits there with his thoughts for the better part of an hour, until his fingers are pruning and the water goes from steaming hot to lukewarm, and he purses his lips at the loss of heat.

_A loss of heat._

Before he can stop himself, his mind is going down a treacherous path and he’s unable to stop it. He imagines Makoto there with him, perhaps seated behind him, like Haru is sitting in his lap in the warm water with his friend’s arms wrapped lazily around his waist, running small circles across his stomach with his fingertips. Makoto has always been warm, and Haru imagines his chest radiating heat against Haru’s cool back.

“Mm, feels good, Haru?” he’d ask, and Haru would nod his head with a soft hum, leaning back into his best friend’s chest while arching up into the delicate touch of his hands. “You want more?” Makoto would ask, and Haru imagines his voice would get all soft and low, maybe a little raspy, and it sets a fire low in his belly.

Haru would nod again, this time with a little whimper, before feeling one of the hands trail lower down his stomach. In the bath, Haru leaves one of his own hands against his stomach while the other trails down till it meets the coarse hair above his genitals. He lets his eyes fall shut at this point, and sighs softly as he brushes his fingertips against his hardening arousal.

“So sensitive,” he imagines Makoto teasing, voice still low and raspy before laving his tongue along Haru’s neck. A moan catches in Haru’s throat as he wraps his hand around his dick, giving it a few harsh tugs till he’s fully hard, resting hot and heavy in his palm even under the water. He sets a slow pace with his hand, his breathing coming heavy while his other hand inches up his abdomen to rest at his chest, his elbow propped on the edge of the tub. He tweaks his fingers over a nipple, and arches up into the touch.

“Very sensitive,” Makoto would note again, and the chuckle he’d let out would be low and grumbly enough for Haru to feel it in his chest. The thought makes Haru gasp, and he teases his thumb over the head of his dick, canting his hips up into the feeling as it sends him higher. He pinches his sensitive nipple again, harder this time, and simultaneously squeezes his cock and twists his wrist in just the right way that it rips a moan out of his throat.

Maybe that would egg Makoto on. “You sound so good, Haru, make that noise again,” he’d growl, nipping at the junction of Haru’s shoulder while doing that same movement again. It brings out a louder moan this time, trailing off on a gasp of Makoto’s name.

“Keep making noises for me, Haru,” Makoto would say, before grinding his own hips up into Haru’s backside. Imagining the feeling of Makoto’s hard cock, flushed and red, pressed firmly against his ass has Haru reeling.

A choked moan breaks past his lips as he picks up the pace of his fist around his dick, pumping it hard and fast under the water that threatens to splash out over the edge of the tub. Haru didn’t want to admit it then, but the sight of Makoto’s dick had made his mouth water. They’d seen each other in the nude before in the changing rooms, and they’d all been friends for so long that it didn’t seem weird at all. They’d even made a habit of using the bathroom together. If someone was taking a shower or a bath, the other was more than welcome to come in and take a piss, brush their teeth, shave, whatever. 

But this had been a very different situation. Masturbation was a whole other ball game. Makoto was already the anxious- and embarrassed-type, so it wasn’t a surprise to think that he’d time his masturbation sessions to line up with Haru being out of the house for a big enough window. As for Haru, he didn’t masturbate often enough to really worry about it, but whenever he did, he too found himself doing it when he knew Makoto would be out of the house. 

Makoto had looked so hot sitting there on the couch, legs spread with his pants tugged down enough to get his dick out with his shirt hiked up to reveal those still-toned abs, flexing in time with his fist. Haru always knew Makoto was on the larger end of the spectrum, but rather than just being lengthy, he was thick too. It makes Haru’s thighs quake, and the rhythm of his fist falters for a moment. 

He’d be a liar to say he hadn’t ever thought about what Makoto’s dick would look like when he was turned on. He’d had a handful of masturbation sessions where his fantasies took over, and he thought about sucking him off, or grinding his own, smaller cock against his. There were even a few times when he’d fingered himself and imagined what it would be like if the hands on him were Makoto’s. Or, like right now, imagining what that cock would feel like teasing between his cheeks, pressing teasingly against his asshole. He idly wonders if Makoto has ever fingered himself.

“Ma _-aah-_ koto,” Haru gasps, the strokes on his cock growing sloppy and uneven as the heat in his groin coils tighter and tighter, pushing him closer to the edge.

“Haru…” Makoto would sigh, burrowing his face in Haru’s neck as the thrusts of his hips stuttered with his own growing arousal. Makoto wanted him, and Haru wanted Makoto. _Badly._

Again, he visualizes the way Makoto was sitting there on the couch, his hand tugging tightly up his dick, a small bead of precome dripping from the tip onto his knuckles. Haru chokes out another breathless moan.

“Come on, Haru, come for me,” Makoto would whisper, punctuated by a handful of tight strokes and a bite to the neck. Haru can hear his voice growing higher and louder with each moan that pushes past his lips, timed to each thrust into his fist. It doesn’t take long till he’s there, right on the edge, and imagining Makoto groaning as he comes pressed tight against Haru’s back has him tumbling over the edge.

He cries out Makoto’s name, pumping his fist over his cock as he comes hard into the water and sparks go off behind his eyelids. In the moment, it feels like the hardest he’s ever come in his life, with his muscles wound tight, toes curled under the water as pleasure washes over him. Even with the slowly cooling water, he feels very hot again.

As he comes down from his high, all tension fades from his body and the ringing in his ears begins to dissipate. He’s still panting, and he takes a moment to compose himself before slowly opening his eyes. As he reaches forward to open the drain, he catches an out-of-place figure to his left.

Immediately, any heat he felt in his body disappears, and he slowly turns his head to see a pair of legs standing in the doorway. His eyes pan up, and embarrassment and shame writhe in his chest as Makoto stares back at him, his cheeks flushed and glasses askew. They just stare at each other, Haru half-reaching for the drain as his come floats idly in the water in front of him. The shame doubles as he watches Makoto’s eyes flick to the water near his crotch, then back to his face with an audible swallow.

“I… just got back and- I heard you yell my name and I thought something was wrong so I came running and-” Makoto blurts out, the words nearly slurring all together in his rush, before snapping his mouth shut and audibly swallowing again. Haru forces himself to keep his eyes trained on Makoto’s chest, unable to look him in the eye, but not willing to look down any farther where he can see one of Makoto’s hands situated strategically in front of his crotch. “Just- never mind,” Makoto quickly tacks on before turning tail and pulling the door shut behind him. 

Haru hears his footsteps trail through the house, and once Makoto’s bedroom door clicks shut down the hall, he curls up into himself and buries his face in his hands, letting out an almighty groan.

* * *

For the rest of the week, the two of them walk on eggshells around each other. There are plenty of knocks on doors before entering, lots of warning texts when either of them are on their way home, and lots of awkward silences when conversations trail off.

It’s driving Haru crazy. When it had just been him walking in on Makoto, it was something he could get over, something he could pretend never happened for the sake of his friend’s comfort. Now that it had happened the other way around, however, and in such close proximity to the first incident, Haru nearly constantly felt like curling up into a ball to hide from Makoto’s gaze. Not that Makoto was looking at him a whole lot anyway. If possible, it seemed like Makoto was even more embarrassed than before. Haru was naturally more standoffish, so it made sense when he was quiet and didn’t want to make eye contact, but it was strange seeing Makoto draw into himself around Haru.

Haru was certain that this was all because now they knew the feelings were mutual and not just one-sided on either of their parts. And yet, neither of them could bring themselves to say anything about it.

The whole week, Haru had been falling behind in swimming, his mind always wandering elsewhere, until finally at Saturday afternoon practice, Azuma and the team coach told him to go home early. Initially Haru protested because he knew his practice was sub-par and he wanted to get at least one good set of laps in, but also because he knew Makoto was home studying and he wanted to escape the impending awkwardness. After some back and forth, and a short bout of raised voices and stares from the other team members, Azuma finally convinced Haru to go home and deal with whatever was on his mind.

And deal with it, he would.

He sends Makoto a quick text as he grabs his clothes out of the changing room lockers, shoving his wet jammers in his bag, before booking it out of the building. He thinks he must look unapproachable as he power-walks across campus, because the few familiar faces he passes make no point of starting a conversation with him. When he’s a few blocks away from the apartment, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. A quick glance proves it’s Makoto replying with a nonchalant “Okay!” to his announcement of coming home, and Haru tries to swallow the nerves that bubble up in his throat.

The rest of the walk passes in a blur, and Haru enters their home without taking off his jacket or shoes, or even setting down his bag, to find Makoto sitting on the couch, books and papers strewn out on the table and in his lap. He startles at Haru’ abrupt entrance, the door banging shut behind him, and he just stares over the rim of his glasses.

“Ha… Haru?” he stammers, but Haru doesn’t move closer. He’s fighting back the instinct to flee out the door again, because all he can see is Makoto sitting there with his dick in his hand rather than the sheet of notes he’s currently holding.

Finally, Haru squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head to dislodge the fog in his brain, and lets his bag fall off his shoulder with a thud. He quickly kicks off his shoes, letting them roll to wherever they choose, and takes a few long strides to stand at the edge of the couch.

“We need to talk,” he croaks, and clears his throat to shake the nerves loose. 

Immediately, Makoto’s face falls and he pales. He slowly sets the papers in his lap on the coffee table, suddenly unable to look up at Haru again. “Okay…” he murmurs, pushing his glasses up his nose before clasping his hands together in his lap. He still doesn’t look up at Haru, so instead Haru sits down beside him on the couch. Both of them tense momentarily at the way their thighs press together, before they shift to alleviate the pressure. What Haru would give to close that distance again, but he doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries with Makoto and potentially strain their friendship, if it wasn’t already strained by this pickle they’d gotten themselves into.

“Haru, I-.”

“Makoto-.”

Cutting each other off, they both snap their mouths shut again. They look up at each other, and Haru doesn’t feel so embarrassed about how red his cheeks are when he sees Makoto’s are the same. 

“Um, you first,” Makoto mumbles, and Haru notices his friend is wringing his hands in his lap in an attempt to cope with his nerves.

Haru clears his throat, and forces himself to stay facing Makoto for as much as he can handle, but rather than make eye contact, he stares at Makoto’s collarbones. This proves to be a bit of a mistake when he watches Makoto’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat, and the urge to lean forward and trail kisses up the area comes to the forefront of his mind. He shakes the thought loose with a firm blink, and takes a deep breath.

“I… want to talk about… what happened with, um… with me and you,” he starts, speaking slowly so he can choose his words carefully. Makoto lets out a hum of acknowledgement, but doesn’t say a word. “When… we walked in on each other doing, uh… _that.”_

Makoto takes in a stuttering breath, and on the exhale says, “Haru, I’m sorry, I-,” he starts, and Haru follows Makoto’s hands as they come up to hide his face, slightly muffling his next words. “I’m sorry you walked in on me like that, I-.”

Haru cuts him off, wanting to get to the meat of the discussion. “You said my name.”

If Makoto’s face could get any redder, it would have. He slouches his shoulders, curling in on himself till he’s impossibly small, and a whimper escapes him. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, so quiet Haru almost misses it. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“But… you don’t need to be sorry,” Haru murmurs in response, and when Makoto peeks out from behind his fingers, Haru looks away, back down at his own lap. He licks his lips, noting how dry his mouth suddenly is, before muttering, “Because I said your name, too…”

Makoto doesn’t say anything, but he does lower his hands back into his lap where he resumes wringing them together. They glance at each other out of the corner of their eyes, the tension and embarrassment palpable between them. Haru doesn’t really know what to say from here. He’s never dated anyone before, never really had feelings for anyone either. What do people normally say when they confess? I like you? I think you’re cute? I can’t stop thinking about what your hand would feel like around my dick? He groans, bringing a hand up to drag it down his face, and that seems to snap Makoto to attention.

“Haru, if… if you don’t feel the same as me, that’s okay. I…” he trails off, but the way he swallows and takes a deep breath keeps Haru quiet for him to continue, “I really, really like you. A lot. And… I don’t want that to change anything between us.”

He goes quiet, and Haru just glances at him sideways. The butterflies in his stomach have increased tenfold, and his heartbeat feels heavy in his chest. Still, he doesn’t know how to respond, so after a beat of silence Makoto continues.

“I’ve liked you for… a really long time, but I didn’t want to… scare you away or- or something,” he stutters, and Haru can almost feel the heat of embarrassment emanating from his red cheeks. “B-but, I want you to know that it’s okay if you don’t feel the same about me, I- it’s okay if-.”

“Makoto.” Haru interjects, the cogs in his head finally working together to form words again.

Makoto seems to want to keep talking though, again saying, “It’s okay if-.”

_“Makoto!”_

Haru reaches his hand out to grip Makoto’s forearm, making Makoto’s mouth snap shut, finally cutting off his train of thought. They make eye contact again, and Makoto almost looks scared, like Haru is going to be angry with him, or tell him their friendship won’t work out like this. In the back of Haru’s mind he thinks that no, their friendship won’t be the same, but not for negative reasons. At least, he hopes so.

After collecting his words, Haru finally speaks, his eyes flitting back down to Makoto’s collarbone when the eye contact becomes too painful. “I said your name too,” he reiterates, but when he doesn’t feel the tension leave Makoto’s body, he sighs and continues. “I… like you too. A lot…”

For a moment, it seems like Makoto’s tension intensifies, before it subtly dissipates. “You do…” he mutters, and it’s a confirmation rather than a question.

“I have for a… a few years now. Since high school,” Haru continues, and is relieved when he feels Makoto relax further under the loose grip on his forearm. Silence falls again as their confessions sink in, and Haru’s grip on Makoto’s arm tightens slightly, urging him to say something.

Makoto obliges. “You… were thinking of me? That day, in the bath?” he asks tentatively, and now it’s Haru’s turn to shift between various shades of pink embarrassment. Even though he quickly looks away from Makoto, he nods his head in confirmation.

Makoto is silent for a moment, before giggles start to bubble out from between his lips. Haru furrows his brow, glancing sideways at his friend in slight confusion. Soon the giggles increase, and Makoto brings a hand up to his face to try and muffle them as his whole body shakes with his laughter. “Makoto, what-?” Haru starts, confusion and his embarrassment climbing.

“I-I’m sorry Haru, I just…” he trails off on his giggles again, and leans over till his shoulder is pressing against Haru’s, but he doesn’t continue his thought.

“Makoto!” Haru grumbles, giving his friend’s arm another tight squeeze to try and get him to stop.

“I’m sorry!” Makoto says again, finally looking back at Haru’s face as he takes a few deep breaths to get his giggling under control. The beaming smile that Haru is met with leaves him a little speechless, and the way it grows wider tells him that he didn’t do a very good job at hiding how it flustered him. “You’re so cute, Haru-chan,” Makoto sing-songs, and it makes Haru groan and hide his face.

“Shut up,” he mumbles into the palm of his hand, his blush spreading down his neck.

He hears Makoto hum, the smile still evident in his voice, and Haru feels gentle, callused fingers brush against his wrist. “Haru, please look at me?” Makoto asks softly, his hand wrapping loosely around his wrist. Not enough to keep him there, Haru notes, but enough to urge him to show his face with the option to break away.

When he finally looks back up, Makoto’s smile has softened and his blush has settled to a soft shade of pink across his cheekbones. Those green eyes flit down momentarily to Haru’s lips, and the blush grows darker. Haru can’t help mirroring him, and he catches the way Makoto’s tongue flicks out for a split second to wet his lips. It makes him want to whimper, but he swallows it down as best he can. Instead, Haru shifts in his seat, pulling one of his legs up onto the cushions between them to turn his body more so he can face Makoto. 

When Makoto shifts slightly as well, Haru leans forward and lets his eyes trail back down to Makoto’s lips. Where Haru doesn’t take initiative, Makoto does, and he brings a hand up to hesitantly brush his fingertips against Haru’s cheek and jaw. Haru leans into the touch, letting out a soft sigh as he looks into Makoto’s eyes again, blue meeting green. This encourages Makoto to more deliberately cup Haru’s cheek in his palm, letting his thumb gently trail along his cheekbone.

Makoto’s lips part on a gasp, but no words come out right away. Haru waits, turning to place a gentle kiss to the edge of Makoto’s hand, which pulls another stuttering breath out of his best friend. 

Haru has never kissed anyone before, and he knew some people found that strange. It didn’t bother him, as he’d never had any strong crushes on anyone, and therefore it never occurred to him that it was strange. You kissed people you liked, right? For a while he thought that maybe he’d never feel that way about anyone, and he was ready to accept it. The only thing that worried him was suddenly being put on the back-burner when his friends all found romantic partners, leaving him the odd man out. 

When they entered high school, he still didn’t feel anything, despite the near constant romantic drama that seemed to happen all around him. High school was a breeding ground for that sort of thing, so he kept himself as far away from it as possible. He almost got dragged into it when a girl in their class asked Makoto out and, being Makoto, he couldn’t say no. They went on one date, and Makoto had his first kiss. As he later relayed to Haru, he had been so nervous and awkward that when the date ended and they went their separate ways, she’d texted him saying it wouldn’t work out. Haru didn’t admit that he was relieved about that, not wanting to hurt Makoto’s feelings even more, but he didn’t seem too torn up about the whole ordeal anyway.

It didn’t occur to Haru why he felt so relieved until nearly a year later, when the Iwatobi Swim Club had finally formed under the bright enthusiasm of Nagisa. Swimming with his friends brought a heaping load of happiness back into his life. The last several years had felt like a slog, pushing through all these negative emotions and self deprecation that, only in his last year of high school did he realize, was an amalgamation of depression and anxiety. Spending even more time with Makoto, both working toward a collective goal, fanned the spark that had been set in his heart since childhood. He really liked Makoto, but just a couple years ago he didn’t want to admit it. He probably really loved him, but that might be too much to say right now during their confession that yes, they’d both been jacking off to the thought of each other.

In that moment, Makoto surges forward, but stops himself mere centimeters away from Haru, who nearly grumbles at the hesitation. But the gentle, “Can I kiss you?” that barely whispers past Makoto’s lips has him letting out a high, keening, _“Yes.”_

There’s no more hesitation as the two of them close the short gap between them, lips coming together in a culmination of butterflies and sparks and stars and everything else Haru had ever heard someone explain their first kiss feels like. He can’t help the sigh that falls against Makoto’s lips, bordering on a whimper. 

Makoto responds in kind, and brings his other hand around to wrap around Haru’s waist, his fingers spreading against the small of his back to tug him closer. Their chests now pressed together, Haru grapples at Makoto’s shirt, silently, desperately, asking for more.

Makoto’s lips feel so perfect against his own as they kiss again and again, and the way Makoto whines when Haru gently pulls the other’s lower lip between his teeth makes his head spin in the best possible way. They pull apart then, each catching their breath as their eyes flutter open. They’re still close enough that their noses bump together, and Haru lets out a little hum between his panting. 

As if on autopilot, Haru finds himself swinging his other leg up onto the couch on the other side of Makoto’s thighs, effectively straddling his lap, before bringing their lips together once again. He trails his hands up Makoto’s clothed abdomen until they come to rest on his shoulders. Makoto whines, and it goes straight to Haru’s groin. With a quiet groan, he instinctively grinds his hips down into Makoto’s lap, but before he has time to be mortified by his presumptuous actions, Makoto lets out a heavy moan in response, both hands now gripping tight to Haru’s hips to hold him in his lap. His confidence bolstered by Makoto’s response, Haru grinds his hips down again and parts his lips to dart his tongue out against Makoto’s. 

While Haru doesn’t have any experience in this department, Makoto seems all too pleased by his enthusiasm. They both moan, and Makoto takes the chance to slide his tongue out against Haru’s, which earns another slow grind of his hips before starting up a steady rhythm. Haru’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, his dick straining at the zipper of his pants. He can feel Makoto getting hard under him as well, far more noticeable through his casual sweatpants. When Makoto pulls Haru’s hips down more firmly, he groans.

“Ah- Makoto,” he gasps, pulling away to catch his breath and toss his head back as he rolls his hips harder with the aid of Makoto’s hands. 

Makoto looks down between them, and his low whine brings Haru’s eyes down as well. He’s straining hard against his pants, to the point of nearly being painful, and it’s easy to tell. He slows the grinding of his hips with a light squeeze from Makoto’s hands, before one of them shakily comes forward to the front of his pants. Even without being touched, Haru lets out a low moan and cants his hips up slightly, hoping Makoto gets the hint.

He does, and gently cups his hand over the bulge, which rips another high moan out of Haru’s throat.

“God, Haru…” Makoto whimpers and rolls his wrist a few more times before bringing his fingers to the fastening of his pants. Haru’s already nodding his head when Makoto asks if he can undo them, and the relief he feels when the fly is undone, leaving him only confined to his boxers, punches a gasp out of Haru.

Haru watches Makoto’s face intently as he stares down at his crotch. He sighs when he watches Makoto lick his lips before cupping Haru through his boxers. Now he can better feel the heat of Makoto’s hand, and it pulls a whine out of his throat.

“Makoto… p-please,” Haru gasps, eyes falling shut as he rolls his hips into that warm hand again, feeling Makoto’s own arousal pressed against his thigh. When Makoto whimpers and simply rolls his wrist again, Haru elaborates. “Please touch me, Makoto, touch- touch me.”

“O-okay, okay,” Makoto says quickly, clearly having been too mesmerized by the mess he was already making of Haru. He’d be more embarrassed, but Haru’s too turned on to care at this point. Gingerly, Makoto tugs at Haru’s waistband till his cock can bounce out, and the way that Makoto groans at the sight makes it twitch.

Haru opens his eyes again, staring down between them, but before he can speak, Makoto is wrapping his hand around Haru’s hard dick and giving it a gentle tug and squeeze. It feels like the wind has been knocked out of him and Haru grips tightly onto Makoto’s shoulders at the sensation. Makoto’s hand is so much larger than his, and the rough texture of his calluses makes it nearly overwhelming when Makoto sets a steady pace with his strokes.

“Oh, Haru…” he murmurs, letting their foreheads gently fall together before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Haru’s mouth, half open with his panting.

Without warning, Makoto rolls his hips up into Haru’s in time with one of his languid strokes, and the feeling of Makoto’s thick arousal pressing up under his thigh has his head swimming. “Oh, _fuck,_ Makoto,” Haru chokes out, and rolls his hips with him. 

Makoto is gasping and whining, pressing open mouthed kisses against Haru’s lips, who returns those sounds just as enthusiastically. He feels his orgasm climbing, that tight coil in his stomach growing increasingly strained, but just as he feels he’s going to tumble over the edge, he pushes up on Makoto’s shoulders to stop their hips from grinding together and shoots a hand down to Makoto’s wrist to stop his ministrations. Makoto lets out a high whine, and rolls his hips a few more times, looking for friction he’s not going to find. 

As good as Haru feels, he wants to see Makoto’s dick pressed against his own, he wants to feel him hot and heavy in his hand, and wants to watch him come all over his stomach. He removes his hand from Makoto’s wrist, and shifts his hips back so he can bring it down to Makoto’s crotch. He pauses, looking up at Makoto’s face for permission, and when he receives a small nod, he presses the flat of his palm against the tent in Makoto’s pants. Still keeping his eyes trained on Makoto’s face, Haru watches as his eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open on a low groan as his hips roll up into Haru’s hand.

Slowly, Haru tugs at the waistband, pulling it down over his shaft, already thick and hot, and it makes Haru’s mouth water. He gingerly pulls his cock out, and the moan that falls from his lips at the sight of it fully erect would be embarrassing if Makoto wasn’t also turned on beyond belief. 

Makoto’s breathing is coming heavy, and when Haru looks back up at his face, his eyes are open, half-lidded, and his pupils are blown wide with desire. Without missing a beat, their lips meet again, their teeth accidentally clacking together in a way that would hurt if Haru hadn’t wrapped his hand around his and Makoto’s cocks, pressing them together. Makoto moans loudly, and Haru swallows it down with a whimper as he begins pumping his fist.

Haru’s cock is a decent size, but considerably smaller than Makoto’s in both length and girth. Millions of thoughts fly through his mind, all of his desires and fantasies threatening to overpower one another as Makoto’s hand overlaps his and they begin stroking their lengths together.

Makoto is whining against Haru’s lips as they jerk each other off, and Haru’s mind is reeling at the fact that this is happening, and it feels so _fucking good._ They’re both leaking precome, Makoto more so than Haru, making their strokes easier as the natural lubricant leaks over their fingers.

With a firm squeeze from Haru, Makoto breaks away from their kiss to toss his head back over the back of the couch on a loud groan. His eyes are squeezed shut tightly, and Haru is mesmerized by the way Makoto’s chest rises and falls, the way his blush crawls down to his chest under his shirt, the way his Adam’s apple bobs every time he gasps. Unable to help himself, Haru leans forward and starts pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along Makoto’s throat, laving his tongue over the sensitive skin.

He immediately gets a response from Makoto, who lets out another low groan as his strokes stutter and begin to lose their rhythm along their cocks. As Haru makes a point to start sucking little love-bites onto his neck, Makoto starts babbling.

“Ooh, Haru, please more, more- shit, Haru, feels so good, want you-” He chokes and sputters when Haru grazes his teeth over his Adam’s apple and pumps his fist faster, slick noises rising between them. _“Please,_ Haru, I’m- wanna come, _aaah.”_

Makoto whimpering and begging for release hits Haru like a bus, and the blood that rushes to his cock and his head almost blocks out his hearing. He collects himself enough to pull his head back and stare down between them, where their cocks are pressed firmly together, both of their fluids mixing as their hands stroke harder. With a low groan, Haru rolls his hips, and as his eyes roll back into his head he leans forward and whispers in Makoto’s ear.

“Come for me, then.”

Makoto gasps Haru’s name and, with just a few more strokes, he’s coming hard with Haru following close behind. 

They stroke themselves through their orgasms, and Haru watches through his eyelashes as come splatters up both of their shirts and over their hands. The tension coiling through every muscle in his body and completely exhausting him begins to fade, and yet the sight of their come smeared over their hands and dicks as they both tug out a last few strokes almost makes him want to go again.

With a low whimper, he pulls their hands away from their dicks, and he winces when their overly-sensitive members brush together as they settle between them and begin to soften. Makoto is panting above him, head still tossed back over the edge of the couch. Unwilling, and a little unable to move off of Makoto’s lap, Haru just settles more comfortably on his thighs and rests his forehead on his shoulder.

They sit like that for a while, gathering their breath and their scattered thoughts, and Haru grounds himself on the feeling of Makoto’s clean hand on his hip, his thumb rolling small circles into his waist. Likely also Makoto’s way of grounding himself to come back down from Cloud Nine, and the thought tugs a smile onto Haru’s lips.

He thinks about sitting up, trying to say something - even though he has no idea what to say in a situation like this. Thank you? That was great? Being so new to this made it a little awkward, but before he can settle on something, Makoto wraps his arm around Haru’s waist and tugs him flush against his chest for a sweet, albeit messy, hug.

“Go on a date with me tomorrow?” Makoto murmurs, his voice meek, muffled against Haru’s shoulder.

Those butterflies are back, and Haru feels giddy there in Makoto’s arms. He wraps his clean arm around the back of Makoto’s neck and snuggles in closer. “Mm, okay,” he responds, his heart swelling in his chest as Makoto pulls him in tighter.


	2. No Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hm? What is it, Haru-chan?"  
> "You know what," Haru finds himself saying softly, and he grips at Makoto's thighs more firmly before gently pushing them farther apart. A small whimper falls past Makoto's lips, and he reflexively brings a hand up to his face to try and muffle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous blowjob ahead

It wasn't much of a surprise when everyone learned of Makoto and Haru's new romantic relationship. And those who were surprised fell into accepting it fairly quickly. Nagisa had given them both an earful over the phone, and they couldn't help but be amused by Rei's voice faintly in the background asking him to please quiet down. After those two had clicked when Rei officially joined the swim team, they were nearly inseparable, so it wasn't a surprise when the two of them began seeing each other romantically. Once that happened, Makoto had confided in Nagisa about his feelings for Haru and he became a confidant of sorts.

While Makoto may have gotten some rather enthusiastic advice from Nagisa over time, Haru was very new to this scene that was "dating." He found himself strangely nervous on the morning of their first date, those butterflies swirling ceaselessly in his belly every time he thought about it, even though it would be like every other outing he'd ever had alone with Makoto. At least, that's what he'd like to tell himself, but something about calling Makoto not only his "best friend," but also his "boyfriend" sent those butterflies fluttering faster and brought a giddy little smile to his face.

Even all through swim practice those butterflies kept coming back, forcing a smile to the corner of his lips and bringing about pink high in his cheeks. At least everyone could tell that we was mostly back on his game, and no one made any comment about him faltering if he did.

He said he would deal with it, and he did. Successfully.

* * *

"Hey, Haru, can I, um... ask you a question?" 

Haru looks up from where he's sitting on the floor by their coffee table, leafing through his notebook for his literature class. He drops both his hands into his lap, eyes trained on Makoto for a moment to signify he has his attention, before letting his gaze travel back down to his papers. By now Makoto knew he had Haru's attention even if Haru wasn't looking at him, so he shifts in his spot on the couch and clears his throat. He’s clearly embarrassed, so Haru not leaving his eyes on him helps settle his nerves.

"So, uh," he pauses, thinking over his next words, so Haru just stays quiet and glances at Makoto out of the corner of his eye. Makoto's blushing furiously and nibbling at his bottom lip. It makes Haru bite back a smile, and he glances back down at the table, following the grain of the wood as he waits for the other to continue speaking. "Do you... want to try getting more physical?"

Haru wasn't sure what question he was expecting, but that both was and wasn't it. Immediately he feels his face grow warm. With Makoto being his first ever romantic and sexual relationship, he had no experience in the realm of being physically intimate with someone else. When he was alone, sure, he had a bit of an idea of what he liked to do whenever he got himself off, and he'd watched a handful of pornographic videos and experimented with ideas he'd seen on the internet. But the extent of his experience in being sexually intimate with another person was on that day a week prior when the both of them had been so worked up during their confessions, they just couldn't hold back.

The thought of continuing to be that intimate with Makoto had brought about many instances of surprise-boners in the last week, but neither of them knew how to further approach the subject. It's clear now to Haru that Makoto had been thinking about it just as often, and finally found the right configuration of words to get the question out there.

It floats between them for a moment, before Makoto clears his throat again, snapping Haru to his senses.

"I, um, I would like that," Haru murmurs, still looking down at the table, though a smile tugs at his lips. Suddenly, all the things he'd been thinking of doing to and with Makoto leap to the forefront of his mind, and his cheeks were no longer pink from just embarrassment.

When he looks back up at Makoto, he seems relieved. "Ah, good. I would... like that as well."

The both of them had been planning on studying that afternoon, but now all Haru can think about was _that._ He wasn't sure why it never occurred to him to ask Makoto if he wanted to be more intimate. Part of him just thought it would happen naturally, but he should've known Makoto wouldn't want to push Haru into anything he didn't explicitly state he wanted to do. 

Just as Makoto clears his throat one more time and leans forward to grab his notes back off the table, Haru reaches out to place his hand atop Makoto's. He brings his eyes up and hopes they don’t give away how he'd gotten turned on embarrassingly quick at the mere prospect of getting his boyfriend even semi-naked.

"Hm? What is it, Haru-chan?" There it was, that innocence that came with Makoto's natural personality, and Haru can't help smiling meekly when he tells Makoto to not call him -chan, as per usual. Rather than answer verbally, Haru shimmies on his knees around the table till he's kneeling between Makoto's legs. He absently licks his lips, letting his hands trail up till they're resting on Makoto's thighs. Makoto's body immediately responds, letting out a little gasp and tensing for a moment before relaxing again, and that sends a little thrill down Haru's spine.

"You know _what,"_ Haru finds himself saying softly, and he grips at Makoto's thighs more firmly before gently pushing them farther apart. A small whimper falls past Makoto's lips, and he reflexively brings a hand up to his face to try and muffle it.

One thing Haru couldn't stop thinking about since he walked in on Makoto that fateful day was how he wanted to get his lips around his cock. He wasn't sure why, and wasn't even sure if he'd enjoy it, but Haru found himself getting increasingly turned on by the thought of giving his friend a blowjob. Not only was the idea of tasting Makoto alluring, but thinking about Makoto cradling the back of his head, fisting his hands in his hair, thrusting fast and forceful into his mouth, had him so hard it was almost painful. 

Haru keeps his eyes locked with Makoto's for a few seconds, letting that charged heat pass between them, before slowly raking his eyes down his neck, past his clothed chest, and stopping to linger at the growing bulge in his pants. Makoto squirms a bit under his gaze, taking in a shuddering breath drenched in arousal. Again, he licks his lips, his own arousal growing as he thinks about what it would feel like to have his mouth stretched over Makoto's dick, his chin slick with saliva and come. A groan bubbles up in his throat, and he lets it escape on a gasp. He'd like to think he utters his next words through confidence, but in reality it’s sheer horniness that allows his filter to drop.

"I want to suck you off."

Makoto lets out another high whimper, and when Haru looks back up at his face, it's half-hidden by one of his hands while the other is fisted in the couch cushion by his side. When their eyes meet, Makoto immediately begins nodding his head. "I... yes, Haru, hah... have you ever done anything like that before?" 

Haru's face goes even redder, and he lets his eyes fall as he slowly shakes his head. He'd watched a handful of pornographic videos involving blowjobs, so he had an idea of how it worked, and it didn't seem too difficult. He'd just never actually done it before, never even on a toy. 

For some reason he feels ashamed for that, but is quickly snapped out of it when Makoto brings a hand up to cradle his cheek. The gentle caress brings Haru's eyes back up to his friend's, who's smiling softly down at him despite the lust present in his features. "It's okay, Haru, we'll just... go slow. I... I've never done anything like this before either..."

Haru can't help being a little surprised by that information, but perhaps that was just Haru's assumption that he would be the least experienced. Besides, Makoto wasn't really one to hook up with people or have a one-night stand, and Haru liked to think that if anything like that had happened to him in the past, he would share that information.

Haru nods his head, idly rubbing his palms along Makoto's thighs as he turns his head to place a chaste kiss to the hand still tenderly cradling his cheek. Tentatively, he lets his hands drift upward till he can push the hem of Makoto's shirt out of the way and tug at the waistband of his pants. With sweatpants being Makoto's usual lounge-around-the-house outfit, it makes Haru's job much easier. He flicks his eyes up to Makoto's, noting how the heat in his belly coils tighter at the sight of his flushed cheeks, mouth half open as he watches Haru. It makes Haru grin, which turns Makoto's face a darker shade of red. 

He moves deftly, tugging at the waistband with a little help from Makoto shifting his hips, till they're pulled halfway down his thighs and his cock can spring free, resting against his thigh, tip flushed red. Thank God for Makoto also not being one to wear boxers at home. A small bead of precum threatens to drip down the shaft, and Haru would be embarrassed by the groan he lets out if he wasn't so turned on. Absentmindedly, he reaches down to his own pants to undo them and get him in just his underwear and so he can palm at his own erection.

Once again, he makes eye contact with Makoto, whose breathing has increased, chest rising and falling deeply under where he's holding his shirt up and out of the way. "H-Haru..." he mutters, before bringing the hand on Haru's cheek around to the back of his head, letting his fingers thread through his black hair.

The motion urges Haru forward, letting one of his hands rest on Makoto's inner thigh while the other remains on the bulge in his own underwear. Mere centimeters away from Makoto's cock, he suddenly feels nerves begin to flutter in his chest. He lets out a slow breath, and the reaction that elicits from Makoto forces those nerves to be swallowed by pure arousal. The warm air on Makoto's cock makes it twitch eagerly, that bead of precum finally dripping down the head and shaft, while Makoto lets out a high whine. "Haru, please..."

"Shit..." Haru murmurs, more as a response to how Makoto’s reaction made his dick twitch in his palm, but he's also enjoying how Makoto's letting himself whine like that. 

Slowly, he leans forward till he can gently press his lips against the shaft. Makoto gasps above him, so Haru peeks up through his bangs before tentatively letting his tongue poke out and lick a slow stripe up his shaft. Makoto shudders, his mouth falling open on a groan. Bolstered by that reaction, Haru brings his hand from Makoto's thigh to gently hold the base of his cock while he lets his mouth travel up to the head.

He presses his lips to the head of Makoto's cock and lets his tongue poke out to flick across the slit. The way Makoto tastes is different, unexpected. Slightly salty, but also a little on the sweet side. Haru moans around the head, and the vibrations send a gasp through Makoto. "Oh, Haru." 

The way he grips tightly at Haru's hair has his head spinning. Briefly, Makoto's grip tightens further and he lets out a little hiss. "Ah, teeth, careful..."

Haru hums again, and pushes his mouth farther, reveling in the stretch of his lips around Makoto's thickness while being more mindful of his teeth. It hurt to stretch his jaw so much, and even though this was his first time, he didn’t want to fumble and end up hurting Makoto in the process. 

Above him, Makoto is letting out little desperate moans and whines, clearly overwhelmed by the sensation of Haru's hot, wet mouth around him. "Haru, that - ah - feel so good," he gasps, urging Haru on. He wants to try fully swallowing him, but with how big Makoto is, it seems like that might be a challenge, especially for the first time. He pushes farther, though, pausing every now and then with small praise from Makoto to get adjusted and take a few deep breaths through his nose. One thing that swimming helps with in this scenario is his ability to hold his breath, and he hopes he can control his gag reflex just as well.

Once Haru has gotten just over half of Makoto's cock into his mouth, Makoto begins unintentionally rutting his hips up into him, pushing himself farther, deeper, overwhelming Haru in the best way possible. Now fully focused on his task, Haru relents in keeping a hand on his own dick so he can put one on Makoto's hip to keep him still while the other keeps his cock steady. Haru gently squeezes Makoto's hip, applying enough force to keep him still.

"S-sorry, _aah,"_ Makoto sighs, but still can't stop his hips from twitching up when Haru takes him in deeper. It's cute seeing Makoto like this, unable to fully control himself, and it gives Haru confidence to continue despite his jaw already starting to hurt. In an attempt to take Makoto deeper, he slowly begins bobbing his head, and that seems to be the correct thing to do.

Immediately, Makoto lets out a low moan, his nails scratching softly at the back of Haru's head while the other grapples at his shirt, still rucked up out of Haru's way. Now he’s leaking more precome, and Haru would be lying if he said the taste wasn't driving him a little crazy. As he gets an even pace going with his mouth, he gently strokes the base of Makoto's cock with his hand. 

"Haru, feels... feels so _good,_ Haru, _fuck,"_ Makoto moans above him, trying to keep his hips as still as possible, and even letting out a little whine when Haru applies more force with his hand. Haru furrows his brow in concentration, trying to keep up a steady rhythm without letting the arousal make him too sloppy.

Something about being sloppy makes his dick twitch, though. Thinking about saliva and precome dripping out of his mouth and all over Makoto's hard, flushed cock. The wet sounds that something like that would elicit sends a thrill down his spine, and they start becoming more apparent in the moment as he moans around Makoto's cock. Makoto's so hot and heavy resting on his tongue, his lips stretched enough that it's slightly painful, but it's a discomfort he's more than happy to endure if it means he gets to hear Makoto blissed out and whining like he is.

Haru curls his tongue over the head again, and this time he can't stop Makoto from suddenly thrusting his hips up into his mouth till his nose is buried in the soft hairs surrounding the base of his cock. He nearly chokes, and Makoto starts to apologize above him, but the sensation makes Haru's eyes roll into the back of his head as he swallows around Makoto's dick and moans. In response, Makoto cries out his name before bringing his other hand to tangle in Haru's hair alongside the first.

"Oh, Haru, _Haru,"_ he cries, and Haru looks up at him through his bangs again. Makoto brushes his hair aside with a shaky hand, gasping at the sight. Haru wonders what he must look like with his lips stretched around his thick cock, cheeks colored high and dark, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Makoto's dick twitches noticeably in his mouth, sending a small burst of precome down his throat, so he assumes he looks good.

After another moment of recovery, Haru takes in a deep breath through his nose before continuing to bob his head. Makoto keeps his hips as still as possible, with help from Haru's hands keeping him in place, and he gets a steady rhythm going once again.

Even with this being new territory for them, Haru finds himself settling easily into the rhythm of it, desire coiling tight in his abdomen with each moan and sigh that escapes Makoto. He pulls his mouth nearly fully off of Makoto, letting his tongue roam around the head and lap up the precome there, before bobbing his head back down. The feeling of Makoto's dick hitting the back of his throat makes him groan around his mouthful every time, which in turn sends Makoto higher, his moans becoming more frequent, and his words turning more to incoherent babbling. Despite the growing discomfort in his jaw, Haru powers through, too turned on by Makoto's reactions to really care.

"Haru, god, I'm- I'm so close," Makoto gasps above him, squirming his hips under Haru's hands. Haru moans around his dick, relishing the taste of Makoto more and more with each passing moment. Was he supposed to pull off when he was going to come? Just finish him with his hand? Or should Haru keep his mouth on him and take it? Swallow it?

Haru lets out a choked gasp around Makoto's dick, taking one of his hands off his hip to fly down to his own crotch and grip at the base of his cock before he came without even being touched. The thought of Makoto coming in his mouth, letting it drip down his chin making a complete mess out of him has his dick incredibly interested. Grudgingly, he pulls off of Makoto's dick, much to Makoto's own displeasure, but Haru silences him before he can speak.

"I want you to come in my mouth," Haru gasps, and he's shocked by how raspy his own voice sounds. Makoto stares down at him, wide-eyed, before the grip on his hair grows tighter and he frantically nods his head before guiding Haru's mouth back to his cock.

Haru takes him back down quickly, burying his nose in his pubic hair for a moment before sloppily bobbing his head. Any rhythm is lost as wet sounds filled the room, accompanied by both of their moans, and the quiet sound of Haru tugging at his own cock, finally free from the confines of his boxers. Makoto's voice grows higher and louder every time Haru takes him to the back of his throat, even pausing a few times to hollow his cheeks and swallow around the thick erection on his tongue. The sounds Makoto is making are driving him wild, and Haru struggles to keep his attention as he feels that tight heat coming close to snapping in his own belly. 

Haru pulls off momentarily to take a deep breath, a small whimper passing his lips as he focuses his attention on the head of Makoto's dick, lapping his tongue across it and sucking it into his mouth. Makoto moans above him, unable to keep his hips from grinding upward till he’s almost fully buried in Haru's mouth again. "H-Haru, I'm _\- aaah -_ shit - I'm going to-!" he stammers, his speech broken up by whimpers and whines and gasps.

Unable to tell him to come, Haru ignores his own cock briefly to concentrate on bobbing his head fully along Makoto's length once, twice, and bottoming out and swallowing on the third.

"Haru!" Makoto nearly screams his name, gripping so tight in Haru's hair that he thinks he might pull it out by the root, as that coil finally snaps and he's coming, hot and thick and so much into the back of Haru's throat. Haru squeezes his eyes shut tight as they roll back at the sensation, lapping at the head of his dick to work Makoto through his orgasm. 

With just a few half-assed strokes to his cock, Haru's tumbling after him, his come trailing over his fist and across their wooden floor and on the couch. That sure will be fun to clean up later, the rational part of his brain thinks, but Haru's too blissed out by the feeling of Makoto's dick twitching as a few more spurts of come trail down his throat to be bothered. He moans as what he can't swallow mingles in with the saliva around his mouth, dripping down his chin and likely onto his shirt. But again, he can't even be bothered by it. Neither can Makoto, apparently, who gently scratches at Haru's scalp as he slowly comes down from his high, his moans tapering off into little gasps and sighs.

He's surprised again by the taste. Even saltier than the precome, almost more bitter, but he knows he enjoys it because it sends goosebumps down his arms. Gently, he pulls off of Makoto, and he'd be damned if his softening dick didn't idly twitch when he watched a string of come and saliva trail between his lips and the head of Makoto's cock. 

Makoto is staring down at him, eyes half-lidded as he takes in deep, shuddering breaths. Haru glances down at his own hand, noting how much of a mess he'd made of his pants, and wipes it off on a clean patch of fabric. At least they're already dirty. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by Makoto pulling him up by the shoulders into his lap and locking their lips together. Makoto moans headily at the taste of his own come on Haru's tongue, which Haru echoes as he tangles his cleaner hand in Makoto's hair.

"Oh, Haru, that was..." Makoto trails off, lips still half pressed to Haru's, before deepening the kiss again momentarily. Sighing against each others mouths, they finally pull apart and catch their breath as they rest their foreheads against one another. "Haru, I... don't know what to say," he continues meekly, and Haru notes how pink his cheeks and the tips of his ears still are.

"Did you enjoy it?" Haru asks plainly, poking a little fun at the other. Makoto rolls his eyes before burrowing his face into the crook of Haru's neck and nodding his head with a hum of affirmation. "Mm, me too," murmurs Haru as he idly plays with the hairs at the nape of Makoto's neck. Makoto snuggles in more at that, idly pressing feather-light kisses along his skin.

They sit like that together for a few moments, both recalibrating themselves before cleaning up and putting clothes in the laundry. As the day continues, Haru notices Makoto becoming more physically affectionate with him. He leans into him more, coming up from behind to kiss the top of his head or his shoulder, play with his hands if they were sat still together for a while, and constantly pulls him in for chaste kisses, linking his arms around Haru's waist as he did so.

In the past, Makoto had been physically affectionate with Haru, but even in the last week it hadn't been this intense. It’s a little overwhelming for Haru at first, but those flustered butterflies begin to lessen and morph into a steady warmth that radiates in his chest. He feels safe and loved, and it sends his heart racing more than a little when he thinks about that for too long.

While they both get ready for bed, as Haru brushes his teeth in the mirror, Makoto sidles up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Feeling affectionate?" Haru asks quietly around his toothbrush, now becoming amused by how clingy Makoto was.

Haru's heart twangs when Makoto pulls away, caught surprised by being called out. "Oh, uhm, sorry," he replies hastily, and Haru takes his moment of freedom to rinse out his mouth and turn off the tap.

"I didn't say you needed to stop," he hums as he turns to link his arms around Makoto's waist and pull him close to kiss the corner of his lips.

"Um," is Makoto's eloquent response, and Haru can't help smiling at how he flusters. He smiles even wider when Makoto gingerly links his arms over his shoulders, allowing himself to relax in Haru's arms. "Haru, do you, um..." Haru watches him silently, gently rubbing his fingers along the small of Makoto's back and humming to prompt him to continue. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Haru blinks, hands stilling momentarily. At the lack of reaction, Makoto goes beet red before hastily adding, "I just mean to go to sleep! Not anything else!" he stammers, before his blush begins to creep down his neck and he keeps rambling, "Un-unless that's something you want to do! I don't- sorry, it's just-.”

Haru interrupts him with a short fit of giggles, gently patting at his back. "Makoto, it's okay," he says, watching Makoto's embarrassment slowly recede, "I think that'd be nice. Going to bed with you..."

The two of them hadn't shared a bed in many years. Until they were around thirteen they would share a bed any time they had a sleepover, but as they got older they started getting strange comments from other kids at school. They didn't really understand why that seemed so weird to everyone else, but at such an impressionable age they couldn't really help but listen and start using a separate futon. Plus, when they both hit puberty it started to become difficult to fit two of them in one bed, especially with how tall and wide Makoto became. 

Haru was more than excited to snuggle up to him, though, and fall asleep in Makoto's arms. Once Makoto settles on his mattress and pulls down the blankets, welcoming Haru to join him, he all but leaps into bed and curls up against Makoto's warm side, letting an arm drape across his abdomen. Makoto laughs briefly at Haru's enthusiasm, but quickly settles and nuzzles in closer, burrowing his nose in the top of Haru's head and taking in a slow, content breath.

Immediately, Haru feels himself begin to drift off, completely comfortable leeching off of Makoto's body heat and sighing softly when Makoto tickles the tips of his fingers along his arm.

Just as he feels Makoto begin to still, sleep finally taking him, Haru hums. "I'd also like to sleep with you... as in... mess around..." he mutters into Makoto's shoulder, followed by a soft kiss to the skin there. He hears Makoto's breath catch in his throat and feels his body tense. "There's no rush," Haru adds softly, to quash both of their nerves, and feels Makoto settle, "But I would... like that... someday."

Makoto pauses for a moment, then snuggles in closer to Haru and presses a firm kiss to his temple. "Me too," he mumbles, voice thick with sleep as they both drift off, tangled in each others arms.


	3. Explore with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Makoto can respond with is a little whine. Those lingering wisps of a dream finally come to the forefront of his mind, and oh, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lazy morning foreplay, fingering, first times

The room is warm when Makoto slowly wakes up, blinking away the sunlight that streams in between his blinds, the wisps of his dreams tickling at the back of his mind. Haru is snuggled up in bed with him, currently taking the position of the little spoon, which has become a more and more regular occurrence. Makoto smiles fondly at the sight of Haru fast asleep in his bed, and gingerly leans forward to press a kiss to the nape of his neck. Haru makes a noise in his sleep, but doesn't stir.

Undeterred, Makoto continues peppering Haru's neck and shoulder with gentle kisses, trying not to immediately wake him up. It’s a rare day off for the both of them, so Makoto wants Haru to get as much rest as he so desires. 

As Makoto continues, Haru begins to slowly come to. He's warm and content in Makoto's sheets, and he lets out a sigh as the feeling of Makoto's soft lips trailing across his shoulder. 

"G'morning," he murmurs, and Makoto hums before simply continuing to douse him in affection. Haru isn’t going to complain, so he shifts back closer to Makoto, slightly craning his neck to offer him more access. Makoto quickly covers the new skin in little pecks, humming appreciatively with each one. 

Slowly, Makoto's hand comes around to drape over Haru's waist, pulling him in closer as he continues with his affection. Haru lets out a soft gasp when Makoto uses his teeth to gently nip at the base of his jaw, and shifts back farther into Makoto's embrace. This causes Makoto to let out a low groan, and he hugs Haru tighter around the waist before unintentionally grinding his hips against Haru's backside, ripping a soft moan from his own throat that tapers up into an embarrassed, hitched gasp.

 _'Oh,'_ Haru thinks as he feels Makoto's half-hard morning wood against his ass. He'd be lying if he said it didn't go right to his dick, and he lets out a little moan of his own.

"Haru, I-I'm so sorry, I don't..." Makoto trails off, embarrassed by his own presumptuousness due to his still-sleepy, and apparently horny, muddled brain. 

Rather than respond right away, Haru turns around so he can face Makoto and press a firm kiss to his lips. "It's okay," he mumbles before locking their lips together again, letting out a little moan when he feels Makoto relax and allows Haru to tease his tongue into his mouth. As they make out, Haru gingerly trails his fingers down Makoto's abdomen before settling to palm at his dick through his boxers. Makoto gasps against Haru's mouth, canting his hips forward into his boyfriend's hand and moaning headily.

Haru can't help the smirk that comes to his lips, and he wouldn't be surprised if Makoto could tell it was there. "Did you have a wet dream?" he asks, slightly teasing, with his lips still partially pressed against Makoto's.

All Makoto can respond with is a little whine. Those lingering wisps of a dream finally come to the forefront of his mind, and _oh, yes._ He nods his head, whimpering again as he rolls his hips forward into Haru's palm.

"Mm," Haru hums, "Did I touch you like this?" Makoto whines again, and Haru gives a gentle squeeze to the based of his cock and rolls his wrist, trying to milk out every little noise he can. Even if they'd only been dating for a month, Haru was quickly learning what Makoto did and didn't like in bed. Makoto especially liked it when Haru took control, or teased him. He was still trying to fully settle into it, but he wouldn't ever turn down the chance to get Makoto whimpering under his hands and begging for more.

"How about this?" Haru asks as he gently tugs at the waistband of his boxers and grips Makoto's dick, pulling out a few leisurely strokes and running his thumb through the small bead of precome at the tip. Makoto whimpers, thrusting his hips up into his fist and frantically nodding his head. His cheeks are flushed bright red, and the blush spreads clean down to his chest and under his shirt. It practically makes him glow, and Haru's heart flip-flops at the sight. Now that he was finally able to unabashedly admire his best friend like this, he was going to do it as much as possible. 

In an effort to get more of a sight of Makoto's intense blush, with his other hand Haru starts to tug up Makoto's shirt, moving it just enough for him to brush his fingers over his chest. Another whine escapes him, and Makoto looks up at Haru through half-lidded eyes, jaw slack as he takes in shuddering breaths and exhales on quiet whimpers and moans. His eyes flutter shut when Haru more deliberately tweaks at one of his nipples, rolling the bud between his fingertips while his other hand continues with his slow, deliberate strokes up Makoto's cock.

Haru watches his reactions, transfixed by the sight of his best friend. "Makoto..." he murmurs, briefly drawing his attention, "You're so beautiful..." 

Makoto's eyes go a little wide and his cheeks go impossibly red, before he scoots forward to hide his face near the crook of Haru's neck in their pillows. "Haruuu," he whines, before letting out a high moan as Haru picks up the pace of his fist. Makoto was always going to fluster easily at any compliment, but coming from Haru like that, it made his heart want to beat out of his chest. He feels like he's going to explode, his grogginess making him that much more sensitive to Haru's touch. He tilts his head back up slightly, and Haru quickly leans in to kiss him again, swallowing Makoto's moans as he continues to jerk him off.

Just as Makoto feels like he's going to lose it, tumble over the edge and make a mess of his sheets, Haru's taking his hand off his dick. Makoto pouts, a groan passing his lips as he thrusts his hips up into nothing, only getting slight friction from the sheets.

Haru's feeling brazen. Every time he gets Makoto worked up like this, all whimpering and on the verge of begging, something in him clicks into place. All he wants to do is have Makoto crying out his name and pleading for release with tears in his eyes. Haru imagines that could sound a little cruel, but he really just wants Makoto to feel absolutely blissed out. Slowly, but not without confidence bolstered by his own hard-on, he brings his newly free hand up to Makoto's waist and ever so gingerly reaches farther, lower, till he's palming at Makoto's ass. 

_'Oh,'_ Makoto thinks, before letting out a low whimper. If he'd been complaining just a moment ago, he wasn't anymore.

Haru squeezes, pulling Makoto closer to him and revels in the feeling of how soft Makoto's ass feels despite how much muscle mass he has on the rest of his body. "In your dream... did I touch you here too?" he asks, and he's surprised by how low and raspy his own voice sounds, but it makes Makoto moan so he doesn't clear his throat. He lets his fingers trail farther, and he can't help the fluttering in his chest when he's able to gently pull Makoto's cheeks apart and let his fingers lightly probe a few inches from his asshole.

Once again, Makoto moans and rolls his hips forward, now making contact with Haru's thigh. _"Yes,"_ he gasps out, nodding his head before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the corner of Haru's lips.

Between the two of them, Haru was less experienced when it came to so-called "butt stuff." He'd admitted to Makoto a few days prior that he had fingered himself before when he really wanted to see stars, but hadn't done it more than half a dozen times. Makoto, much to Haru's dismay and pleasure, admitted to fingering himself on a very regular basis. And, with a little more poking and prodding from Haru, shared that he had a couple of toys that he used occasionally. Since then, Haru couldn't stop thinking about Makoto fucking himself on a dildo, legs spread and mouth agape as he moaned and cried out Haru's name. Despite all of that, this was the first time they'd ever broached the topic of actually doing it. Makoto was definitely nervous about it, not wanting to push Haru into anything he didn't want to do and also being unsure in his own experience, and Haru just didn't know how to bring it up. At least, not until now.

"Do you want me to touch you there now?" Haru asks, voice softer, actually asking for permission rather than being teasing like before. He keeps his hand firmly planted on Makoto's ass, gently massaging the area and pulling him in closer. Makoto is tense, nervous, and Haru can sense it. He leans forward, pressing gentle kisses anywhere he can reach on Makoto's face, and only pulls back when Makoto lets out an amused huff. "We don't have to," Haru adds quietly, punctuated by a firm kiss to Makoto's lips.

"I want to," Makoto mutters, cheeks flushed bright pink with arousal and a little bit of embarrassment, and lets out a hitched gasp when Haru's fingers probe farther down his ass. _"Please."_

Haru groans deeply, almost like a growl, and it makes Makoto roll his hips forward to grind against Haru's thigh again before their lips lock and they swallow each others moans. Despite how much he doesn't want to stop kissing Makoto, Haru pushes away to go to the corner of the room where Makoto says his lube is. He notes idly how his hands are shaking a little, but he wants to do this so badly. When he turns back to the bed, Makoto's kicking off his boxers, his tank top tossed off the side of the bed already, and Haru's dick twitches at the sight of Makoto fully naked.

With the blankets pulled out of the way, Haru drops back onto the bed to throw off his own shirt - he suddenly feels incredibly warm - while Makoto collects the pillows to place under his shoulders at the headboard to get more comfortable. It's the sound of the bottle cap clicking open that makes Haru pause and take in the sight of his best friend, _his boyfriend,_ laid out in front of him. His blush is still spread all the way through his chest, which is heaving with his deep breaths. He trails his eyes down, down the contour of his chest and abs, down the V of his hips, and subconsciously he brings a hand to his own crotch and palms at his dick as his eyes settle on Makoto's spread thighs, still toned with muscle, framing his heavy, leaking cock that rests on his stomach. That's the other thing Haru's learning: when Makoto gets really turned on, he gets _really wet._

His eyes drift farther, over his balls which are drawn up tight due to arousal, and at the peak of his asshole. A flare of nerves jumps out momentarily, but Makoto idly rolls his hips and the sight would have Haru's knees buckling if he was standing up. He finally rips his eyes away from Makoto's lower extremities and makes eye contact. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide as his mouth sits half open on a silent moan. He's flustered by Haru's prolonged gaze, and Haru is flustered by the mere existence of Makoto looking like this, like a complete hot mess and pulling it off wonderfully.

With a low moan, Haru briefly forgets about the lube, and instead surges forward to prop himself up above Makoto and kiss him deeply. Makoto obliges, bringing a hand up to thread in Haru's hair as they gasp into each others mouths and begin slowly grinding their hips together. Haru's head is absolutely swimming, and the feeling of Makoto's hard dick against his, the feeling of Makoto's precome wetting the front of his boxers, has him reeling. He feels so right between Makoto's thighs, thrusting their hips together as they make out. 

Those strong thighs gently lock around his hips, and Haru can't stop thinking of what it would be like to be inside Makoto, to fuck him, to make love to him. He almost short-circuits at the thought and groans as he pushes up and away from that delicious friction. Makoto whines, but is reminded with what they should actually be doing when Haru grabs the lube before he passes out from how horny he is.

With the lube in his hands again, Haru's drawn back out of his fog of arousal and he watches intently as the cool lube coats his fingers, careful not to spill any on the sheets. When he looks back at Makoto, thighs still spread and cock still flushed and hard, he swallows down a little whimper. Makoto watches intently, only a hint of nerves behind his eyes, but Haru catches it nonetheless.

Gently, he places a hand on Makoto's thigh. "We can always stop," he says softly, trying to assure Makoto that he can say no, he can say stop, and it'll be over and okay.

Makoto audibly swallows, but shakes his head. "No, I- I want to do it," he stammers, and the tenderness that appears in expression is proof enough that Haru can proceed.

In an effort to quell his own anxiety, Haru slowly lets his clean hand drift up toward Makoto's groin, biting back a smirk when Makoto's dick twitches, leaking a little more precome into what's slowly becoming a puddle on his belly. 

He lets his lubed-up hand hover tantalizingly close, idly rubbing his fingers together to make sure the lube is warm enough, and teases his clean fingers over Makoto's balls and taint. Makoto whimpers, rolling his hips into the touch, desperate for any sort of friction, but Haru quickly pulls his hand away. 

_"Haru,"_ Makoto pouts, and when they make eye contact again, Haru's arousal intensifies. Makoto's brow is furrowed in frustration, but his pupils are blown wide behind his eyelashes, which are casting gentle shadows across his red cheeks. At his sides, his hands are fisted in the sheets, tight enough that Haru can see them shaking. He briefly wonders if Makoto is reacting to all of this so drastically because he's never done it before, so he's just that sensitive. Not like Haru's any different, he's already guilty of coming without even touching himself till the last possible second whenever he messes around with his boyfriend. There's a little thrill at the thought of having to work harder and harder to get Makoto all worked up and flustered and begging in the future, but that's a challenge Haru is willing to face.

"What?" Haru finds himself asking, voice high and innocent, and the way Makoto clenches his jaw shouldn't give Haru such a hard-on, but it does. 

"Please," Makoto grits out, but it barely masks his desperation.

Haru is quite enjoying this. "Please, what?"

Another whine of frustration, matched by a twitch of Makoto's hips. "Please, touch me," he says, spreading his thighs even wider, enough to feel a slight strain in the muscles, and once again Haru thinks he might short-circuit. Teasing and playing games are over, now he just wants to hear Makoto moaning his name.

Haru once again places his clean hand to Makoto's thigh, gently keeping it pushed out of the way, while his lubed fingers finally press against Makoto's warm skin. Immediately, Makoto gasps, twitching slightly at the still-cool temperature, but it settles into a soft moan as Haru rubs his fingers across his asshole, lubing up the area before gently, ever so gently, letting the tip of his middle finger catch on the small ring of muscle.

Makoto flinches for a moment as Haru begins to gently ease in the tip of his finger, and Haru stills his hand. This only wrings another whine out of Makoto who begs, "Keep going." Haru does so, slowly easing his finger deeper inside of Makoto and _holy shit, is he tight._ Perhaps it's the nerves of this being their first time, he notes, and relaxes when he can fully ease his finger in up to the knuckle and allow Makoto to adjust. 

Everything is so hot and wet and Haru can't take his eyes off where his finger is disappearing into his boyfriend. He only looks up when Makoto subtly shifts his hips and lets out a gasp. Haru lets out a deep breath, unaware that he'd been holding it, and looks back up at his face. He's still just as flushed and jaw just as slack, but his grip on the sheets has seemed to lessen. "Okay?" Haru asks softly, and Makoto nods his head vigorously.

"Please, more..."

Haru obliges. He gently thrusts his finger in and out, letting Makoto adjust and stretch before he slowly probes with a second finger. Soon enough, he's got it pushed in to the knuckle with the other, and Makoto is whimpering above him, one of his hands coming up to reflexively hover over his mouth, though he isn't making a huge effort to stifle the sounds he's making, to Haru's joy.

Haru explores a little, stretching and scissoring his fingers gently, with a few verbal pointers from Makoto about what he likes, how he gets himself off, and Haru's already as hard as a rock just talking about it. He thinks he might burst as soon as he curls his fingers just right and hits that sweet spot.

As soon as he hits Makoto's prostate, he's arching his back up off the bed, head tossed back into the pillows as he lets out a guttural moan, hands grappling at the sheets again. _"Haru-!"_ He tightens so much around Haru's fingers that he feels like the wind's been knocked out of him, and he has to focus incredibly hard on not coming right then and there. He's almost embarrassed by how much Makoto's voice affects him like that, especially when he's the one to cause it.

"Oh, Makoto..." Haru nearly whispers, transfixed by the sight that is his best friend pink and hard and gasping, as he crooks his finger the same way again and rubs that little ball of nerves. He sets an even pace, thrusting his fingers and hitting that perfect little spot every so often, sending Makoto's voice higher, his back arching tighter, his thighs shaking as his hips roll in time with Haru's wrist to get as much pleasure out of this as possible.

His hands are scrabbling at the pillows above his head as Haru rubs sweet little circles inside of him. Stars are going off behind his eyes, and he finds himself reaching a hand out for Haru, begging him to come closer, to kiss him, between his gasps and moans. Haru doesn't miss a beat as he leans down over Makoto, propping himself up with his free hand to kiss him deeply, all the while keeping the same pace with his other hand. Immediately, Makoto threads his fingers through Haru's hair with one hand while the other grips at his back, his blunt nails dragging delicate red lines across his shoulder blades.

It makes Haru moan, and he presses his fingers hard against Makoto's prostate and rubs little, unrelenting circles. Makoto's head tosses back on a high cry of Haru's name, giving Haru access to the column of his throat, which he quickly covers in kisses and gentle scrapes of his teeth.

"Fuck, Makoto," Haru gasps against his sweat-slick skin, "You feel so good... so tight and hot around me." Makoto whimpers, high and breathy as Haru goes back to his gentle thrusting. "Feels so good," he murmurs before pulling away enough to properly see Makoto's face, "So beautiful... you sound so good." Makoto moans, long and low, at Haru's words, and if his fingers weren't currently in his ass he'd be absolutely smitten. Well, he still is, but he can't help also being extremely close to coming undone.

_"More."_

Haru growls and picks up the pace, thrusting his fingers in harder, hitting Makoto's prostate every time and sending him higher and higher. His voice is growing hoarse, getting worn out from begging for more, crying out Haru's name.

Without warning, Haru adds a third finger into the mix, and thrusts in hard enough to jostle Makoto and send his eyes flying wide open. Haru rubs mercilessly at his prostate, making his back arch and his voice taper up impossibly high. Haru swears he could come just from listening to Makoto's gorgeous voice moan his name like that. He's so mesmerized that he nearly misses the strangled, _"Wanna come,"_ that tumbles past Makoto's lips.

Haru presses his lips to Makoto's for a brief moment, enjoying the heat that passes between them, before murmuring, "Come for me, Makoto." He pulls away, sitting up enough to watch his fingers plunging into Makoto's tight heat, curling them up into his prostate to rip another delicious moan from his boyfriend, before bringing his free hand to Makoto's cock. It's hot and heavy and slick with precome and Haru thinks he could faint, but he focuses on his task enough to match the curling of his fingers with evenly paced strokes up Makoto's dick.

Makoto is seeing stars, and after just a few tugs, he's seeing white, completely undone, coming hard and long up his stomach and chest, flushed red and heaving as he cries out Haru's name over and over and over again.

Haru works him through his orgasm, and he feels himself so utterly close to the edge without having been touched once, that the feeling of Makoto tightening around his fingers nearly pushes him over. With his fingers still inside Makoto, he tugs the hem of his boxers out of the way with the other hand, newly slick with Makoto's come, and grabs his own cock to jerk himself off till his own fluids are mingled with Makoto's on his abdomen.

When Haru's vision finally clears, Makoto has an arm draped across his face, chest heaving as he takes in deep breaths, accentuated by small whimpers. Haru admires him for a moment as he stabilizes himself, memorizing the feeling of Makoto's limp legs resting heavy around him, before standing up on wobbly legs to grab a hand towel to clean up.

Makoto murmurs a thanks, and Haru flops back onto the mattress beside him and snuggles up. Makoto instinctively wraps his arms around Haru, pulling him in close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Haru can't help but smile and nuzzles in closer, wrapping his arms around Makoto's back to settle in more against his chest.

"...Good?" Haru asks, somewhat sheepishly now that the confidence that comes with arousal has faded with their orgasms.

Makoto can't help but giggle, and he pulls Haru tighter against his chest. "Yes, Haru, I enjoyed it. As did you, it seems."

"Mm," Haru mutters, and Makoto knows that's a confirmation given how his boyfriend doesn't pull away to give him an incredulous stare.

It truly is a good thing neither of them had obligations that day, because Makoto found himself a little wobbly-kneed for the rest of the morning, and Haru would be damned if he couldn't give him a kiss every twenty minutes or so. 

Haru also seemed to be more comfortable with giving affection now. Something clicked in him, much like it did in Makoto when they'd first started becoming intimate, and the two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other. Haru even insisted on taking a shower together later that evening so he could bathe Makoto, who gladly obliged and reveled in the feeling of Haru's nimble fingers gently scratching his scalp.

Lines were finally starting to be approached, and neither of them would stop the other from crossing.


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he'd ever known was Makoto. Makoto Tachibana, his best friend and, if he could be so presumptuous without making his heart beat right out of his chest, his soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who accidentally stayed up 2 hours later than he should have to finish this chapter??? this guyyyyy
> 
> \-----
> 
> sex (top haru), first times, lots of nerves but also overwhelming horniness, fluff

"Mako-chan! Over here!"

"Ah, Nagisa! Sorry I'm late, I missed the train."

"No worries! Here, I kept a seat for you!" The blond was as bubbly as ever, and Makoto had missed him dearly. They settle opposite each other at the small cafe table, flagging down a waitress to order some drinks - Makoto going for a simple tea while Nagisa requests a syrup-heavy mocha drink.

"How have you been?" Makoto asks once he gets over the initial embarrassment of being late to their day out. Nagisa was up in Tokyo touring some university campuses, still not having decided on a school yet, despite how often he spoke about joining Haru at Hidaka University. Makoto was glad he was at least considering other options, trying to find the right fit. The two of them were the only ones with a free schedule today, but it'd been so long since the two of them had had time alone together, so it was welcome to be able to catch up one-on-one.

"Fantastic!" Nagisa beams, waving his hands in front of his chest for emphasis. "Everything is so busy and crowded up here, I love it!"

Makoto can’t help laughing at his enthusiasm. "Any schools standing out to you?"

"Oh, lots of them!" he replies with a smile, only drawn away from the conversation for a moment when their drinks arrive, and when he looks back at Makoto he has a devilish gleam in his eye that makes Makoto brace for impact. "Forget about that, though, how're things with you and Haru-chan?" 

There it is.

Ever polite, Makoto just lets out a nervous laugh and rolls his eyes. "We're fine, Nagisa," he says as he waves a dismissive hand and tries to hide in his cup of tea. He can’t help when his cheeks flush pink, since this is the first time he’s ever really talked to someone about how he and Haru are dating. He'd told a few classmates who were curious, but they'd only known him since he entered university, so none of the history was there. Suddenly talking about it to someone he'd known for years sets those little thrilled butterflies wild in his chest again.

Nagisa seems to catch this, and gently kicks at Makoto's shin under the table. "Aww, Mako-chan, things have to be better than _fine,"_ he teases before taking a long gulp of his mocha through a colorful straw. 

Makoto can’t help smiling around the rim of his mug, giving a bashful shrug of his shoulders. After taking an actual sip of his tea rather than simply using it to hide his face, he sets the mug back down between them and fiddles at the handle, relenting to Nagisa. "I am... very happy," is what he settles for, watching the contents of his drink swirl idly around the cup. "And Haru seems to be happy, too."

"See! Better than fine!" Nagisa crows, causing Makoto to laugh despite glancing nervously around at other patrons who look their way at the commotion. "I told you he liked you that way. Ever since you first told me you had a crush on him at Iwatobi!"

Makoto bites back a smile. "If you were so confident in that fact, how come I never realized it?"

"You were too nervous about it," Nagisa responds as if it were common sense, "Besides, he didn't seem ready to admit it yet, you know? You saying something might've scared him off for a little bit."

"Then how come you told me to confess to him back then!?" Makoto asks, nervously laughing to mask the sheer terror he would've felt if that had happened.

Nagisa just waves his hand again, giving a little shake of his head. "I was young and stupid then, Mako-chan. I hadn't experienced the world yet!"

"Nagisa, that was only, like, two years ago," Makoto sighs, though still amused. 

Nagisa was his confidant back then. Mostly for his newfound long-term crush on Haru, but also partially during his panic of understanding he really liked guys. Like, he _really_ liked guys. Nagisa liked everyone, and wasn't afraid to show it when he could, so he was the first person Makoto confided in. It still made him feel guilty that he hadn't told Haru first, despite Haru not caring who he'd shared such information with and being overall supportive, but since it was Haru who'd sparked the panic, it made it all the more difficult to come clean to him. While Nagisa might be a box full of sparks and firecrackers, he offered great advice and support when someone truly needed it.   
  
He wonders when Haru had first realized he liked guys. He'd never really shown an interest in anyone before, so it'd never come up in conversation between them. Makoto didn't mind, but now he’s curious.

"Are you still in your honeymoon phase?" Nagisa asks around his straw, snapping Makoto's attention back into the present.

"Huh?" is Makoto's eloquent response, which makes Nagisa giggle.

"Your honeymoon phase! You know, still lots of kissing and touching and... other things?" Nagisa prompts, waggling his eyebrows playfully with his last statement.

"Nagisa!" Makoto scolds, face going bright red all the way to the tips of his ears, completely giving him away. Nagisa lets out a triumphant "a-ha!" before Makoto can shush him. 

The blond just giggles and swirls his half-full glass with his straw. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan! I have to ask these things!" he says playfully, and Makoto just rolls his eyes and hides his face in his mug again. "You've been dating for, what, two months now? So I'm guessing you still are."

Makoto, still a bit lost on the concept, just nods his head and hopes Nagisa will drop it so they can talk about schools or something. Instead, traversing somewhere between wanting to be helpful and wanting to know all the juicy details, he drops the hammer.  
"Have you had sex yet?"

Makoto lets out a groan, finally realizing the mug won't do anything to hide his beet-red face, and opts for hiding behind his hands. "Nagisaaa," he whines, slightly muffled by his palms.

"Mako-chaaan," Nagisa mimics, his amusement obvious in his tone. "I'm just curious!"

After what feels likely nearly an eternity of sitting there, stewing in his embarrassment, Makoto slowly lowers his hands back to the table, though his cheeks are still very pink. "No, we haven't yet," he finally says, "But we've done... other stuff." There was no way he was going to go into detail here in public. He could hardly bring himself to talk about it over text, let alone in any sort of face-to-face situation, no matter the privacy available to them.

"Really?" Nagisa gasps, and Makoto thanks whoever's watching over him that he was lowering his voice.

"Is... that bad...?" Makoto asks, more so out of curiosity rather than any actual anxiety about it.

Nagisa purses his lips and shakes his head, shrugging one shoulder. "No, not really. I'm just surprised, I guess!" he replies, pausing to take another sip of his coffee, "It took you a long time to come to terms with your feelings, and even longer to get together. I don't think it's a bad thing you're taking your time in this department, too."

That helps put Makoto's embarrassment at ease, and he smiles softly at Nagisa. "Mm, yeah... thanks," he says, being met with one of Nagisa's tender smiles.

The rest of their outing is spent talking over schools, Makoto giving his advice to Nagisa as to what he should look for and any questions he should ask any administrators he meets, but of course on their walk back to Nagisa's hotel, he boasted on and on about how great Rei was doing as team captain, how proud he was of his boyfriend, and how he couldn't wait to see where he chose to go to university. While Nagisa had initially wanted to plan on attending the same university so they could be together as often as possible, Rei reasoned with him that they should choose to go somewhere that was best for their education and their future. Nagisa had pouted a little bit, but he was fairly quick to agree. Makoto couldn't subdue the pride he felt at seeing Nagisa maturing. He never wanted Nagisa to change his bubbly personality, but it was amazing to see how he could take initiative and was understanding that, even if they're apart, their friendships will always last. 

"Tell Haru-chan I say hi!" Nagisa waves back at Makoto as he enters the lobby to his hotel, where two of his sisters are waiting. 

Makoto smiles brightly and waves back, waiting till the three of them are out of sight towards the elevators, before turning to head home.

  


* * *

  
  
He arrives home to the smell of Haru cooking - unsurprisingly - mackerel and grilled vegetables for his post-practice lunch. "I'm home!" he calls out as he slips off his shoes and hangs his jacket at the doorway.

He plods into the kitchen, standing beside Haru to gently bump their hips together. 

"How was it?" Haru asks quietly as he averts his eyes from the stove for a moment to press a small peck to Makoto's lips.

"Good. Nagisa says hello," he murmurs after returning the gentle kiss.

"Mm," Haru hums, smiling softly as he turns back to his task.

Wanting to be of help, Makoto sets about to serving rice into bowls for the two of them. "How was practice?" Haru just shrugs, making a noncommittal sound. "Nothing exciting?" Makoto further presses with a laugh.

"No, just the usual," Haru offers, before taking a bowl from Makoto's hands to top with his fish and vegetables, before doing the same to Makoto's bowl, though with far less fish. Makoto says his thanks, and they sit together at their living room table to eat and chat.

After their idle chatter had dissipated and they'd eaten their fill, Makoto lets out a little hum to grab Haru's attention. "Hey, do you know what... the honeymoon phase is?"

Haru glances over at him, raising a curious eyebrow. "You mean... like after you get married?"

Makoto's cheeks go pink, and he laughs nervously and rubs at the back of his neck. "Ah, I guess. Nagisa brought it up today. Said we were in our honeymoon phase, or something."

Haru just cocks his head, lips pursed in thought. "I guess so," he says after a moment, scooting closer to Makoto on the couch so their thighs touch.

He smiles at the contact, and Makoto gently drapes his arm around Haru's shoulders and leans down to kiss his cheek. Haru hums pleasantly in response, leaning into the touch as his eyes flutter shut. Haru's hair is still slightly damp and smells deeply of chlorine, evidence to Makoto that he'd gotten home and straight to cooking before anything else. The scent is comforting, and Makoto shuts his eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"I also wanted to ask you something," he murmurs, and Haru just hums to indicate he's listening. "When did you know... that you liked guys?"

Haru is silent for a moment, thinking it over, because he'd never really thought about it that much. "I... don't know," he responds softly, and the two of them pull their heads apart to look at each other eye to eye.

"You don't know?" Makoto asks, a little amused. Although, he thinks to himself that he's not too surprised by such an answer. Haru was never one to dwell on stuff like that, or at the very least he hid it well.

Haru hums and nods his head, glancing down at his lap. "I just... realized I liked you," he mutters, cheeks going a little pink. Genuinely he'd never thought about it for longer than what was, looking back on it, an infinitesimal period of time. It first started to click that he loved Makoto rather than that he liked guys.

It may have been a surprise considering Makoto was a guy, and so many teachers and family members always asked them if they had any girlfriends, leaving no room for other options. Haru, however, found that he was more wary about being in love with someone who was his best friend rather than the fact that he was a guy. It didn’t help that, at the time, Makoto had yet to give him any sort of idea that he was interested in guys as well. The concept of being attracted to a boy wasn't what made Haru nervous, it was the fact that it was _Makoto,_ his best friend, and he didn't want to scare him away by confessing to something that many people still considered taboo.

Makoto's heart flutters, and he gives Haru a bright smile before continuing. "You never had crushes on other guys?" he asks, gently intertwining his fingers with Haru's to give his hand a little squeeze.

Again, Haru shakes his head, looking down at their clasped hands. "No, just... just Makoto."

He almost feels silly saying that, admitting that he'd never had feelings for someone prior to realizing he liked Makoto, and not even after the fact. All he'd ever known was Makoto. Makoto Tachibana, his best friend and, if he could be so presumptuous without making his heart beat right out of his chest, his soulmate. 

He squeezes Makoto's hand tighter at that thought, finally looking back up at his best friend. He still remembers the overwhelming relief he'd felt when Makoto had told him he was interested in dating guys more than girls. Makoto had been so nervous that Haru could feel it radiating off of him as they sat in Haru's empty house that day in high school. Makoto had started crying, he was so relieved that Haru had responded positively, and hugged him so tight that Haru had to tap out and admit he was choking. 

Even now, Haru could cry thinking about how vulnerable Makoto had been back then, and how vulnerable he still is. So soft and charming and too kind for his own good.  
Haru leans up, closing the short distance between them to press a firm, lingering kiss to Makoto's lips.

"I love you," he whispers, breath ghosting against Makoto's lips, and his best friend gasps. Haru pulls back, opening his eyes enough to peek at Makoto through his lashes. 

Makoto's cheeks are high with color, his eyes a little wide and lips slightly parted on his surprise. Before Haru can even think, Makoto pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in the crook of Haru's neck, making him squeak in surprise. He settles soon after, though, gently threading his arms around Makoto's back and pulling him close to trail his fingertips along the edge of his spine.

"...love you too," Makoto whispers, barely audible in his current position, but Haru can feel his voice rumble against the column of his throat. He pulls Makoto in tighter, nuzzling his cheek against his hair.

They sit together, tangled in each others arms on the couch, unwilling to move, unwilling to end this tender moment.

 _Soulmates,_ they both think, _Yes, that's what this is._

  


* * *

  
Haru can't stop thinking it.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Suddenly everything Makoto does gives him more reason to love him, and Makoto can tell something has clicked in Haru. Every time Haru holds his hand, kisses him, glances at him across the room, it holds so much more. So much so that Makoto thinks he might faint if Haru keeps telling him he loves him, both verbally and otherwise.

The rest of the week goes by in a blur, the both of them just wanting to get home to spend time together. While Azuma might not be the happiest with Haru leaving practice as soon as he can, Haru doesn't care. He just wants to spend time with his boyfriend right now. When the weekend finally arrives, and they both have a little more free time with no classes to attend, they hunker down on their couch on Friday evening to watch some cheesy action movie on Makoto's laptop with a bowl of popcorn between them. 

"Haru, this doesn't even make sense..." Makoto whines when a character who died twenty minutes ago suddenly shows up out of nowhere.

Haru just chuckles and rolls his eyes, reaching out to hit the spacebar with his toe to pause the movie. "Do you want to watch something else?"

"I don't know if I have enough faith left in film to even try watching something else..." he groans, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm. 

Haru giggles again, setting their now-empty popcorn bowl onto the table and shutting the laptop. "Well, what should we do?" he asks as he drapes his arm behind Makoto's head to play with his hair, gazing fondly at him. "We have the whole night available... and I don't have practice till noon tomorrow."

Makoto hums, finally dropping his hand to look up at Haru. He purses his lips, letting his eyes roam as he thinks over his options. He gets distracted, though, leaning back into Haru's gentle touch and looking up at him once more. He notes how beautiful Haru looks in the low light of their living room. "I... would quite like to kiss you."

That catches Haru momentarily off guard, and his cheeks turn a dusty shade of pink. Bashful, he glances away with an amused huff.

"Please?" Makoto says, voice high and innocent, and Haru can't keep his eyes off him for long.

"Fine," he says, feigning exasperation, before closing the short distance between them to press his lips to Makoto's. It's sweet, and a little salty from the popcorn. Haru melts into it, and Makoto hums appreciatively when Haru's fingers tangle in his hair. Haru's lips are so soft, and Makoto can hardly stand it.

What starts out as tender soon turns needy when Makoto lets out a keening whimper, parting his lips to let Haru dart his tongue out against his. They both moan softly, Haru's grip on his hair growing tighter. As they make out, Makoto feels his arousal ramp up, settling low and warm in his belly. He finds himself grappling at Haru's chest, fingers grasping at the fabric of his shirt. Without thinking, he adjusts himself on the couch, swinging his leg over Haru's lap so he can sit on his thighs and straddle him.

Haru lets out a groan, his own arousal increasing tenfold as Makoto's weight settles in his lap. _"Makoto,"_ he gasps before their lips find each other again, kissing deep and long and desperate.

"I love you, Haru-chan," Makoto says, muffled by Haru's lips, too hungry to pull away to speak.

Haru's heart leaps in his chest, and he wraps his arms tight around Makoto's waist as he kisses him again and again, small "love you"s slipping through whenever their lips part enough to get the syllables out.

When they finally, finally, need to part to breathe properly, they rest their foreheads together, and Haru absolutely adores how Makoto looks above him, cheeks high with color and lashes drooping low over his eyes. He squeezes Makoto's waist, letting his fingers ghost over his lower back. He thinks he could sit here forever and just stare into Makoto's eyes.

"Haru..." Makoto finally breaks the silence.

"Mm?" Haru hums, trying not to let himself get too distracted in finding all the faint little freckles on Makoto's cheeks. Makoto needed to come swimming with him more to get some sunshine and have those freckles stand out again.

"Can we, uh," Makoto starts, eyes flicking down to Haru's chest, nervousness seeping into his posture. Haru just holds him tighter, hoping the little circles he makes with his fingers on his lower back is enough to help put him at ease. At the very least, it urges Makoto to keep speaking. "I really... want... to have sex with you." 

The words fall out in a jumble, and it takes Haru a second to process it before his eyes go wide and his fingers still on Makoto's back. "Makoto-.”

"If you don't want to, that's okay! Really, I don't mind, I just wanted to ask since we haven't yet and I've been thinking about it and-.”

"Makoto!" Haru cuts him off, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. Makoto audibly swallows, and Haru bites back on his giggles to make sure Makoto doesn’t feel stupid for asking. Haru raises his hands to Makoto's face, cradling his cheeks so they look at each other face-to-face. "Makoto..." Haru murmurs, smiling when he sees the anxiety in Makoto's features melt away. "I... I do want to, um... have sex with you," he mutters, his own face going just as pink as Makoto's.

Makoto's anxiety completely fades, and he beams down at Haru. "Okay," he says, pleased, before pressing their lips together again.

As they continue to kiss, Haru trails his hands back down to Makoto's waist, and right as he distracts Makoto by sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, he drags his hands down over Makoto's ass and gives him a squeeze. It rips a gasp out of Makoto, who instinctively rolls his hips forward into Haru's abdomen. "Want me to make you feel good?" Haru purrs, gently kneading Makoto's backside.

 _"Aah,_ Haru," Makoto whimpers, giving a shaky nod of his head.

"What do you want me to do?" Haru presses, but keeps his voice soft, punctuating his question by kissing the shell of Makoto's ear.

Haru's not picky about this at all, and would be more than happy to top or bottom in their first time having sex. Even if sex isn't what comes of this situation, he'd be happy doing anything as long as Makoto was happy and comfortable. He lets Makoto compose himself a bit, get up the courage to ask for what he wants, and leaves one hand on his ass while the other trails up to his lower back again, rubbing small, soothing circles. 

Finally, Makoto lets out a shuddering breath. "I... I want you to, um... I want you to f-fuck me," he stammers, and Haru can feel how hot his cheeks are as he burrows into the crook of Haru's neck to hide his blush.

The request goes straight to Haru's dick, a groan falling past his lips. "Oh, _Makoto."_ He pulls Makoto in closer, rolling his hips up into the underside of Makoto's thigh. "Oh, please, Makoto, bedroom- bedroom now," he whines, and is given no time to be embarrassed by how desperate he sounds as Makoto pushes off of him and grabs Haru's hand to stumble to his bedroom together.

In no time, they're a pile of tangled limbs on the bed, barely wanting to stop kissing to give them a chance to get undressed. Haru's hands are scrabbling at Makoto's chest, yanking his tee-shirt over his head while Makoto fumbles with the hem of Haru's sweatpants. Haru lets out a frustrated huff when he struggles at the tie of Makoto's pants, finally sitting up while Makoto lays on the mattress, so he can undo the tie and pull Makoto's pants and boxers off to toss them to the floor. 

"Eager, hm?" Makoto teases, voice laced with arousal. He grabs one of his pillows and slips it under his hips, effectively lifting them slightly up off the mattress.

Haru would quip back, tease him for also being worked up, but his voice falters as he admires his friend's fully nude form. His legs are spread, framing his half-hard dick as it rests on his abdomen. His hair is tousled, thanks to Haru's grabby-hands, and his pupils are blown wide in the dark room, only lit by the light streaming in from the hallway.

"Maybe I am eager," Haru responds, taking a moment to toss off his own shirt and kick his pants and underwear off onto the floor before grabbing the lube and a condom packet from Makoto's stash. When he settles back onto the mattress, Makoto jostles a little and just stares at him, a little flustered by Haru's admission. Catching onto this, Haru grins. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asks, before leaning over Makoto to give him a chaste kiss.

Makoto can hardly speak now, back in the hot seat, flustered and unable to grab at any material to tease Haru with. Haru grins down at him, pleased that he'd gotten Makoto flustered enough to be speechless. He continues to kiss him, letting the previous desperation melt into something slower, more deliberate, to make sure Makoto isn’t too worked up or excited. 

He slots his hips between Makoto's thighs, and the contact they get when both their dicks rub together has them gasping. Makoto's hands fly up to wrap around Haru's shoulders, his blunt nails gently scratching down Haru's shoulder blades as he more deliberately grinds their hips together. 

As good as they both feel, Haru lets out a small growl as he pulls away, not wanting to waste their night on rutting against each other. Not that he didn't find that incredibly hot, but he wanted to show Makoto just how much he loved him. He wanted to make Makoto feel _amazing._

Haru grabs for the lube again, resting back on his heels to pop the cap and admire Makoto before him. He's fully hard now, and his dick is leaking heavily onto his abdomen, both from their rutting and from the anticipation. Haru deliberately hardens his gaze, taking his sweet time to trail his eyes up his lover's body while coating his fingers with lube, trying to make a bit of a show of how much Makoto has turned him on. When he meets Makoto's eyes, though, he pauses.

"Makoto, you can always say stop, okay?" Haru murmurs, dropping the lube so he can rest his clean hand on Makoto's thigh, rubbing his thumb gently into the soft skin.

Makoto gasps and nods his head once, chewing on his lower lip. "I... I'm just nervous," he mutters, barely audible, before covering his face with his hands. Haru hums and scoots around Makoto to sit closer to his face, trailing his fingers over the backs of his hands, trying to lure him out of hiding.

"We don't have to do this," Haru assures, absolutely meaning it when he leans down to press a kiss to Makoto's fingertips.

"But... I want to," comes Makoto's meek voice, muffled by his hands.

Haru can't help the little huff of laughter that escapes him, but he simply presses a few more kisses to the back of Makoto's hands, until he finally shows his face again. His cheeks are bright red, lips turned down into a nervous frown, and Haru smiles fondly at him.

Makoto feels silly for being nervous. He knows it's normal to be nervous about this, but it's Haru. He has no reason to be nervous. He wouldn't want to be in this situation with anyone else in the world, so why is he so overwhelmed? He's struggling between being horny and anxious when Haru speaks again.

"Makoto, it's okay to be nervous. I'm nervous, too," he admits, voice soft as he rests his hand on Makoto's chest, feeling his racing heartbeat. Makoto blinks up at him, resting one of his hands atop Haru's. "We'll go slow, okay? And you can tell me to stop any time, I won't be upset. You can change your mind."

Makoto shuts his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths as he lets Haru's soft, deep voice wash over him. Slowly, his heartbeat begins to calm and tension leaves his body. 

"I want to make you feel good, Makoto, but I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

Makoto feels like he could cry, but rather than let those tears escape, he reaches out to the back of Haru's head and pulls him in for a deep kiss. He moans into Haru's mouth, and Haru moans back, pressing as close as he can to his boyfriend as they make out. Makoto's anxiety begins to fade, easily being overtaken by deep, adoring arousal.

"Want you, Haru. Want you to fuck me," Makoto finally gasps, and after one last deep, desperate kiss, Haru pulls away to settle between Makoto's thighs again. He spreads them eagerly, feeling much more at ease, and rolls his hips to lure Haru in.

With a small whimper, Haru eases his slick fingers against Makoto's entrance. Makoto sighs at the touch, only tensing for the initial penetration of Haru's first finger.

"Good?" Haru asks once he's got his index finger pressed in up to the knuckle. He gently probes around with the digit, letting Makoto ease into the intrusion. When Makoto sighs again and nods his head, Haru begins to gently thrust his finger in and out, gently probing to stretch Makoto, before adding a second finger and continuing the process.

Makoto already feels foggy-headed, but in the best possible way. He clenches slightly around Haru's fingers, and Haru whines at the feeling. He’s already so affected by how Makoto feels just around his fingers that the idea of that feeling being around his cock has him hard as a rock and leaking precome onto Makoto's sheets.

Haru takes his time in scissoring and stretching Makoto, wanting this to be the least painful process for him. He'd always been told that the first time having sex was painful, but was it the same for guys? Perhaps it was just an old wives tale, he thinks to himself, because Makoto says he's used sex toys, including dildos before and that had to be close enough to the real thing, right?

It's enough reasoning to keep Haru's own anxiety at bay. Meanwhile, Makoto is whining and writhing underneath him, canting his hips upward into Haru's hand every time he thrusts his fingers. Haru finds his mouth nearly watering at the sight, reveling in how Makoto's cock spurts a little precome every time he rubs over his prostate.

"Haru, _please,"_ he whines, blushing all the way down to his chest as his abs flex with each little wave of pleasure that runs through him.

Haru hums, and thinks about playing coy, but remembering how nervous Makoto was, he just asks, "Want me inside you now?"

Makoto moans, high and helpless, his eyes screwing shut as Haru emphasizes his question by mercilessly rubbing his fingertips into Makoto's prostate. 

"Yes, _yes!_ Haru, puh... _please,_ want it- _aaah."_ He tapers off on a sigh as Haru gently pulls his fingers out, sufficiently pleased with his job of stretching Makoto. He absently notes how his hands are shaking a little as he rips open the condom packet and struggles for a moment to roll the condom on. He'd only done it once before when he was curious as to how it worked, and at least he seemed to remember enough to not totally screw it up. 

He grabs the lube again, spreading more across his fingers before stroking his cock, enough to get him fully standing to attention but not enough to work himself up anymore than he already is. He tries not to get himself to rush into it, for his and, more importantly, Makoto's sake. But Makoto is making it very difficult to take things slow. He's idly rolling his hips, to the point that his inner thigh brushes the tip of Haru's cock, urging him to move closer to Makoto.

"Haru..." Makoto whispers, eyelids heavy, lips perpetually parted around his deep breathing.

Haru takes one more moment to admire him, resting his hands on Makoto's thighs to spread them apart, both of them only vaguely aware of the lube still slick on his fingers. 

"Okay?" he asks as he scoots his hips closer, lining himself up with Makoto and teasing the tip of his dick against his ass.

Makoto whimpers Haru's name, quickly nodding his head and taking some deep breaths to keep himself from tensing up again. With Haru's previous words of comfort still ringing in his ears, he sighs, and tucks his legs around Haru's waist to pull him in closer.

"Please," Makoto says once more, and Haru obliges, slowly pushing his hips forward till he's easing inside of his boyfriend.

Immediately, both of them moan.

Haru feels like he could pass out and he's just barely got the head of his dick inside Makoto. It feels _so good._ Makoto is tight and wet and hot and Haru white-knuckles the sheets on either side of Makoto's chest to keep himself from bottoming out in one go. He takes it slow, pausing every time Makoto tenses around him, unused to the intrusion, and only proceeds when Makoto relaxes and whines for him to keep going.

Makoto adores the stretch of Haru pushing into him. After the initial shock of the head of his dick pushing past that tight ring of muscle, he feels like he can withstand this feeling forever. Haru feels thick inside of him, and every inch added makes his dick leak heavy drops of precome onto his stomach. It hurts a little, but not in a way that's uncomfortable. The stretch burns in the best possible way, amplifying the pleasure he feels when Haru bottoms out inside of him, hips flush to the backs of his thighs.

"Fuck, Makoto _-oooh,"_ Haru moans, chest heaving as he adjusts to the feeling of Makoto squeezing around him. It suddenly occurs to him that he's not going to last long at all, and hopes that Makoto will be able to get as much pleasure out of this as Haru imagines he will. "Feels so good..." 

Makoto rolls his hips gently, adjusting to how the slight shift feels, his voice rising into a high whimper. He tightens his legs around Haru's waist, his heels digging into the small of his back. "I feel so... full," Makoto murmurs, staring down between them, past his own aching arousal to where Haru is disappearing into him. It rips a moan from his throat, and he tightens involuntarily around Haru as his head falls back onto the bed.

Haru is staring down at him, cheeks dark and pupils blown wide. His arms are shaking slightly, clearly trying his best to not pound into Makoto immediately. He chokes when Makoto tightens around him, gently rolling his hips forward to meet Makoto's hips.

"Can... can I move?" Haru finally asks, stilling himself so he can regain some semblance of control and listen to what Makoto wants.

Instead of responding right away, Makoto pulls down on Haru, pressing their lips together into a breathless kiss. 

He loves Haru so much.

"Make love to me, Haru," Makoto murmurs when they pull apart. The pleasure is already insurmountable, and his dick twitches when Haru groans softly and begins to ease his hips backward, gently pulling out of Makoto.

As promised, Haru starts out slow, easing his hips back into his lover at an even pace. As much as Makoto wants to tell Haru he's not made of porcelain, the gentleness makes his heart swell. 

He loves Haru and Haru loves him.

As he becomes more comfortable with his movements, and feels Makoto begin to tense less frequently around him, Haru eases the pace into something faster. He shifts slightly, bending Makoto's hips up more and _oh._

Makoto's eyes screw shut as Haru hits his prostate just right, Haru's name tumbling over his lips on a moan. _"Oh,_ right there, Haru, right- oh, god..."

With an angle pinned down, Haru speeds up the thrust of his hips even more, brushing Makoto's prostate each time. Everything is so much, and Haru feels like he's drowning in pleasure as Makoto's muscles flutter around his cock, taking him in deeper. He manages to get his eyes to focus on Makoto's face, who opens his eyes in time to make eye contact.

"You feel so good, baby," Haru finds himself slurring out, barely registering the pet name that comes with it.

Makoto's eyes widen, and Haru takes his moment of surprise to bury himself as deep as he can inside Makoto and grinds his hips hard. Makoto tosses his head back and groans, hands scrabbling up Haru's back, his short nails leaving raised marks all over his shoulders.

After a few moments of grinding stimulation, Haru starts up his thrusts again, alternating between the two actions to push Makoto higher. 

His voice cracks around Haru's name every time he grinds into him, completely delirious with pleasure. He knows what penetration feels like, he's experienced it before, alone in the confines of his bedroom, but this is different. This is with _Haru._ His best friend. His boyfriend, lover, _soulmate._ He feels so warm, so content, completely at ease with Haru pleasuring him like this. When he opens his eyes to watch, Haru has a look of intense concentration on his face, only faltering every time Makoto squeezes around him. 

Seeing Haru so keen on making him feel good, so focused on Makoto, almost overwhelms him. He can tell Haru is close already, and while his stamina isn't anything to brag about, Makoto knows Haru has less control.

As if reading his mind, Haru gives a rather sharp thrust into Makoto, jostling him against the pillows and making his voice taper up into a wail at the fast spark of pleasure. "Want you to come first," Haru manages to gasp out, rolling his hips into Makoto slowly, massaging his prostate as best he can. Makoto already feels so tight around him that Haru can barely imagine what it would feel like to have Makoto come around him, tensing so hard he couldn't even pull out and would just have to come buried deep inside him. He has to tamp down the thoughts to keep himself from coming at the mere prospect of it, and his arms quiver as he supports himself above Makoto.

"Oh, Haru," Makoto sighs, surging upward to meet him for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a sharp groan as Haru shifts so he can support himself with one hand while the other grips around Makoto's cock.

He's absolutely drenched, and they both moan just from the slickness and wet sounds that arise when Haru starts stroking him in time with his grinding.

Makoto's eyes roll into the back of his head, grabbing at any part of Haru he can reach with him sitting farther upright. He palms at his shoulders, arms, chest, anywhere, and his voice rises higher and louder as Haru begins to thrust into him again, making sure his fist keeps time to give Makoto as much pleasure as possible.

It's not long before Makoto is babbling, words slurring together as pleasure and love and comfort overwhelms his system. "Haru, Haruka- oh, _fuck,_ please Haru... _aah,_ I'm-!" He's so close, he's so close, and he knows Haru can tell.

Makoto keeps tightening around him and his dick spurts out more precome every time Haru hits his prostate. "Come on, Makoto, baby, wanna see you come- wanna feel you," Haru moans, trailing up into a whimper as Makoto's dick twitches heavily in his palm and his thrusts start to fall out of rhythm.

"Ah, Haru!" Makoto cries as he gives a particularly hard thrust, and he throws an arm over his eyes as he rolls his hips in time once more before he's coming, spilling over Haru's fist and up to his chest in thick ropes. He wails Haru's name, voice strained as stars dance behind his eyelids.

Haru is gone as soon as Makoto goes impossibly tight around him, burying himself deep inside Makoto as he comes hard, hips twitching idly as he chases that feeling for as long as it lasts. His ears are ringing, white blurs his vision, and after what feels like forever he finally manages to open his eyes and look at Makoto again.

He's breathing heavily, his come-spattered chest rising and falling quickly. He's still flushed pink, his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He still has his arm tossed over his eyes when Haru gingerly pulls out of him, causing them both to sigh at the slight discomfort and sensitivity. That's when Haru hears it. Makoto's voice chokes, thick and wet.

His heart sinks.

He's crying.

"Makoto," Haru says, voice filled in concern as he moves out from between Makoto's thighs to lay beside him, ignoring the stickiness over his abdomen to wrap his arm around his waist. "Makoto, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, Makoto, I'm sorry, I-"

Makoto abruptly pulls his arm away from his face and turns to look Haru in the eye. Haru's breath catches in his chest. 

Makoto is smiling, his tear-filled eyes dazzling in the dim light of the bedroom.

"Haru, I'm okay," he assures, despite how thick his voice is from crying. He hiccups a bit, chin quivering as he shifts closer to Haru so he can kiss him. It's wet and salty, but Haru returns it.

"You're crying..." Haru mutters against his lips, placing a gentle hand to Makoto's chest so they can back up to look each other in the eye again. 

"I'm happy," Makoto replies, and Haru can't find any lie in it.

But still, he can't help worrying. "But you're crying," he reiterates, and Makoto laughs. He kisses Haru again, soft and slow this time, gathering up his scattered thoughts as he gently floats down from his high.  
"I think I was just... overwhelmed," he explains, settling his head back against the pillow to stare up at Haru, eyes still damp, but no more new tears threatening to spill over.

"A good overwhelmed?" Haru asks softly, reaching a hand out to gently brush Makoto's tear trails off his cheeks.

Makoto leans into the touch, eyes shutting as he hums happily. "Yes, good overwhelmed."

They lay in silence, Haru brushing at his cheeks and Makoto leaning into the touch. Everyone always joked about how they could read each others minds, but Haru really felt they could do such a thing. They both understood how much this meant to them without needing to verbally explain it. Makoto could tell that Haru loved and adored him to the fullest extent, and Haru could tell that Makoto knew that was completely true, and such was true the other way around. 

Eventually, Haru reluctantly pulls away from his boyfriend, standing up on slightly wobbly legs to grab a damp cloth from their bathroom to clean up, telling Makoto to keep comfortable in bed while he does so.

"Want to take a shower?" Haru asks softly as he sits on the edge of the bed once they're wiped down, reaching a hand out to brush Makoto's bangs out of his eyes, still slightly damp with sweat.

"Mm, maybe. Don't wanna stand up though," he pouts, and Haru rolls his eyes, gently poking at his stomach, causing Makoto to yelp and curl in on himself a little.

Haru stands back up off the bed, stretching his arms above his head. "Well, I'm not going to sleep with a sweat-monster," he teases. That just makes Makoto pout again, really playing it up. Haru laughs. "If you come shower, I'll wash your hair for you, hm?"

The offer seems to work, because Makoto smiles up at him before he sits up and reaches his hands out to Haru.

Haru raises a curious brow. "What, you want me to carry you?"

Makoto laughs and shakes his head. It makes Haru giggle, and he reaches out to take one of his hands and heave him off the bed. He stumbles a little, but regains his footing easily enough, giving Haru's backside a little pat as he shepherds him to the bathroom. The touch makes Haru blush and he gives Makoto an incredulous stare, but he drags him into a hot shower nonetheless.

Makoto hums contently as Haru soaps him up, running his hands over upper body, and pressing a few kisses to the sudsy area when he can find an opening. When Haru begins scrubbing his hair, Makoto completely relaxes, eyes falling shut as he listens to the running water and Haru humming a soft melody behind him.

Freshly washed, and in clean pajamas and in Haru's bed rather than Makoto's - Haru insisted they sleep on clean sheets, but neither of them wanted to change Makoto's now - they both settle into each others arms. Their exhaustion finally settles in, amplified by the hot shower relaxing them to the core. 

Just as Makoto feels he might fall asleep, Haru hums against his chest, mumbling something incoherent.

"Huh?" Makoto asks softly, barely able to muster up his voice in his sleepiness.

"Mm, love you, Makoto," Haru repeats, and presses a gentle kiss to his collarbone.  
Makoto lets out an amused huff before snuggling closer.

"Love you too, Haru."


	5. Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before either of them say another word, Makoto suddenly stands up and pads down the hall to his room, only to return a few moments later with a small variety of objects that Haru can't help being a little embarrassed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayye this is a bit of a shorter one!! hope y'all are enjoying :3 also, feel free to drop ideas for later chapters in the comments! i have a pretty long list of ideas that i wanna explore here, but i'd be happy to hear what some other people are thinking! as long as it fits into this little world i've created for them lol
> 
> \-----
> 
> haru uses a sex toy for the first time in his life

“I’m home,” Haru states to the apartment, finally returning from practice.Azuma had really been on his ass lately, always pushing him to do more than he wanted to, and that was saying something, considering Haru was notorious for being able to practice hours longer than anyone else and barely feel the strain.He could feel it tonight, though, burning deep in his muscles.As he shucks off his jacket, he makes a mental note to take some painkillers before he goes to bed so he really sleeps it off.

As he further enters the apartment, he hears the shower running down the hall. _Excellent_ , he thinks, _the water will already be warm_.

When he enters the bathroom, the mirror is steamed up and Makoto’s back is to him, vaguely visible through the frosted glass door.

“Makoto,” Haru says softly as he enters, getting the others attention.

“Ah, Haru!” he squeaks, startling under the hot water, and Haru can see him turn to face him, “You scared me!”

Haru just laughs, stripping down and tossing his clothes into a pile on the floor.Makoto opens the door for him with a small click, shampoo still sudsing in his hair.Haru leans up to kiss him as he tugs the door shut again, sighing when the warm water finally hits his skin. 

“Didn’t mean to,” he mutters when he pulls away to reach for the soap and lather himself up, accidentally bumping Makoto with his elbows.Realistically, this shower could really only fit one of them at a time, but a few elbow bashes never hurt anybody.At least not for more than a few seconds.

Makoto just rolls his eyes and sticks his head under the stream of water to start scrubbing his scalp.“How was practice?” he asks when he’s sufficiently de-shampooed, wiping the water from his eyes.

“Mm, good, I guess,” Haru murmurs as they shift around so he can stand under the water and rinse off before grabbing his shampoo.

“Gave you a good workout, hm?” Makoto asks with a smile.Haru has a certain code when it comes to how practice went.If it was the usual, it was boring and easy.If it was good, he was pushed hard and is going to be sore and tired the rest of the day.If it was bad, well, Makoto has yet to hear Haru say practice was bad, but he hopes he never has to.

Haru simply hums with a nod of his head before scrubbing at his scalp idly, fingers moving slowly.With a little nudge, Makoto turns him around so Haru’s back is to him and he can scrub instead.Haru sighs and relaxes into the feeling, letting his hands drop to his sides and shut his eyes as Makoto cleans him.

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” he asks as he leans Haru’s head back into the stream of water to rinse his hair.Haru shakes his head.“Well, how about I cook you something while you sit and relax, okay?”

Haru lets out an amused huff.“Just don’t add as much salt as last time.”

“That was one time, Haru!” Makoto pouts.Haru was still teaching him how to cook things more difficult than rice or eggs, but he was learning he had a habit of over seasoning.

With a few more quips back and forth, they finish their shower sufficiently clean, each changing into their loungewear for the night and Makoto makes Haru promise he’ll sit on the couch and work on studying while he does the cooking.Haru only glances toward the kitchen to bark advice a few times, and Makoto only _almost_ burns the skin off the mackerel when he becomes too focused on chopping some green onions.

“Want to sleep in separate beds tonight?” Makoto asks softly as they sit on the couch together, food eaten and dishes cleaned, glancing over their respective readings for the week. 

Haru purses his lips in thought.Whenever he’s particularly sore, he usually likes to sleep in his own bed, alone, so he doesn’t strain himself further in the night, but Makoto’s body pressed against his right now as they sit on the couch is far too enticing.

“Mm, wanna sleep with you,” he states, not looking up from his book.

Makoto giggles, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.When they finally drag themselves to bed, Haru downs his painkillers and flops into Makoto’s bed beside him, snuggling close to his warmth.The ache in his joints slowly begins to fade, and while it’s likely just from the medicine, he likes to think that Makoto’s tender kisses and gentle arms around his waist are what soothes him to sleep.

* * *

The following day, Haru comes home sore again.Azuma was really pushing him now, always telling him how he needed to focus, to aim higher, to make sure he was as strong as possible to go up against the world’s powerhouses.He was absolutely right, but Haru was going to start getting grumpy if he had to come home aching every day after practice.

“Have you told him you’re this sore?” Makoto asks as he massages at Haru’s bare back as he lays across his bed.

Haru grumbles.“Yes, but he says that’s a good thing.”

Makoto sighs.“I guess he’s right… it means you’re improving, pushing past your best,” he mutters, and Haru simply hums in agreement, although still sounding cranky about it.

Eventually Haru does start to loosen up underneath him, eyes falling shut as his muscles begin to relax once more.Rather than continue, Makoto sits on the bed beside him then, the mattress bouncing as he does so, and Haru glances up at him from where he’s propped his chin on his folded arms.

“Say, you… you said you’ve never used, um, toys before, right?” Makoto asks softly, voice a little meek as he wrings his hands in his lap, looking anywhere but Haru’s face.

Haru’s brow furrows.“Toys?” he asks, completely lost on the context of the question, and Makoto’s face goes beet red.

“You… you know, like… sex toys.”

 _Oh_.Haru blinks, then slowly shakes his head, though still lost on why exactly Makoto would be bringing this up right now, of all times.

Ever the mind-reader, Makoto quickly fills in the blanks.“It’s just… whenever I get really sore from working or swimming, I find that… getting off helps me feel better,” he murmurs, still wringing his hands in his lap, “Like… you build up all this tension in your body, and let it all go at once.Sort of like… a reset on your body.”

Again, Haru just blinks, but the gears in his head are turning into place.

Before either of them say another word, Makoto suddenly stands up and pads down the hall to his room, only to return a few moments later with a small variety of objects.Haru can’t help being slightly embarrassed by it, seeing Makoto standing there with a deep purple dildo, a small tapered black object with some sort of matching remote, and a fresh bottle of lube in his hands.Knowing he’s used them before, however, sends his heart racing. 

“I could- could show you… if you wanted,” Makoto says sheepishly, still just standing barely inside the doorway. 

Despite the heat radiating from his face, Haru scans his eyes over the objects.“What’s that one?” Haru asks, pointing to the small, black object in Makoto’s left hand.It’s no more than ten centimeters long, conical with a rounded tip, and the base appears to be around five centimeters in diameter.Tucked underneath it against Makoto’s palm is a small remote control, just a few buttons laid out across its surface.Haru notices the very brief, sly smile that graces Makoto’s lips, but it disappears just as quickly and Makoto sits back down on the bed beside him once more.

“Ah, it’s uh, a plug.A butt plug,” he explains, some of his nervous embarrassment beginning to dissipate.He drops the dildo and lube on the bed to better hold out and display the plug. 

Haru takes it gingerly in his hands, running his fingers over the rubber surface.It’s heavier than he expected.“Why does it have a remote?” he asks.

Makoto chuckles softly, holding the remote flat in his palm to show the buttons.Two columns, each labeled with a number one through six.Haru notes how the mid-range numbers are the most faded away.“It vibrates.” 

Haru’s cheeks go bright red, and he can’t help whipping his eyes up to Makoto’s.“ _What?_ ”

Makoto laughs a little more freely this time, though his slightly hunched posture indicates he’s still embarrassed.Haru looks back down at the plug, now thoroughly fascinated, but also a little turned on.An image of Makoto writhing against his sheets, the plug humming quietly under the sound of his moaning, has Haru’s dick very interested.

“Do you want to try it?”

Haru’s eyes snap back up to Makoto’s, then back down to the plug.He had no clue that sex toys could do stuff like that, and he definitely wants to try it at some point, but just the thought of it has him biting back a whimper.

“I… not right now,” he says softly, and Makoto hums in understanding and gently takes the plug from his hands to set aside.

“How about this?” he asks as he holds out the dildo now.Haru eyes it, cheeks flushed pink.It’s realistic in shape, but doesn’t have too many details.There’s a defined head, and it flares out at the base, sans ballsack.It’s not too large, and Haru would compare it to his own penis, though perhaps slightly more slender. 

Haru bites his lip, then tentatively reaches out to take the toy and feel it with his own hands.It’s firm, but has a little give, enough to bend easily.Using toys had never really occurred to him before, but as soon as Makoto divulged that he used them, he had to admit he was a little more intrigued.He pouts, though, and Makoto eyes him curiously.

“But… why use this when… you could, um,” he starts, looking away bashfully as his sentence trails off.Despite this, Makoto seems to understand what he’s asking.

“Haru, I… I do want to have sex with you again and… I would like to be the one on top sometimes but…” he pauses, watching as Haru thumbs the underside of the dildo’s crown.“But I’m afraid… I’m too nervous I would hurt you.”

Haru can’t help letting out an amused huff.Makoto definitely was well endowed, and perhaps Haru wasn’t ready for that, but he’s nothing if not stubborn. 

“But I want to,” he says with a small pout as he looks back at his boyfriend, doing a poor job at hiding his embarrassment and arousal.

Makoto giggles and rolls his eyes.“No, Haru,” he presses, giving him a little nudge, and Haru relents.

It doesn’t take long for Haru to get undressed, kicking his pants off onto the floor as he props himself up on his pillows.Makoto doesn’t say anything about how Haru is already hard, which he’s thankful for, and simply rips off the sealing plastic on the new bottle of lube. 

Haru had only fingered himself a handful of times.The first time was out of sheer curiosity when he first discovered gay porn.It was difficult at first, and he found it more frustrating than anything, but he’d hit just the right spot to leaves his thighs shaking and the payoff was worth it.From then on, though, he did it sparingly, only when he really wanted to go boneless and forget the world for a while.Thinking back on it, it was just like what Makoto was talking about now.It was a way to relax after a long day.

The plug sits untouched on his bedside table while Makoto pops open the lube and spreads it evenly over his fingers.He’s got himself situated between Haru’s spread legs, and suddenly Haru wonders how Makoto can deal with being in a situation like this because he wants to curl in on himself out of sheer embarrassment.He loves looking at Makoto spread out underneath him, but with the scenario flipped, with him being the center of attention, he thinks he might combust. 

“Haru, are you okay?”

Haru snaps back into reality and stares up at his friend.Without realizing, he’d tucked his knees together, hiding himself from Makoto, and he had started to tug the sheets over his chest.He swallows, then slowly nods his head and relaxes again, pushing the sheets back down flat to the mattress and letting his legs fall open, washing away Makoto’s concern.“Sorry…”

“You don’t need to be nervous, Haru.I want to see every part of you,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss him.Haru sighs, letting his eyes fall shut as he listens to Makoto and relaxes further. 

Makoto’s lips aren’t as soft as his own, but they draw him in nonetheless.So much so, that Haru’s guard drops and he lets out a startled squeak when Makoto trails his slick fingers over his perineum and downward.It’s still a little cold, but he urges Makoto to continue when he pauses.

Very quickly, he finds himself gasping, whimpering gently as Makoto’s fingers play at his asshole.When Makoto begins to press his middle finger inside of him, he lets out a keening sigh and drops his head back against the pillows.They’re both well-built men, but Makoto is so much _bigger_.His fingers are wider, rougher, and they rub at Haru in places he’s never felt before.Finally, Makoto gets the first digit plunged all the way into Haru, and he gently grinds his knuckles against his ass.

“Makoto- _oooh_ ,” Haru groans, grappling at his boyfriend’s free bicep to keep himself grounded.

“Okay?” Makoto gasps, voice a bit strained, and when Haru looks up he just meets the top of his head, sandy brown hair sticking out every which way.He’s staring down between them, watching as his hand grinds against Haru’s backside.

“ _Move_ ,” Haru bites, and he’s almost peeved when Makoto just chuckles in response.

“So demanding.”

 _So that’s how it’s gonna be_ , Haru thinks as Makoto finally looks up to meet his eyes.He opens his mouth to retort, make a snappy remark back, but Makoto rolls his wrist and curls his finger just right enough that all Haru can do is groan and let his eyes roll back into his head.Just like Makoto had done for Haru, he gives Makoto pointers on what he likes.He doesn’t have a lot of experience, so there’s new things left to learn, but Makoto listens intently and does as he’s asked.

Pretty soon Haru is rolling his hips up into Makoto’s hand, mouth dropped half-open on soft, breathy moans.Gingerly, Makoto adds in a second finger, and it’s already a bigger stretch than Haru has ever experienced.He groans and rolls his hips more, trying to take him in deeper.

“My, my, you _are_ demanding,” Makoto teases, and heat coils tighter in Haru’s gut.He thought Makoto liked it when he was bossed around and teased, but apparently he likes to dish it out just as much as he takes it. 

Makoto curls his fingers and grinds them right up into Haru’s prostate, making stars go off behind his eyes and his back arch off the bed.“ _Please_ , Makoto,” Haru gasps, grabbing still at his arm, tight enough that he knows his nails will leave marks, but he can’t bring himself to stop. 

“Please _what?_ ”Makoto is grinning down at him, and Haru thinks he’s never looked so devilish before.Before he can answer, Makoto grinds his fingers again, just like Haru told him to, and his response is choked off on a deep moan.“That’s what I thought,” Makoto says before continuing to work Haru open, easing up on him enough to focus more on stretching him rather than forcing him closer to orgasm.

When Makoto finally pulls his fingers out, Haru whines, clenching around nothing and rolling his hips.The emptiness almost aches, and his eyes flutter open to look up at his friend.Without Makoto’s distracting fingers, Haru can finally see just how flustered he really is, despite his teasing remarks.He’s flushed pink, his blush trailing down under the collar of his shirt.He’s also now absently rubbing at the bulge in his sweatpants, and Haru whimpers again.

Makoto grins.“You ready for me to take care of you?” he asks, and Haru can just barely catch the the way his voice wavers as his eyes trail down his body.His eyes go glassy when they settle between Haru’s legs again, and Makoto’s jaw drops on a silent groan when Haru makes a point of hitching his hips up toward him.

“Hurry up,” Haru quips, not quite as forceful as he’d hoped, but it’s gets Makoto to fumble for the lube again and reach for the dildo.

It’s quick work to get the dildo properly lubed up, but Makoto pauses.“Haru… are you sure you-?”

“Makoto, just _do it_ ,” Haru barks, but again, the bite is all gone when his voice trails up into a gasp as he shimmies his hips closer.Makoto startles for a moment, but soon enough is rolling his eyes and biting back a smile.

“So bossy,” he grumbles, and Haru would snap back at him if Makoto didn’t immediately start pressing the toy against his ass.

Haru’s eyes go wide as Makoto pushes it in. 

_Oh.Oh, fuck_. 

This was very different from fingers.It was worlds away from his own, and was already stretching him farther than Makoto’s hands had.He can’t keep himself from tensing, screwing his eyes shut as he clamps down around the unfamiliar intrusion.Makoto takes his time, stopping when Haru needs to take a moment, reminding him to take deep breaths and soothing him with praise, admiration, telling him how good he looks stretched out like this.

Haru’s head is spinning by the time the toy is pressed in up to the base and he grabs desperately at the sheets around him.Slowly, he opens his eyes to look up at Makoto, where he’s met with wide green eyes, completely enraptured by the sight laid out before him.It makes Haru squirm a little, so he looks down between his own legs.His cock is hard and flushed deep red, a small dribble of precome clinging to the tip.He can see the edge of the flared base of the dildo, Makoto fingers holding onto it tight, but not yet moving it, letting Haru adjust.

Even though just moments ago Haru was barking orders at Makoto to get on with it, perhaps his stubbornness should’ve heeded Makoto’s warning.In an attempt to help Haru relax more, Makoto begins to mingle his praise with tender kisses anywhere he can reach.He bends over Haru, littering small pecks across his chest and shoulders, kissing his cheeks and the corners of his mouth as he takes in deep breaths to try and relax because _god_ it feels good he just needs to _relax_.

Finally, Haru stops clamping down so tight and looks back up at Makoto.

“Okay,” he whispers, reaching out to grab at one of Makoto’s shoulders.He slowly, experimentally, rolls his hips, and _oh_.He moans, and Makoto takes the hint.

Tentatively, Makoto begins to pull the toy out and just as slowly push it back in.Haru furrows his brow at the sensation, because while it’s not much different to fingering, it makes him feel so much more full.He wonders what it would feel like to have Makoto inside of him, and he whimpers at the thought and rolls his hips up to meet Makoto’s hand at his next thrust in.

It doesn’t take long for Makoto to pick up the pace, and subsequently Haru very quickly turns into a whimpering mess.Makoto’s pace isn’t fast, but it’s firm, and every few thrusts he makes a point of pushing the toy in as deep as he can and grinding the head against Haru’s prostate.

“ _God_ , Makoto!” Haru gasps, rolling his hips up to meet his grinding in time, pushing him even higher.He grabs at Makoto’s shoulder, trying to keep himself grounded despite how he feels like his brain is up in the clouds. 

“Haru-chan, you are so beautiful,” Makoto gasps as he begins thrusting the toy in again, gently jostling Haru with each insertion, and he can’t bring himself to chide Makoto for using the nickname.

Instead, Haru just groans and tosses his head to the side.Makoto immediately lurches forward, pressing his lips to that warm, sensitive skin, letting his teeth graze over his jugular and collar bones.Haru had tried convincing him time and time again to leave marks, to bite him, to leave bruises if he wanted, because he wouldn’t care if anybody saw, but Makoto would be mortified if Haru showed up to practice covered in love bites with absolutely no way to hide them.

They light usage of teeth drove Haru wild nonetheless, and he cants his hips up into Makoto’s movements just as he thrusts in deep and grinds the toy again, focusing all that pleasure right against his prostate.That’s when Haru idly notes that he’s drooling and letting out garbled moans that hardly resemble words, but they egg Makoto on anyway.

Haru manages to wrench his eyes open for a moment when Makoto pulls his mouth away from his throat to better focus on his task between his thighs.In their shifting around to get comfortable, Makoto had situated himself on top of one of Haru’s legs, lightly straddling it to get a good angle and still be able to lean up kiss him.Haru also notices how the front of his sweats are beginning to develop a wet patch, and he grins. 

With a plan in mind, and only mildly distracted by the insane pleasure between his legs, he gently lifts his knee so his thigh can rub at the bulge in Makoto’s pants.Immediately, Makoto’s hand falters and he lets out a high whimper.

“ _Aaah_ , Haru!” he whines, pouting around his arousal.Haru is immensely pleased when Makoto grinds his hips against his leg, but his grin is soon wiped away when Makoto gives him a particularly harsh thrust and grinds the toy _hard_ into him, and doesn’t let up.

Haru’s eyes roll back and he arches his back up tight, both hands now reaching up to grab at Makoto’s shoulders. 

“That wasn’t very nice of you, _Haruka_.”

Haru whines at the use of his full name, that tightly coiled heat in his belly so close to snapping, so he begins to babble.

“ _Ooh_ , Makoto- _please_ , _Makoto_ , wanna come so bad… wanna _feel_ you… feel you inside me, fuck me till I can’t wa- _aah_ -alk,” he cries, nearly overstimulated by Makoto’s attention to his prostate, but he catches the way Makoto’s breath hitches at his words.He’s too lost in it to care, chasing this high as far as it will take him, so he keeps talking.“Want you to fill me _uh-_ up, need you to fuck me into the bed, _Makoto, puh… please!_ ”

Makoto whimpers over him, nearly lightheaded from how much blood has headed south.“H-Haru, _god_ …” he gasps, and rolls his hips down against Haru’s leg as he gives another harsh thrust with the toy and grinds deep and heavy again.Haru’s voice hitches up into a needy cry, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he doesn’t tell Makoto to stop focusing his attention into that little ball of nerves.

When Makoto asks if he’s close, Haru frantically nods his head as he rolls his hips and moans headily.Makoto nearly growls at the sight, and that only forces Haru higher.

Makoto gives a few more shallow thrusts with the toy, before once again grinding deep and hard, but just as he moves his other hand to grab at Haru’s dick, to finally touch him and let him come, Haru surprises him.

With one more deep grind, matched with a heavy roll of his hips, Haru nearly sobs as his orgasm finally rocks his body, back arching up tight and his dick twitching heavily as he comes in quick spurts up his stomach.Makoto just stares down at him in awe, only vaguely aware of his hand on the toy slowly working to help Haru through and bring him down.Haru whines, nearly overwhelmed and rolling his hips to feel this rush as long as he can.

“Fuck, Haru…” Makoto whimpers, finally letting himself rut against Haru’s thigh without shame till his eyes are screwed shut and he’s trembling over Haru as he messes his pants.

Haru can’t help smiling as he watches Makoto shake over him, barely supporting himself on his one free arm.He doesn’t tease, though, and they each take their time in gathering themselves back up.

Makoto recovers more quickly, so he makes to pull the toy gently out of Haru.He winces at the feeling, completely overstimulated, and Makoto offers a quiet apology as he slips the toy out and stands to go rinse it off in the bathroom.He takes careful steps, and Haru giggles at the sight, thinking about how messy he must feel with cum spread thick in his sweats.

When Makoto returns again, the dildo has been replaced with a damp washcloth, which he uses to wipe down Haru’s abdomen and between his thighs.He feels horribly empty, and finds himself absently tilting his hips up into Makoto’s careful hands, subconsciously trying to find that stretch again.Makoto simple chuckles and gives his hips a gentle push till he lays flat against the bed again.

Haru is still catching his breath, eyes hazy as he thanks Makoto.He takes this moment of pause to get himself changed as well, grimacing as he shucks off the dirty sweatpants, wipes himself off, and tugs on a clean pair of boxers.Only then does he drop himself back onto the bed and snuggle close to Haru, pulling the nearby blanket up over them both.

“I… didn’t know you could do that,” Makoto says softly, and Haru hums curiously.Makoto laughs, a little embarrassed it seems, and just snuggles his face closer to press kisses along Haru’s cheek.“Finish without being touched, I mean.”

“But you were touching me,” Haru says flatly.

Makoto laughs again, this time more genuine.“Well, sure, but… I can’t finish without having, um… my dick touched.”

Haru arches a brow at him, surprised by such a fact.Or perhaps he should be more surprised by himself.“Oh,” is all he can say.

“Yeah.”

They sit in silence for a moment, and Haru turns his head to kiss Makoto’s hair softly.His legs finally decide to cooperate again, and he turns his body to curl up more around Makoto, intertwining their legs and draping an arm around his waist.Makoto glances at him, surprised, but smiles easily.

“You were right, though,” Haru states, and Makoto hums.“About feeling better… it did help,” he explains, and Makoto chuckles.

“You prefer it over my massages?”

That brings Haru pause, and he looks to the space over Makoto’s hair.With pursed lips, he looks back down at his boyfriend, who’s watching him with a teasing expectant look on his face.Then, Haru smiles, and he’ll forever remember the completely mortified, flustered look that his words bring to Makoto’s face.

“Either way, you are very good with your hands.”


	6. Moneyshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take a picture.”  
> Haru sputters, mouth falling open but no words coming out. Makoto rolls his eyes with a small smirk.  
> “Take. A. Picture,” he reiterates, grabbing at Haru’s right wrist to get him to sit up and listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this title is very obvious and i am very gay
> 
> EDIT: thank you all for 100 kudos wow!!! that's super awesome :D
> 
> \-----
> 
> sexting, fingering, sex toys, blowjobs, messy messy

“ _Shit!_ ”

Haru startles in his seat at his bedroom desk, turning to glance out his door into the dim hallway.

“Makoto?”He stands up, tossing his pen aside and strides out into the main living area.“Are you okay?”

His friend is standing in the middle of the room, a hand running aggressively through his hair while he holds his phone in the other.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he grumbles, and Haru frowns.His tone indicates otherwise, so he steps closer.

“You don’t sound fine.”

Makoto huffs, a small smile tugging at his lips, before grimacing and holding out his phone.Haru winces at the sight.The screen is completely shattered, and one corner of the front face appears to be completely missing, showing some of the guts of the device. 

“What happened?”

“It just… slipped out of my hand,” Makoto sighs, throwing his hand up for emphasis, “Hit the edge of the coffee table and landed right on its face.”

Haru sighs and gently takes the phone out of his hand, stretching up on his toes to press a kiss to his cheek.“It’s okay, we can go get you a new one,” he murmurs, keeping his voice level in an attempt to soothe Makoto. 

“It’s such a pain, though,” Makoto grumbles, and Haru can’t help laughing softly at his pouting.Things had certainly been busy for the two of them lately, so this was one errand that neither of them particularly wanted to spend the time running.But, he did need a cell phone.

“I’ll go with you, tomorrow after class,” Haru insists gently, reaching out to hold one of Makoto’s hands and intertwine their fingers.“Besides,” he adds, voice lighter, “It couldn’t hurt for me to get a new one, too.”Makoto shuts his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose, and exhaling on a long sigh.The tension leaves his body, shoulders slumping forward.Once he opens his eyes again, he smiles down at Haru and agrees to their plan.

* * *

“How about this one?”Makoto points to a sleek looking phone with a touch screen.A duplicate model sits beside it, this one with the screen pushed up to reveal a keypad.

Haru hums curiously, taking one of them off of the display stand to fiddle with it.It feels comfortable in his hand, and he rolls it over in his fingers a few times, messing with the touch screen and the keypad to get a feel for it.He holds it out to Makoto, who takes it and does the same.

“I like it better than the one with only a touch screen.”

“Mm-hm,” Makoto hums in agreement, placing the phone back on its stand, “Should we go with this one?”

Haru nods his head, and Makoto makes quick work of flagging down an employee to get their purchases in order.Haru vaguely listens in when Makoto talks with the clerk about various software specificities and instead browses the nearby phone cases for the model of their choice.To match their old phones, Haru grabs one blue and one green.

After transferring over their old data, they head back out of the store, slipping on their new phone cases all the while.Makoto had also purchased a screen protector, hoping that it would save this phone if he ever dropped it.

“These are supposed to have pretty good cameras, too,” Makoto says as he opens his camera app to fiddle with it as they approach their apartment.

Haru hums in acknowledgement, not really caring for himself personally, but is pleased that Makoto is happy.He is surprised by the high quality of the few images that Makoto takes with it, and admires how much detail the photos retain.Makoto even goads Haru into taking a cute selfie together, their cheeks pressing gently together while Makoto makes a peace sign with his free hand to the camera.

Haru’s naturally neutral expression gives way to the slightest smile, dim in comparison to Makoto’s beaming grin, and later that night he sets the image as his new background.

* * *

With final exams beginning to loom over them, the school is both buzzing and strangely silent.Haru, hoping to get a jump on his studying so he doesn’t need to pull any all-nighters while swim practice also ramps up, made plans to go to the library on campus at Hidaka U for a couple hours every weekday before swim practice to get some work in.It’d been one week since he started the tradition, and was itching for the weekend to come so he didn’t need to have his nose in a book so often.

After an hour of reading and rewriting notes, he feels his new cellphone buzz in his pocket.Happy to have something else to look at, he eagerly takes it out and checks the illuminated screen.It’s a text from Makoto that reads:

_-Hey Haru!Where are you right now?_

He can’t help smiling, and bites at his cheek to suppress it.He taps out a quick reply on the keypad.

- _At the library.Why?_

The next message pops in quickly.

- _Are you alone?_

Haru quirks a brow at the question, glancing up from his spot.He’d managed to carve out a little nook for himself in a far corner of the library, and thus didn’t have to deal with lots of people milling around him.

- _Yes._

The next reply doesn’t come in as fast as the last one, so Haru sets the phone down on the table to fiddle with his notebook and pen.After a minute, his phone buzzes on the hard wood.The notification alerts him that Makoto had sent him a photo, and he hums curiously.Perhaps it was a picture of a kitten Makoto had come across on his walk home, and decided to send it to Haru.To act as “company” for Haru since he was alone in the library.The thought brings another smile to his lips, and he picks his phone back up to open the message.

Immediately, his cheeks flush bright pink.

This photo is very much _not_ of a stray kitten.

Haru’s eyes flit back up to the library in front of him.Thankfully, he’s mostly hidden by shelves and a display case, so the people nearest to him are several yards away at another table, too engrossed in their books to notice Haru short-circuiting in the corner.He looks back down at his phone, swallowing deeply, as he taps the image to view it full-screen.As quickly as the color had rushed to his cheeks, it begins to trail south, settling low and hot in his groin.

The image is of Makoto, clearly splayed out on his bed, tan legs spread and dick hard and dripping against his stomach.The photo is framed perfectly around his crotch, and cuts off just below his pecks.With one arm stretched above him to take the photo, the other is tucked between his legs, pushing the notorious deep purple dildo up his ass.He’d managed to cant his hips up so Haru can see just how perfectly stretched open he is, lube dribbling slick down his asscheeks and inner thighs.Haru bites onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt to stifle the whimper that threatens to spill past his lips.

Makoto was definitely taking advantage of the high quality camera on his new phone.

Before Haru can send a reply, as if he’d even know what to say, he gets another ping.

- _Is this okay?_

Haru whimpers again, slouching down in his seat as if that would hide him from any wandering eyes.Under the table, he squeezes his thighs together, completely embarrassed about having a hard-on in the school library.So as not to make Makoto nervous about his decision, Haru taps out a response with quivering fingers.

- _I’m coming home right now._

* * *

There was already less than an hour left till swim practice began, so Haru practically ran home.The exertion at least made his arousal dissipate a bit, and he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag as soon as he stepped into their apartment.Without a second to lose, he hurries to Makoto’s bedroom only to have that arousal return tenfold.

Makoto was still laying on the bed, exactly how he’d been in the photo, legs spread and back arched as he slowly worked the dildo in and out of himself.He glances over at Haru, where he stands in the doorway, and a lopsided, sex-drunk smile blooms on his face.

“Ah, Haru…” he gasps, only to moan and have his eyes flutter shut when he rolls his hips down to meet a slow grind with the dildo. 

Haru doesn’t even say anything, he just begins stripping down, tossing his clothes across the floor as he moves to the edge of the bed and unceremoniously drops his knees onto the mattress.

Makoto giggles a little when he’s jostled by the movement, but it’s quickly swallowed down by Haru who presses firm, needy kisses to his lips.Both of them are hard as a rock, and Haru gasps when he gently grinds his hips against Makoto’s thigh.

“Did you like the picture I sent you?” Makoto asks when Haru finally lets him breathe again.Haru can’t help letting out a huff, giving Makoto a look, which only makes his teasing grin grow wider. 

“I was studying,” Haru simply states, but any exasperation, genuine or otherwise, is lost when he looks back down between Makoto’s thighs, staring at him hungrily.

Makoto puts on an innocent expression.“ _Oh_ , I’m sorry, Haru-chan,” he says with a small pout, knowing full-well about Haru’s study plans.

“Stop calling me _-chan_ ,” comes Haru’s automatic response, all while shimmying to settle between Makoto’s thighs and push them gently farther apart.

Makoto gasps softly at the attention, and lets go of the base of the dildo so Haru can replace his hand with his own.He pulls the toy out slowly, then pushes back in, mimicking the same, slow pace Makoto had kept up.It was clear that he’d been at it for a while, given how greedily he was taking the toy in, as well as the heavy pool of precome that had accumulated at his belly button.Haru licks his lips at the sight, and after a few more firm thrusts with the dildo, he gingerly pulls it out.

Makoto whines at the loss of the object, but Haru just presses a hand to his thigh to keep him still, and refills him with his fingers instead.He’s still wet with lube, and Haru moans at how easily Makoto can immediately take two of his fingers, what with already being good and stretched.

His boyfriend moans below him, both arms reaching above his head to grab at the pillows while he rolls his hips up into Haru’s hand.

“You looked so good,” Haru murmurs, curling his fingers up into Makoto’s prostate while the other trails up his abdomen and teasingly dips into the precome on his belly.His jaw goes slack when Makoto’s dick twitches at the light touch, adding another generous amount of precome to the puddle.

Despite his deep arousal, Makoto grins up at him, mischief sparkling in his eyes.“So you _did_ like the picture.”

Haru’s cheeks go red, and he nods his head once before thrusting his fingers, making Makoto whine and grind his hips down.With both of them feeling confident enough, Haru begins to slowly add a third finger into Makoto, who moans and furrows his brow, eyes rolling back.

“Fu- _uuuh_ -ck, Haru.”

As he stares down between Makoto’s thighs, Haru finds his jaw dropping open, watching as Makoto takes in his fingers to the knuckle and flutters around him.His cock is red and slick, and Haru can’t take it anymore.

He keeps his fingers still inside Makoto as he uses his other hand to lift Makoto’s dick.His own dick twitches when it lifts a ribbon of precome with it, and he moans before dipping his head to lap gently at the tip.

Makoto moans loudly, lifting his head as his eyes fly open to stare at Haru.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he cries, chest heaving, as Haru swirls his tongue over the head and grinds his fingers at the same time.

Slowly, carefully, Haru begins bobbing his head, taking Makoto in deeper and deeper, all while trying to also keep his fingers inside Makoto moving.He goes slow, though, only gently thrusting his fingers in and out in time with the bobbing of his head.After a moment, he stills his hand to focus on taking Makoto into his mouth all the way to the base, till his nose is brushing lightly at his pubic hair and the head of his cock kisses the back of his throat.

Makoto is writhing beneath him, back arched tight while his thighs shake on either side of Haru’s head.He wishes he could see him properly, but Haru is too enthralled by the noises Makoto is making, and he wants to rip more out of him.

At the same time, he curls his fingers and swallows around his mouthful, tearing a heady moan from his boyfriend’s throat.One of his hands reaches out to grab at Haru’s hair instead of the pillow, and Haru hums appreciatively at the touch before he begins bobbing his head again. 

It doesn’t take long for Makoto to devolve into a wet mess of babbling moans, rolling his hips in time with Haru’s even thrusts and bobbing of his head, and he feels his orgasm quickly building in his belly.He’s pulling at Haru’s dark hair, which only spurs Haru on more, and each yank makes him moan around Makoto, the vibrations only sending him higher and higher. 

“Fuck, Haru, _fuck_ \- feels… feels so _good_ ,” he gasps, dick throbbing heavily when Haru presses his fingers firmly against his prostate.It sends a small burst of precome down Haru’s throat, whose eyes roll back into his head with a low moan at the sensation.Something about Makoto being completely dripping wet drives him wild, and he buries his nose in the coarse curls at the base of his cock to swallow deeply around him, tearing another loud cry from Makoto.

He hollows his cheeks again, curling his fingers up harshly against Makoto’s sweet spot, and Haru thinks he might tear his hair out by the root if he grabs at his scalp any harder.

“Haru, Haru, Haru, _Haru_!” he cries, voice growing higher and louder with each repetition.At this point, Haru has completely forgotten about his own arousal, too captivated by Makoto’s voice and body to even care about himself. 

Now, Makoto is clenching around his fingers, pulling him in more eagerly with each thrust and grind.His cock throbs and twitches on his tongue, and Haru can feel himself drooling, coating Makoto’s dick even more, spit and precome dripping down the shaft and over his balls, even mingling in with the lube at his asshole.It all drives Haru crazy, and he suddenly feels himself teetering impossibly close to orgasm, just like Makoto.

Before he can continue, though, Makoto pulls at his hair gently, urging him to stop moving.Haru stills his movement, only idly shallowly grinding his fingers inside Makoto, which leaves his boyfriend quivering.He curiously looks up at Makoto, mouth still stretched over his cock and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Makoto’s blushing all the way down his chest, but behind his arousal is a hint of nervousness.Haru hums softly and furrows his brow, but can’t help grinning as best he can when the vibration makes Makoto’s eyes flutter shut for a moment.

“Can… can I take a picture of you?” he asks sheepishly, and Haru blinks.Makoto chews at his lip while Haru thinks it over, gently swallowing around Makoto’s dick when his saliva builds up, which makes Makoto whimper softly.Again, it makes Haru grin, and he hums to get a similar reaction once more.Slowly, he nods his head, before bobbing his head a few times to tease his friend.

Makoto smiles happily at his approval, and nearly gets lost in his arousal again as he fumbles for his phone on the mattress while Haru teases him.In the back of his mind Haru wonders what would happen if Makoto broke his phone during a situation like this, and would laugh if his mouth weren’t currently so occupied. 

Haru is curious as to what he looks like in this position, lips stretched over Makoto’s thick cock, smeared with precome and saliva, and now he’s _really_ on the verge of orgasm.Haru keeps himself still, letting his eyelids droop slightly so he’s peering up at the camera through his lashes.It makes Makoto blush even more, if that were at all possible, so Haru’s lips curl up into a grin.

After snapping a few photos, Haru lowers his mouth all the way down Makoto’s dick again, and he manages to get one more picture before Haru is hollowing his cheeks around him with a hum, and curls his fingers hard inside of him.

“ _Haruka!_ ” Makoto moans before letting his phone fall to the sheets again, and brings his hand back to Haru’s head to pull at his hair.

Haru moans around him, thrusting his fingers in firmly as he bobs his head, swirling his tongue over the tip, and Makoto is clenching and throbbing so much that he doesn’t even need to say that he’s coming.He cries out Haru’s name, fingers grabbing tight to his hair as he arches his back and thrusts up into Haru’s mouth and finally lets go.

Thick ropes of come fill Haru’s throat, cock twitching heavily with each burst while Haru moans around him and easily works him through orgasm.By the time he’s tapering down, his thighs are quivering slightly and his chest is heaving with each deep breath.Haru groans softly at the last few spurts of come down his throat, and he swallows as much as he can before gently, gently pulling his mouth off.

The strand of spit and come that trails from his lips reminds him how hard he is, and he gingerly pulls his fingers out of Makoto and watches as the tight ring of muscle clenches around nothing.It makes him whimper, and he brings his slick hand to his own cock, which is lightly dripping with his own precome.

Makoto takes in a few more labored breaths before looking up at Haru, letting out a weak moan at the sight of Haru touching himself.He wants to be the one to get Haru off, though, so he shifts himself so he’s sitting up a bit more, just enough to get his head more upright against the pillows, and holds his hands out to Haru.

Haru just blinks at him, so Makoto gives him a gentle smile.“Come here,” he says, and slowly guides Haru till he’s perched above his chest.He seems hesitant, but Makoto insists on Haru straddling his chest, and he tentatively puts some of his weight down.Makoto hums comfortably, placing his hands on Haru’s hips to pull him closer, and being able to relax a little makes Haru moan as his arousal takes over for his hesitancy.

“There we go,” Makoto hums before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Haru cock.

He moans and rolls his hips forward slightly, which makes Makoto smile.His eyelids droop low, lashes casting shadows over his cheeks as he gazes up at Haru and gently takes the tip of his cock into his mouth.He still looks blissed out from his own orgasm, but his hands hold firmly onto Haru’s hips as he guides him forward, easing him deeper into his mouth.

Haru can feel his eyes threatening to shut, nearly overwhelmed with how hard and sensitive he is.He feels like he could cry, and he almost does when Makoto pulls his mouth off of him.

“Makotooo,” he whines, trying to push his hips forward more, looking for that wet, hot friction again, but Makoto just chuckles at him.

“Why don’t you take a picture?” he asks, holding his phone up to Haru.

A little thrown off, Haru stares between his face and the device, and only takes it when Makoto’s shoves it into his hand.

“You seem to be having trouble keeping your eyes open, so _take a picture_.”He’s teasing, but Haru knows he’s also dead serious.With shaking, desperate hands, Haru holds the phone properly and gets the camera open just as Makoto begins taking his cock in again.

He moans and focuses the camera on Makoto’s face, admiring how his cock gently stretches his lips.He snaps a photo.

Makoto takes him in deeper, staring lustfully up at Haru, cheeks colored high and eyes dark.He snaps another photo.

He’s almost being too gentle, teasing Haru, despite how hard and whiny he is, and eventually gets his nose buried in Haru’s pubes.He snaps another photo.

Haru nearly drops the phone when Makoto swallows deeply around him, just as Haru had done to him, and Haru cries out, hands dropping to the pillows on either side of Makoto’s head to hold himself up, the phone still gripped tight in his right hand.

“ _Makoto_ ,” he gasps, rolling his hips against his mouth eagerly.He thinks he could explode any second now, and he easily gets lost in the clouds as Makoto works him over, bobbing his head and lapping at the tip, teasing his slit with his tongue.

It doesn’t take much more before Haru is teetering on the edge.“I’m- Makoto, I’m…” he gasps, voice trailing up into a high moan when Makoto hums around him.

He rolls his hips, and whether it’s intentional or not, he pops free of Makoto’s mouth just as his orgasm rocks his body.His eyes squeeze shut as he comes, the underside of his cock rubbing against Makoto’s chest as thin ropes of come land across his face and clavicle.Makoto lets out a surprised gasp, but keeps his grip firmly on Haru’s waist as he rides it out, rubbing small circles into his bony hips with his thumbs.

Finally, Haru’s body relaxes, and he slumps slightly, arms shaking as he holds himself up above Makoto.Slowly, he opens his eyes, and he swears his dick twitches when he finally gets a good look at Makoto.

He has thin lines of come across his cheeks and chin, some of it even sticking to his lightly parted lips.It’s already begun to drip down his throat, settling in the little alcove that his collarbones make as he lays down. 

“Oh, fuck, Makoto, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“Take a picture.”

Haru sputters, mouth falling open but no words coming out.Makoto rolls his eyes with a small smirk.

“Take.A.Picture,” he reiterates, grabbing at Haru’s right wrist to get him to sit up and listen.

Haru blinks, but does as he’s told, and okay, he swears his dick nearly stands to attention again when he snaps a few photos of Makoto’s face covered in his come.A gasp punches out of him when Makoto’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, and Haru manages to get a photo right as he licks a trail of come at the corner of his mouth. 

“Shit, Makoto…” Haru gasps, dropping the phone onto the bed again to lean down and kiss Makoto senseless.They both moan weakly against each others mouths, the taste of each other still thick on their tongues, until Haru rolls off of Makoto to lay beside him and catch his breath.

Makoto is grinning at him, a hand tickling lightly against his hips, and Haru pushes his hips up into the touch.“Still eager, hm?” Makoto teases, and Haru just rolls his eyes before turning over to stand up and grab a loose towel to clean them both off.

Soon after, he sits back down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard to run his fingers through Makoto’s hair.He bites at his lip, watching as Makoto opens up his phone to admire their photos, a big, goofy grin plastered on his face.He shifts his legs slightly against the sheets, prompting Makoto to look up at him.

Haru is glancing down at his lap, messing with the cuticles on his free hand, and it makes Makoto smile.“Want me to send you the pictures?” he asks softly, startling Haru out of his reverie.

“Uh, um… yeah,” he says, voice quiet as a blush returns to his face, “Just… don’t show them to anyone else.”

Makoto smiles and shifts to press a kiss to Haru’s hip.“Of course not, sweetheart,” he hums, and Haru’s heart somersaults at the nickname.Makoto taps away on his phone, and then he hears his phone ping from somewhere on the floor, still stuffed in his pants pocket, and bites back a smile.He’d have to spend some time looking at them later.

As his brain finally begins working properly again, he furrows his brow, an inkling of some information trying to make itself known.Sensing this, Makoto looks up at him again.

“You okay?”

Haru hums and purses his lips.“Yeah… yeah, just… what time is it?” he asks slowly, glancing down as Makoto checks his phone.

“It says it’s… three oh-two.”

Haru gasps and nearly falls out of the bed, stumbling to grab at his clothes as quick as he can without spraining an ankle.

“Azuma is going to _kill me_.”


	7. Pony Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe?” he asks, equally as teasing, when their mouths part. Makoto just grins at him and gives a half shrug, so Haru takes initiative. He quickly rolls himself, settling over Makoto and effectively straddling his hips. He rests his elbows on either side of Makoto’s head, leaving little room between their faces again as he presses his weight firmly against Makoto’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaa party tiiime thank you all for your kind comments and all the kudos!!
> 
> \-----
> 
> fluff, lots of comfort and de-stressing, rimming, haru trying to let makoto sit back and relax but beautifully falling short and getting railed instead (top makoto)

Finally, their end-of-term exams were over and done with, and Haru was looking forward to doing nothing but laze around in his tub and swim for their short break before new classes started up. 

While Makoto had found his new trick to distract him, Haru felt confident in his studying, and thought he at least passed all of his exams.It wasn’t something he had to push himself for, what with being at Hidaka for athletic purposes, but he didn’t want to get kicked out of swimming for slacking off in his academics.Makoto would definitely scold him for it as well, and likely burden all of the anxiety that came with it. 

With his last exam turned in and class dismissed, Haru brushed past his classmates mingling in the halls making plans to celebrate their finished tests.Speaking of which-

“Hey, Haru!”

A burst of red hair appears in the crowd ahead, and Haru raises his hand to wave to Asahi as he approaches.

“How’d your exam go?” he asks, voice loud and bright, but not unwelcome.

Haru shrugs.“Alright, I guess.”

Asahi clicks his tongue.“Man, I totally aced mine!” he boasts with a grin, and Haru huffs out a short laugh.“Hey!Don’t laugh at me, I totally did!”

Haru just rolls his eyes and starts his trek back outside, Asahi grumbling right behind him.

“Say, wanna go grab some lunch with me?” Asahi asks as soon as they’re outside the front doors of the school building, “There’s a new cafe a couple blocks away, with a pretty good looking sandwich menu!”

Haru hums thoughtfully.He was planning on going home to wait for Makoto to return after his exams, but he wouldn’t be finished with his final class for another couple hours.He’d likely still have time to prep for his ‘Make Makoto Destress’ night plans.

“Sure,” Haru finally agrees, and lets himself be dragged by the wrist down the sidewalk.

* * *

To Asahi’s credit, it was a very good sandwich shop, and after some quick goodbyes, Haru arrived home full and exhausted.He’d made sure to grab a cold sandwich for Makoto as well, just in case neither of them had the energy to cook later.

While Makoto was relatively good at his academics, he’d only really gotten better at studying since coming to university.He still got majorly stressed out around exams, so Haru did all he could to try to alleviate that, whether it be cooking before Makoto got home so he arrived to a hot meal, drawing up a hot bath to help him relax for half an hour, or just forgetting his own obligations to smother Makoto in affection to relieve his tension before helping him study.Haru hadn’t realized how much work went into becoming a teacher, or even a swim coach.He was a bit intimidated by all the material Makoto had to learn, but it made him all the more willing to help.

Makoto’s last exam was today, and should be letting out in the next half hour, as told by Haru’s watch.Plenty of time for him to make sure Makoto is as relaxed as possible as soon as he walks in the door.

He sets to work, and gets everything in place just as he hears keys jingling outside their door.

“I’m home!” Makoto calls into the apartment, and he sounds tired, but not downtrodden, a good sign to Haru.

Haru pads into main living area from the hall, smiling warmly at Makoto as he shucks off his jacket and shoes.

“Welcome home,” Haru replies, and as soon as he’s shed of his outerwear, Makoto closes the distance between them to kiss him.“How was your exam?” Haru asks against Makoto’s lips.

He just hums in response, letting the kiss linger for a moment, before nuzzling his cheek against Haru’s temple and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Mm, it was okay,” he mumbles.

“I’m sure you did well,” Haru murmurs as he presses a soft kiss to Makoto’s jaw.Makoto just hums again, shutting his eyes as they hold each other. 

Haru couldn’t help being amused by how much Makoto wanted to deny the fact that he could do well on exams, but he knows that’s just what his anxiety does to him.So instead of pressing the issue more, he leans back in Makoto’s arms till they can look each other in the eye.

“I have something for you.”

Makoto’s brow furrows, but he smiles nonetheless as Haru leads him down the hallway to their shared washroom.

As soon as they pass the threshold, Makoto’s eyes go wide.The lights in the bathroom are dimmed, but it’s made up by dozens of small tea candles scattered around every available surface.On the edge of the tub, at the corner near the wall, sits a few larger candles of varying shades of pink, surrounded by a few small vases of flowers.Well, upon closer inspection, he notes that they’re just some of their drinking glasses, and the flowers look like the ones on the bushes outside their apartment complex, but it still brings a smile to his face.

The bath itself is full of hot water, steaming up the mirrors, and foamy bubbles gently coat the surface.It’s then that he realizes the room is heavy with floral scents, and he looks down at Haru who’s watching him expectantly.

“Haru…” he says with a soft laugh, though his heart is swelling, and he doesn’t know what else to say, so he flounders.

“I wanted to help you destress,” Haru explains, leading him farther into the bathroom with gentle hands.

Makoto chuckles.“I think you’ve already succeeded.”

That brings a rare, wide smile to Haru’s face, and he quickly urges Makoto to undress while he does the same.Makoto’s heart is somersaulting, and he allows Haru to take his clothes from him to neatly fold up, before taking his hand to help him step into the tub.The water is still hot, but he slowly manages to settle himself down to his knees while he watches Haru place their dirty clothes on the counter, folded into perfect piles.Haru really didn’t want him to have any worries, it seemed, and that made him feel warm inside.

Gingerly, he settles fully into the tub before holding his hand out to Haru.“Will you join me?”

Haru obliges, taking his hand before stepping into the tub as well.Carefully, he situates himself between Makoto’s legs, resting on his knees so he can face Makoto for now.

“You didn’t have to do this…” Makoto says with a sheepish smile, skimming his fingers over the bubbles.

“I wanted to,” Haru hums, leaning forward to place a gentle peck to Makoto’s lips.“I even got that nice scented bubblebath you ran out of a few months ago.”

Makoto laughs.“I knew it smelled familiar!Did you get all of these candles, too?”

Haru nods his head, before glancing around again at his handiwork.He’d managed to keep the candles hidden in his underwear drawer for the last week, and the large scented ones had been living in his closet for the last month, just waiting for the right time to be used.

“It’s beautiful, Haru,” Makoto murmurs, and it truly is.He reaches his hands out to urge Haru closer again so he can kiss him, peppering his cheeks and lips and nose with small, feather-light kisses till Haru is giggling and pulling away to splash a little water up his friend’s chest.

Eventually, Haru turns around so he can lean back against Makoto’s chest, seated neatly between his legs.Their knees jut out of the water, glistening in the yellow candlelight.Haru feels like he could fall asleep like this, especially when Makoto loops his arms around his waist and trails his fingers along his stomach and hips, leaving a tingling sensation wherever they go.The only sounds between them are their even breathing and the lap of the water against the tub every time they move, but it’s perfectly comfortable.

Haru had other plans for tonight, or at least another proposal, but right now he didn’t ever want to leave this spot. 

Makoto felt the same, and he knew Haru likely had other ideas in mind for this evening, as they’d spoken about a way to celebrate end of exams.While he may have been nervous about it before, likely having compounded due to his stress over exams, the hot bath, Haru’s cool back pressed against his chest, and the ability to trail gentle kisses across his boyfriend’s throat easily has his tension ebbing away in record time.

It’s only when their fingertips start to prune that Makoto speaks.

“I love you, Haru-chan,” he murmurs before kissing the shell of Haru’s ear.

“Don’t call me -chan.”Makoto huffs and pinches Haru’s belly, which makes him yelp while his boyfriend just laughs.“…I love you too, though,” he says, and Makoto happily nuzzles into his hair.

“We should probably get out before we turn into raisins,” Makoto says as he lifts his hands out of the water.Haru can’t help smiling at how pruned he is, and he raises one of his own hands to intertwine their fingers and kiss Makoto’s knuckles.

He pulls himself away from Makoto and out of the water then, grabbing a towel to quickly dry off.“Wait here,” Haru says as he hands off the towel to Makoto once he’s out of the water, and quickly heads down the hall to grab some fresh clothes for the both of them.

He makes sure to grab Makoto’s current favorite loungewear, a pair of dark gray sweatpants and an oversized green sweatshirt.Makoto had grown into a big guy, so Haru was always surprised when anything looked big on him.It was always a pleasure, though, and Haru loved how the neck of the sweater swooped low enough to get a view of his collarbones, and the sleeves hung loose over his hands if he didn’t keep them pulled up.

Both clean and dressed, Haru makes sure to drain the tub and blow out all of the candles, leaving thin wisps of white smoke and the smell of hot wax lingering in the air, before taking Makoto’s hands in his own.

“Are you hungry?”

* * *

Makoto also had to agree that Asahi had made a good sandwich shop choice, and was now comfortably full as he lay on his bed with Haru at his side, his laptop propped up on his lap while they watched some silly videos online.Mostly funny animal compilations, as those were what made Makoto smile the most.Makoto could feel Haru looking at him instead of the screen, watching his reactions, but he didn’t mind at all.There were times where Haru’s fond staring would make him squirm, but right now he felt completely at ease. 

When the video ends, Makoto pauses the autoplay timer to look over at Haru, who startles for a moment and blushes at getting caught staring, quickly looking away.Makoto just laughs at him and shuts his laptop to set it on his bedside table, before focusing back on Haru.

“Thank you for… you know,” he says softly, voice trailing off as he reaches out to brush his knuckles against Haru’s cheek.

Haru looks back up at his friend then, and smiles.“I know.” 

It was nice to have a lazy day, just doing nothing, especially after the stress of the last few weeks, packed with studying and work and tests.Makoto was going to be eternally grateful for Haru, knowing exactly how to take care of him, how to treat him after a long day and push out any and all of his tension and anxiety.Laying here right now, orange light from the sunset trailing in from between his blinds, Haru turning to press a kiss to his hand, Makoto wouldn’t have even thought he had a big exam today that had been occupying every corner of his brain for the last few days. 

After they soak in the silence for a moment, Haru hums.“Was there anything else you wanted to do tonight?”

Makoto hums in return and scoots closer to Haru, till the tips of their noses are brushing against one another.“Mm, maybe,” he teases, leaving a gentle kiss on Haru’s bottom lip.

Haru chuckles and more deliberately returns the kiss, humming pleasantly when Makoto trails his fingers through his hair.

“Maybe?” he asks, equally as teasing, when their mouths part.Makoto just grins at him and gives a half shrug, so Haru takes initiative.He quickly rolls himself, settling over Makoto and effectively straddling his hips.He rests his elbows on either side of Makoto’s head, leaving little room between their faces again as he presses his weight firmly against Makoto’s lap.

Haru grins when Makoto’s cheeks immediately flush red and his lips part on a quiet “oh.”

He grins even wider when Makoto’s hands tentatively rest on his hips, fingertips tantalizingly close to his backside.He wants Makoto to grab him, grope at his ass and thighs and force him to grind down.He can already feel himself getting hard at the thought of it, and finds himself moaning when he presses a hot, needy kiss to Makoto’s lips.

Makoto responds in kind, but his hands don’t move down lower.Haru rolls his hips, trying to get Makoto’s hands to shift, but he just moans wantonly when their dicks grind together through their respective sweats and underwear.Haru makes a soft frustrated noise and props himself up on one arm to grab at one of Makoto’s wrists with the other.

“Haru, wha-?”

“Grab my ass, Makoto,” he orders, while forcing one of Makoto’s hands lower to cup one of his cheeks.

Makoto’s face flushes deeper, snapping his mouth shut around a low whimper before experimentally kneading at Haru’s backside.

With a pleased sigh, Haru leans back into the touch.Slowly, Makoto brings his other hand to Haru’s ass, and gives both cheeks a gentle squeeze, which rips a keening whimper out of Haru as he grinds his hips down against Makoto.

“ _Yes_ ,” Haru sighs, lips curled up into a pleased smile as Makoto gets his bearings back. 

Their mouths quickly find each other again while they rut against one another, and Makoto finds himself pulling and kneading at Haru’s backside in earnest.With a budding career in swimming, he’s slightly more toned than Makoto nowadays.He can feel how powerful Haru’s thighs are, and he grabs at the area with a firm hand, moaning when he feels Haru’s muscles working to grind their cocks together.

“Shit, Haru-“ he gasps, and Haru lifts his face away from his to stare down at his lover.

“Makoto,” he moans, giving an especially firm grind with his hips that leaves them both shaking.Haru sits up properly then, resting a hand on Makoto’s clothed abdomen and stilling his hips.Makoto keeps his hands on his backside and gently kneads the flesh there, which makes Haru’s head spin a little. 

Makoto just stares up at him, blush creeping down his neck and pupils blown wide in the slowly darkening bedroom.Haru licks his lips then, his arousal and nerves bubbling up inside of him.While he wouldn’t be upset if the answer to his question was no, he really wanted Makoto to say yes. 

With a deep breath, Haru speaks.

“Can I ride you?”

Makoto’s eyes go wide, and his mouth drops open on his surprise.His dick sure seems eager to comply, though, and he lets out a low whimper when Haru shifts against him.

“Haru, I-,” he starts, blinking while Haru stares down at him, waiting for his answer.He knew Haru had been wanting Makoto to top for some time, but this wasn’t exactly what he was expecting.This wasn’t something they’d ever come close to trying before.He hadn’t even tried doing something similar with a toy, so he had no idea what it was like.“Have… do you really want to try?” he asks.

Haru firmly nods his head once before chewing on his bottom lip.“But… only if you want to,” he says, gently fiddling with the hem of Makoto’s sweater.

“I… I do, I just… we’ve never done that before…” he explains, and Haru simply nods his head again.

“I know, but… I want you to be able to relax.”

Makoto can’t help chuckling at that, and gives Haru a dopey grin.This man really was too good for him.

He takes in a deep breath.“Haru… do you know how to, um… how to do it?”

To his surprise, Haru gives a very confident nod of his head, and gets his explanation.“I watched some videos where they do it.”

Makoto laughs again.At least he wasn’t going into it completely blind.

“Oh… okay, um, I… yes, I would like that,” Makoto finally says, and Haru grins down at him before leaning over to kiss him hungrily again, leaving them both breathless and eager to touch each other.

Before they get lost in their grinding, Haru quickly stands up to let them both strip down and retrieve the lube and condoms.Haru is fully standing to attention already, and Makoto gives himself a few leisurely strokes to get himself ready, a small bead of precome already forming at his tip.

Haru quickly settles himself above Makoto again, but rather than facing each other again, Makoto makes a request.

“Can you, um… turn around?” he asks sheepishly, and Haru quirks a curious brow but complies, situating himself so his knees are on either side of Makoto’s belly.

With an unobstructed view of Haru’s backside, Makoto moans and palms at his ass again.Haru sighs at the touch, and lets out a whine when Makoto gently pulls his cheeks apart.

“Makotooo,” he whines, already tired of his boyfriend’s teasing, coming so close to where he wants to be touched but not quite getting there. 

Makoto just grins, giving the back of Haru’s thigh a little pinch before groping his ass again and leaning forward.Without warning, he presses a kiss to the cleft of Haru’s ass, making him startle.

“Makoto, what are you-?” he starts to ask, only for it to taper up into a confused moan when Makoto pulls his cheeks apart again and licks a deliberate stripe up his ass.It’s a strange feeling, and not something he’d ever considered doing before.He feels like it’d be gross, but Makoto does it again, this time letting the tip of his tongue catch on his asshole for a moment.It tears another high whimper out of Haru’s throat, and Makoto pulls back, easing up his grip on his backside.

“Is… is this okay?” he asks, his hesitance the complete opposite of whatever brazen confidence just took over him to perform such an action.

Haru whimpers and glances back over his shoulder.Makoto’s eyes are flitting between his face and his ass, and when his eyes linger on his backside for an extra moment, he licks his lips. 

“Yes, I… it feels weird, but… not bad,” Haru offers, and shifts his hips back to urge Makoto to continue.The motion makes Makoto whimper, and he quickly starts back up again.

He pulls at Haru’s ass and presses his hot, open mouth right against his asshole, letting his tongue probe the tight ring of muscle.Haru moans and rolls his hips back, reveling in the strangely pleasurable sensation of Makoto’s tongue gently fucking him open.

“ _Fuck_ , how did… where did this idea come from?” Haru gasps, and he can almost feel Makoto grin against his skin.

After another deliberate lick, Makoto pulls back with a sigh.“Like you, I watched a video,” he murmurs, and Haru yelps when Makoto nips at his behind.Makoto had initially thought such a concept would be gross, but Haru was such a clean person, it wasn’t a concern.Plus, Haru was reacting positively to it.

As he continues to work with his tongue, he fumbles one of his hands over the sheets to find the lube and pops the cap open to dribble some across his fingers.

“Ready, Haru?” he asks softly, and gets a low moan in response as he pulls his mouth away enough to start to ease his middle finger inside of Haru.

Haru whines and rolls his hips back as Makoto works the digit into him while pressing wet kisses across his cheeks.“God, _Makoto_.”

Makoto makes quick, but careful, work of stretching Haru, easily working two fingers inside of him.“You feel so good, Haru…” he whimpers just as he begins to ease the tip of a third finger into him.While he wasn’t extremely large, his dick was still bigger than the dildo Haru had used, and he wanted to make sure Haru wouldn’t get hurt.

The stretch makes Haru’s eyes roll back and he moans.With arousal fogging his brain completely, his filter drops as his grinds his hips back onto Makoto’s hand till he’s knuckle-deep.“I’ll feel even _better_ around your cock.”

“Oh, _God_ ,” Makoto whines, and anyone listening may have thought he came right then and there just from the sound of his voice.He thrusts his fingers in several more times, gently scissoring and probing till Haru is quivering and begging that he’s ready to go.Makoto’s dick is completely drenched, dripping thick beads of precome all over his stomach.

With shaking hands, the both of them separate and grab for the condoms.While Makoto rolls one on, Haru straddles Makoto’s hips again, now face to face, and Makoto thinks he might pass out at the sight before him.

Haru already looks like a mess, completely blissed out.His usual neutral expression is completely gone, replaced by one of pure bliss and desperation.A fine sheen of sweat sits across his chest, and his dick twitches as he watches Makoto pull on the condom.Makoto’s own dick throbs at the sight of Haru over him, and he swallows a low groan.

“You’re… sure you want to do this?” he asks, despite his hands wandering up Haru’s thighs and grabbing at his hips to tug him closer.

Haru nods his head vigorously.He can already feel his thighs quivering, weak from his arousal alone, but he’s hoping he can power through to make Makoto feel good.

With Makoto’s hands on his hips offering him some stability, Haru reaches between them to lift Makoto’s dick and line himself up properly.He swallows hard, nervousness threatening to overpower his excitement.

Slowly, he begins to lower himself onto Makoto’s cock, and the slight push and stretch immediately has him moaning.Once the head is in all the way, he drops both his hands onto Makoto’s stomach to keep himself from falling over.

“Oooh, Makoto- _oooh_!” he whimpers, dropping himself down inch by inch. 

Makoto holds onto his hips like a vice grip, leaving little white fingerprints against his skin.He can’t take his eyes away from where he’s disappearing up into Haru, stretching him open so perfectly.Haru feels so _tight_ , but shows no sign of stopping.He feels so good, so overwhelmed, he doesn’t even notice that he’s saying these things out loud, babbling on about how tight Haru feels, how wet and hot he is, how good he looks sinking down onto his cock.

Haru keens and finally, finally, drops himself down the last few centimeters till the backs of his thighs are flush with Makoto’s hips.

Makoto feels _huge_ inside of him.Now Haru understands why Makoto had been nervous about topping, but the burn feels so fucking good he can barely stand it. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , baby…” Haru whines, skin tingling as he revels in this stretch and soaks in Makoto’s crazed, desperate words.He already feels his thighs shaking, and he really hopes he can last longer than a few seconds, but wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t.

He takes a moment to compose himself, letting himself get used to such a deep, thick penetration, before experimentally rolling his hips.Both of them whimper, so he does it again, the slight shifting making Makoto rub perfectly inside of him.

With a bit of finagling and adjusting, Haru ends up with his hands on Makoto’s thighs, forcing himself to lean back with his knees spread around Makoto.Makoto doesn’t complain, though, completely enthralled by the perfect view he gets of his cock buried deep inside Haru.

He groans and reaches between them, rubbing the pad of his thumb over where they connect, and Haru rolls his hips into the touch.He can feel just how much Makoto is stretching him, his muscles tight as he squeezes around his boyfriend’s dick. 

“Ready?” Haru asks once he feels comfortable, and Makoto nods his head.

Still taking things slow, Haru rolls his hips a few more times before tentatively lifting his hips.He pulls himself off of Makoto by a few inches, before slowly bringing his hips back down.His eyes cross at the sensation, and Makoto’s grip grows tighter on his hips.

“ _Haru_ ,” he whines, digging his heels into the mattress to keep himself from bucking up into Haru before he’s ready. 

It takes time, but Haru gets an even pace going, lifting his hips slowly before dropping them in earnest.Once he gets the hang of each thrust, he begins to roll his hips on each drop, and it sends his head spinning.“Fuck, Makoto, you feel so good…” he moans as he slams his hips down particularly hard, ripping a high moan out of Makoto.

Makoto can’t even bring himself to form actual words, and instead just moans and whimpers sounds that only vaguely resemble Haru’s name.He had no idea this felt so good, and he was completely lost in his pleasure.Haru clenched so perfectly around him every time he dropped his hips.With another heavy drop, Makoto tentatively thrusts his hips up to meet Haru.

Haru’s eyes go wide, and he cries out loud and clear as he tosses his head back.“Oh my _God_ , Makoto!”He slams his hips down and grinds them hard against his lover, and Makoto rolls his hips up to meet him.“Keep doing that!”

Every time Haru slams his hips down, Makoto thrusts up into him, effectively hitting his prostate each time.Haru clenches around him with each hit, which only sends the both of them higher.Every time he slams down, his dick bounces against Makoto’s stomach, landing in the small pool of precome still settled there. 

Makoto can feel Haru’s thighs shaking as he hangs onto him, and he soon finds himself lifting Haru off his dick with little help from Haru’s legs, too blissed out to muster up the energy to lift himself up.He thought he’d be able to handle it.He had the strength in his legs to do so, but he didn’t account for the fact that Makoto would be fucking him hard and deep, so all his mind can focus on is his pleasure.

“Mako- _Makoto_ , oh, Makoto,” he whines, mouth lolling open he tries to get himself to move again, but even his arms are beginning to shake as he holds himself upright.“Makoto, _please_ ,” he whimpers, nearly going limp as he drops his hips to rest his full weight on Makoto, only able to grind his hips now,“I- I can’t, I’m sorry, I just-“

Makoto moans and grabs at Haru’s shoulders to pull him down for a messy kiss.Haru hadn’t even noticed he was drooling.

“You feel so _good_ , Makoto, I can’t- my legs are shaking too much, I’m-,” he gasps, making to apologize again, but suddenly his world is spinning as Makoto pulls out of him and flips them over, swapping places.

“I know, sweetheart, it’s okay,” Makoto gasps, finally finding his words again, before spreading Haru’s legs around him and pressing his dick back inside his boyfriend.Watching Haru turn himself into a quivering mess had set something off in Makoto.Haru had tried so hard, and he looked absolutely stunning, barely able to lift himself up because of how good Makoto’s cock had made him feel.It makes Makoto moan as he thrusts into his boyfriend, jostling him against the mattress.

Haru’s eyes roll back as he cries out Makoto’s name, and he scrabbles at Makoto’s shoulders and back, trying to ground himself any way he can as Makoto begins to slam into him.Makoto’s thighs slap mercilessly against Haru’s ass, leaving it red and sensitive.

“Oh- oh, _God_ ,” Haru gasps, eyes squeezing shut as Makoto rails him.His hand grabs at Haru’s thigh, pushing it farther, really stretching him so he can get as deep as possible, chasing the tight wet heat of his boyfriend.Tears prick at the corners of Haru’s eyes, his pleasure skyrocketing as Makoto hits his prostate with each thrust.He throbs around Makoto, making him moan.

“Haru, _Haruka_ \- you feel… oh _God_.”

Haru gasps and rolls his hips gently with each thrust, only as much as his energy allows him, and he’s so close to coming.“ _Makoto_.”

Understanding this, Makoto lifts Haru’s hips slightly, just enough that he gets just that much deeper, and Haru thinks he could cry.Makoto just keep slamming into him, making both of them lightheaded from pleasure.“Haru, come on, come for me, please- I want to feel you, please, _please_.”

That’s all it takes, and with one more deep, harsh thrust, Haru throws his head back and drags his nails down Makoto’s back as his orgasm hits him like a freight train.

His balls throb as thick ropes of come spurt up his chest, nearly reaching his chin, and Makoto’s cock feels intensely larger when he clenches down around him.

Makoto follows suit soon after, buried deep inside Haru, only able to shallowly roll his hips as he nearly sobs out Haru’s name and comes, thick and heavy, filling his condom. 

Haru feels like his orgasm lasts a lifetime, and it’s only after a few moments when he starts to come down and stops clenching that Makoto can pull out of him.It makes Haru whimper, and he slowly opens his eyes to see Makoto staring down at him.

His pupils are still blown wide, but his eyelids are drooping, heavy with exhaustion.Haru vaguely notes that it’s almost like his balls hurt, he came so hard, but pushes the thought aside to instead reach out to pull Makoto down into a messy kiss.“Fuck, Makoto,” he gasps, arms still slightly shaky as he threads his fingers through Makoto’s hair.

“Fuck, Haru,” Makoto says in return, equally as blissed out, making the both of them laugh.Makoto flops down onto the mattress beside Haru, only wincing a little when he pulls off the condom to tie it off and wrap it in a tissue.As they lay there to gather their bearings, Haru looks down at himself and can’t help grinning at how much of a mess he made, and idly fingers at the come across his chest. 

Eventually, Makoto stands up, legs almost as shaky as Haru’s, to grab a damp towel to clean them both off, only to flop back down onto the mattress again and nuzzle into Haru’s side.Haru kisses his temple, draping an arm over his waist to pull him closer.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep going…” Haru finally murmurs, feelings a little guilty that he couldn’t just let Makoto sit back and relax while he did all the work.

Makoto laughs softly and shakes his head.“It’s okay, Haru… I, you looked gorgeous,” he says, and Haru blushes, “You were shaking so bad, I… God, you looked so _hot_.”

Haru blushes even deeper at that and buries his face in the pillow with a small, embarrassed whine.Makoto just laughs, and litters kisses across his hair while tugging him closer.

It’s only after the fifth “I love you” that Haru finally shows his face again and kisses Makoto. 

They lazily make out, warm and comfortable in each others arms.All their prior desperation has faded, and they simply enjoy the afterglow.

Makoto hums and pulls away after a while, grinning a bit when Haru tries to chase him for more kisses.The teasing glimmer in his eye makes Haru pause, though, and he drops his head to the pillow to stare up at his boyfriend and raise his brow, waiting for Makoto’s comment.

“Hopefully your legs won’t be too sore for practice tomorrow morning,” Makoto says with a grin, and Haru rolls his eyes, though does a poor job of hiding his own smile.


	8. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru presses his lips into a firm line, eyes flitting away again. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Kisumi, once again, leaning in far too close to Makoto’s ear for Haru’s comfort, and he lets out an almost animalistic grumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, i love jealous haru and i just had to incorporate it somehow ;3 also thank you all for the love this fic is getting! it's really just a silly stupid thing i write when i have nothing else to do, but i'm glad people are enjoying it!! i love reading all your comments :D
> 
> also! i've gone through and added/edited notes to each chapter to add in the general content of them, so it's not just a guessing game from the fic tags themselves lol
> 
> \-----
> 
> possessiveness, hickeys/love bites, kinda rough sex (top haru)

Today was not a good day.

Well, that really depended on who you were, because for everyone else, it was a perfectly fine day.For Haru, though, this was the worst possible outcome.

That bubblegum-haired jerkoff, which Makoto had _begged_ Haru to stop calling him, had sent out a big group text asking everyone to come join in for a game of basketball and bubble tea.Haru was getting better, really, he was trying his best to not let his behavior get under his skin, but no matter what, Kisumi managed to rile him up.He wasn’t even really sure why, as all the issues he had with him were just from when they were kids.As an adult, Kisumi wasn’t half bad, if not a little too flamboyant for Haru’s tastes and far too extroverted for him to handle for longer than fifteen minutes at a time.

“ _Please_ come with me, Haru.”Makoto was begging now, already in his casual workout clothes, some sweats and a loose tee.He was pulling on his sneakers when he realized Haru was still in his boxers and the shirt he slept in.

Haru purses his lips and shakes his head, arms crossing over his chest.“No, I can’t stand him.”

Makoto heaves a sigh and pushes off the ground once his laces are tied to level his boyfriend with a frown.He’s exasperated, and knows Haru knows this, and it still isn’t convincing him.So, he switches gears.He shifts his frown into a pout, jutting out his lower lip as he glances down at his shoes.He even toys with the hem of his shirt to really play it up.

“But… it’ll be lonely without you, Haru-chan…”

Haru bites at his lip, shoulders stiffening for a moment. “Don’t call me-,” he starts, cutting off on a sharp sigh, “You know everybody there, they’re friends.You won’t be lonely.”

Makoto keeps pouting, looking up through his bangs to stare at Haru.He manages to bite back a smile when he sees Haru’s features shift just enough to know this act is getting to him.“But… I want to spend time with you, Haru-chan.”He knows he’s milking it, maybe too much, but he forces himself to really look like a kicked puppy to get his way.This tactic almost always worked, and if Makoto weren’t a saint with a heart of gold, he could be using his manipulation skills for evil quite easily.

Lips pressing into a thin line, Haru lets out a torn grumble.Call him naive, but seeing Makoto pouting was equal parts adorable and heart-aching, so he can’t help finally agreeing to tag along, while making Makoto promise they won’t stay out too late.

At least, he thought, there’d be other people for Kisumi to project his energy onto rather than just the two of them.

* * *

What Haru didn’t expect was, while there were three other victims ready and waiting for Kisumi’s wrath, he still latched onto Makoto just as he had when they were kids. 

Haru tried to ignore it, knowing it was all just fun and games, friendly banter, the like.He was fairly intimate with his group of Iwatobi friends and Rin, so it wasn’t that strange to watch his friends here at university hang off of each others shoulders and bump hips, it was normal. 

Still, he couldn’t help the sourness that rose in his throat watching Kisumi drape his arm loosely over Makoto’s shoulders while they stood there.He was chatting to Makoto quietly, enough so that Haru couldn’t hear what he was saying just a few yards away while Asahi chatted with Ikuya and Toono beside him.They were going on about some upcoming joint swim practices, but Haru had begun to tune it out when his eyes wandered back over to his boyfriend and the pink-haired leech on his side.

Okay, he had to scold himself a little for that one, because he knew Makoto would be upset at him for calling Kisumi such a harsh name.

Even reading Kisumi’s lips proves difficult, but he suddenly feels the urge to run over and swat him away when he leans in close enough to whisper something in Makoto’s ear, making the blond laugh behind one of his hands.

“Hey, Haru!”

Haru startles and blinks firmly to dislodge his sudden desire for violence and look back at Asahi, who’d apparently been trying to grab his attention for a bit.

“You okay?” Ikuya asks, brow furrowed.He glances over to where Kisumi and Makoto are standing, following where Haru’s gaze had been, before looking back again.

Cheeks tinged pink, Haru just nods his head.“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says curtly, “Let’s start the game.”

Asahi takes the role of splitting everyone into teams, declaring that they should go “skins versus shirts,” which Kisumi seems all too eager to jump in on, quickly shucking his shirt and tossing it back to their bench.Haru rolls his eyes, watching as Asahi grins before peeling off his own tank top and tossing it away as well.Makoto soon follows suit with a bashful smile, pulling off his shirt to roll it up by his bag, and Haru lets his eyes linger over him for a moment with a small smile.Okay, shirts versus skins was a fair choice.

That hot, sour feeling in his throat returns, though, when he spies Kisumi eyeing up his boyfriend as well.Again, he wants to run over and shove Kisumi away.Normally he’d be concerned as to why he wants to push and shove somebody so badly over such a stupid reason, but he can’t force Makoto to wear a shirt without looking weird, and Makoto either doesn’t seem to care or doesn’t notice at all.

Before Haru can think about it any longer, Asahi is chucking the ball at him to start at center court.

Haru really does only enjoy swimming, but another sport is fun to dabble in from time to time, as long as friends are involved.He miraculously finds himself working well with Toono, despite the both of them still being on rocky footing with each other, and Ikuya shouts encouragement from across the court whenever he can.

Unfortunately for Haru, Kisumi establishes himself as his blocker.He fights the urge to lay foul after foul on him, knowing it would make his teammates, as well as Makoto, sick of his behavior.Instead, he plays aggressively, far more than he normally would, and Kisumi seems to notice.

“You’re really fired up today, aren’t you!”It’s an observation, not a question, and Haru clicks his tongue. 

“You should be focusing on the game,” he grumbles before stealing the ball from his opponent and running down court, passing the ball to Ikuya to score another two points.Haru’s sudden surge in competitiveness had earned them a ten point lead so far.He can’t help grinning over his shoulder back at Kisumi, who’s huffing and panting as he races to catch up.

Asahi has his hands on his knees, sweat gleaming on his shoulders and brow, damping his bangs and sideburns.“Can we… _please_ … take a break…” he huffs, and Kisumi laughs.

“Aw, can’t handle a sport on land?” he sing-songs, and Asahi rolls his eyes, but the group ambles back over to the bench to get some water and rest their feet for a moment. 

Haru pops the cap on his water bottle and takes a few swigs, letting out a long sigh as the drink cools him off.They’ve unintentionally split themselves up into their teams while they rest, and Haru bites back a grimace as he watches Kisumi drape himself over Makoto once again.Only this time, it seems one thousand times worse since they’re both shirtless and sweaty.Makoto’s cheeks are pink, as are his chest and shoulders from a combination of sun and exertion.He’s pushed his bangs back on his forehead, damp with sweat, so they stay out of his eyes.Haru would admire how handsome Makoto looks after breaking a sweat, but he’s too preoccupied staring daggers at Kisumi as he leans against his boyfriend and twirls a strand of pink hair in his fingers.

“Oi, Haru.”

Ikuya’s voice breaks him out of his reverie, and he snaps his eyes over to him.Apparently his glare lingers because Ikuya just arches a brow at him, while Toono watches curiously from over his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Haru mumbles, shaking his head before taking another long swig from his water.

“You okay?” Ikuya asks, planting his hands on his hips to study Haru.

The staring makes Haru squirm a bit, and he looks off to the side, away from Ikuya’s eyes.“I’m fine,” he says tersely, and bristles when he hears Toono chuckle behind Ikuya.Haru whips his eyes back to his teammates, and feels a bit of glee when Toono’s eyes widen and he snaps his mouth shut, suddenly very interested in the label on his water bottle.

Ikuya huffs, now crossing his arms over his chest.“Something’s bugging you, dude.Come on, just tell me.”

Haru presses his lips into a firm line, eyes flitting away again.Out of the corner of his eye he catches Kisumi, once again, leaning in far too close to Makoto’s ear for Haru’s comfort, and he lets out an almost animalistic grumble.

It catches him off guard, and his cheeks flush when he notices Ikuya’s shocked reaction to such a sound.Why was this bothering him so much?It was no different from any other time, and it’s not like he enjoyed it when it happened previously, but he’s never had any kind of visceral reaction like this before.It was always ‘Makoto, let’s leave,’ not whatever heated, angry tension that was currently swirling in Haru’s gut, burning hot in the back of his throat.Ikuya’s eyes flit back to Makoto and Kisumi, who are now laughing at something Asahi seems to have said, and he gets a knowing look in his eye.A subtle grin graces his lips.

“I think I know what’s going on,” he teases, quiet enough for the other team to not want to butt in and listen. 

_Great_ , Haru thinks, _because I have no idea why I’m feeling this way._

Toono seems to catch on pretty quickly as well.It wasn’t a secret that Haru and Makoto were together, especially now that it had been going on for a while.They also knew that Haru didn’t particularly care for Kisumi, due to his behavior and personality.However, both of these things put together paints an obvious picture.Well, maybe not so obvious to Haru, so Toono’s next words catch him by surprise.

“You’re _jealous_.”

Haru blinks.

“It definitely seems that way,” Ikuya confirms, glancing at Toono amusedly over his shoulder.

Haru blinks again, mouth falling open in an attempt to dispute such a claim, but he can’t find his voice.

“ _Definitely_ jealous,” Toono reiterates, and Haru bristles again.

He lets out a grumble, glancing away again as his cheeks go pink.“I’m not _jealous_ ,” he all but spits from behind gritted teeth, but none of them have a chance to continue their conversation before Asahi calls out for them to finish their game.

Normally Haru would probably be thrown off after such a realization, but the jealousy — _or whatever it is_ , he thinks to himself — comes back full force when he watches Kisumi leading Makoto back to the court.He’s a step behind Makoto, has a hand placed on his lower back, and he visibly lets his fingertips trail along his waist when they part to take their positions.

Haru grinds his teeth, but now realizing his reactions are being picked up on by Ikuya and Toono at the very least, he once again diverts all that animosity into competitiveness, and the shirts team manages to beat the skins by a sweeping twelve points by the end of their game.

“Fuck yeah!” Ikuya cheers as he gives Haru and Toono high fives after their final basket, while the skins team catches their breath.

“When did you get so good at basketball, Nanase?” Asahi asks with a teasing grin, tapping Haru on the shoulder with his knuckles.Haru can’t help smiling softly and just offers a shrug.

Thankfully for him, neither Ikuya nor Toono make any comment about it being because of his supposed jealousy, and he nearly forgets about their previous conversation when they all get their shirts back on and pack up their things to go grab drinks. 

Makoto walks alongside him as they traverse the city, and Haru easily finds himself linking their hands, intertwining their fingers as they follow behind Asahi and Kisumi while they babble on about how good this tea shop is.He pushes down any embarrassment he feels about having reacted so viscerally to Kisumi’s behavior, and assures Makoto that everything is fine when he, ever the mind reader, asks him if he’s alright.He really didn’t need Makoto knowing he was possibly _jealous_ of Kisumi.Besides, now out of the immediate situation, Haru finds himself amused by his own apparent overreaction, and tampers down the rage in his chest.He can’t shake the slight discomfort, though, and keeps Makoto’s hand held close, like he was afraid Kisumi would steal him away.

Haru manages to snag the seat next to Makoto before Kisumi can once they arrive, and they all chat casually amongst each other over their bubble tea and a few pastries.All things considered, the outing goes well, and at a quarter past three in the afternoon, Asahi announces he should be heading home, and soon everyone agrees they should do so as well.

“We’ll have to all hang out again soon before classes get too busy!” Kisumi says with a big smile.

“Definitely!I wanna go check out that arcade again,” Asahi adds as he tucks one of his hands into his hoodie pocket, before turning on his heel to head down the street with a wave over his shoulder.“Catch you guys later!”

Haru waves goodbye to Ikuya and Toono, then, who head off together in the opposite direction, leaving only Haru, Makoto, and Kisumi standing outside the storefront.

“What a shame, now we have to part ways!” Kisumi teases, making Makoto laugh, and, much to his dismay, that burning returns to the back of Haru’s throat.

“Today was fun!” Makoto says with a bright smile, and the irrational part of Haru’s brain is almost angry that Makoto would grace Kisumi with such a wonderful expression.He pushes it down, though, and instead lets it be replaced with his usual fed-upness when Kisumi places all his attention on Haru.

“You seemed to be especially into the game today, Haru!”

With a huff, Haru just glances away and gives a half shrug.“I guess,” he mumbles, and rolls his eyes when Kisumi playfully suggests he drops swimming to join the basketball team instead.He fights the urge to dry heave when Kisumi claims a perk of doing so would mean they’d get to see each other more often in competitions.

As they say their goodbyes, Haru is so keen on not looking at Kisumi that he nearly misses how he says goodbye to Makoto.Kisumi has taken one of Makoto’s hands in both of his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.“I’d love to see you all again,” he says, but Haru feels like his intention is without the “all.”It makes his blood boil, and he bites at the inside of his cheek to keep himself in line, but he nearly explodes when Kisumi gives Haru a sideways glance.

His lips curl up into a grin, before looking back up at Makoto and fluttering his eyelashes.Makoto gives Kisumi a curious stare, but smiles politely nonetheless.

Haru nearly growls, and before Kisumi can do or say anything else that may draw Haru closer to murder, he grabs for his boyfriend’s free hand and tugs him a few paces down the sidewalk.

“Let’s go home.”

Makoto lets out a startled yelp, quickly following Haru so as not to stumble over his own feet, and shouts a quick goodbye to Kisumi, who just waves after them with a teasing grin, one that only Haru would call devilish.

* * *

_I can’t believe I’m jealous._

Haru grumbles as soon as they enter the apartment, Kisumi’s grin and fluttering eyelashes replaying again and again in his mind.

_He was doing it on purpose._

It had never really occurred to Haru that Kisumi might deliberately try to get under his skin like that, but it really seemed to work.The moment that they shut their door, had their shoes and jackets off and placed neatly in their entryway, Haru grabs Makoto’s wrist and crowds him against the wall.

Makoto yelps.“Haru, what is it?”A small, amused smile tugs at his lips.

Rather than say anything, Haru reaches his other hand around Makoto’s waist, pushing into the small of his back, right where Kisumi had touched him earlier, and pulls their bodies flush together before drowning Makoto in a heated kiss.Makoto gives a surprised hum against his lips, but melts into him, his hands falling to rest on Haru’s upper arms.

Haru had a million thoughts racing through his mind, but the one at the forefront was that he had to touch Makoto anywhere he could to counter all of Kisumi’s affection.With deft hands, he pulls at Makoto’s shirt till he can press his palm against the warm skin of Makoto’s back, letting his fingertips tease under the hem of his sweatpants.The touch makes Makoto sigh, and he rolls his hips up against Haru’s.Haru teases his tongue between Makoto’s lips, making him whimper, before gently nipping at his bottom lip and pulling away to stare up at his boyfriend.

“Want you… in the bedroom,” Haru says, nearly coming out as a command, and Makoto wouldn’t even want to say no.

Haru’s blinds are drawn, casting his bedroom in a cool shadow that helps to combat the fiery sparks coming from the two of them as they fall onto his bed. 

Haru settles himself above Makoto and makes quick work of stripping them both down to their underwear, and he licks his lips at the sight of Makoto’s hard cock straining against his boxers.There’s already a small wet patch near the head, indicating that he’s more than pleased with Haru’s unusual forcefulness.Haru ducks his head to kiss Makoto again, moaning against his warm, wet, pliant mouth when Makoto lets him have his way.They idly grind their hips together, groaning at the friction against their dicks. 

“Ah, Haru,” Makoto sighs when Haru sucks on his lower lip again, toying with it between his teeth before lifting his head to stare down at his lover.

Haru’s eyes are intense, and Makoto blushes when his gaze trails down his chest to where the head of his cock is peeking out from the waistband of his underwear.The sight tears a groan from Haru’s throat, and he rolls their hips together again.

“Want me to fuck you?” Haru asks as he makes eye contact once again, running his hands up Makoto’s chest and stomach.Without a moment of hesitation, Makoto frantically nods his head, and Haru is immediately quick to work.

He sits up off the bed so they can each shuck off their underwear, and Haru fumbles around his bedside table for his lube and a condom before quickly turning his attention back to Makoto.He’s still laid out across the bed, and he flushes at Haru’s hard stare. 

Something was different about Haru today.He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he was all fired up and far more forceful than he usually was in bed.Makoto wasn’t complaining about it, that’s for sure, and he found it incredibly hot when Haru dropped the lube and condom onto the bed to instead prop himself up above Makoto, a hand on either side of his head.

Makoto swallows audibly, and he watches as Haru’s eyes flick down to his bobbing Adam’s apple.His hungry gaze sends a shiver down Makoto’s spine, and he cranes his neck to expose more skin to Haru, who immediately takes the invitation and presses his lips to Makoto’s throat in hot, open mouthed kisses.

It sends a whimper tumbling past Makoto’s lips, and he palms at Haru’s shoulders.Haru lets his teeth graze against the sensitive skin of the column of his throat, before trailing his lips down to the junction of his shoulder and giving the tender spot a gentle nip.Makoto startles at the bite, but his yelp soon tapers down into a moan when Haru laves his tongue over the spot.

“Sorry…” Haru mumbles before continuing to place his gentle, wet kisses up his neck.

Makoto clears his throat and gently shakes his head, careful to not dislodge Haru from his activities.“No, it’s- I liked that.”

Haru pauses momentarily against his throat, before letting his teeth graze over his skin once more.Makoto sighs at the feeling, arching his hips up against Haru when he bites more deliberately at the junction of his shoulder, low enough that if any lasting mark were left there, it would be hidden by a collared shirt. 

Haru roams across Makoto’s throat, grazing his teeth over his Adam’s apple again as he shifts to the other side of his throat, using his nose to nudge Makoto’s jaw out of the way to give him more access.Makoto is more than happy to oblige, craning his neck so Haru can kiss and nip, and he grumbles pleasantly when Haru latches on and sucks gently at the junction of his shoulder.

Hips arching, Makoto grips at Haru’s shoulders, which just spurs Haru on.He pops off Makoto’s skin and laves his tongue over the small red mark.When he sits up to look at his handiwork, it makes his head spin.It wasn’t anything that would last long on his skin, but in the moment, seeing Makoto disheveled and a few visible love bites on his neck makes him feel… _possessive_.

It hits him like a bus, and he growls as he grinds his hips down against Makoto again and presses his lips back to Makoto’s, who swallows his moans.

In an attempt to get things moving, Haru fumbles around on the bed for the lube, barely willing to stop kissing Makoto.He manages to get the cap open and liberally coats his fingers, and finally pulls his face away from Makoto’s so he can actually see what he’s doing.The distance makes Makoto whine, which goes straight to Haru’s dick, but Makoto can’t complain when Haru gently begins rubbing the pads of his fingers across his entrance. 

Makoto rolls his hips at the attention, and Haru gently stills him with a hand on his hip.Gently, he eases the tip of his middle finger into Makoto.They both sigh at the feeling, and Makoto hums pleasantly when Haru pushes till the digit is in up to the knuckle. 

“You feel good, Makoto…” Haru mumbles, jaw slack as Makoto tightens around his finger.Makoto just hums, then moans softly when Haru curls his finger gently and begins slowly thrusting.

When Haru finally works in a second finger, Makoto arches his back and groans, rolling his hips down onto his hand.The sight makes Haru groan, transfixed by the languid motions of Makoto’s body.He revels in how Makoto’s back arches up off the bed, the way his eyes cross and squeeze shut when he curls his fingers just right, almost perfectly against his sweet spot, and leans over to drink up Makoto’s moans against his lips.

“Feel good?” Haru asks, half-muffled against Makoto’s skin, and Makoto whimpers and nods his head.Haru responds by curling his fingers just right again, and he sucks on Makoto’s tongue when his mouth falls open on a deep moan.

Makoto’s hips are rolling in time with Haru’s movements, tossing his head back when Haru presses mercilessly against his prostate.His thighs are beginning to shake around Haru’s waist, and he can’t help grinning down at the beautiful sight that his boyfriend makes against his sheets.He already looks so fucked out, but he wants to push him even more.

“ _Aaah_ , Haruuu,” Makoto whines, gripping at Haru’s arm, making him stop his teasing.“ _Please_ , want you… _please_.”

Haru stops his grinding to instead focus on stretching then, ducking down to press soft kisses all over Makoto’s cheeks.“So impatient,” Haru teases, which makes Makoto huff and roll his eyes.

He listens, though, and after one more teasing curl of his fingers, he gently pulls them out and grabs for the condom, nearly lost in the mess of his sheets.He lubes up again, wiping the excess off on his thigh, before gently pushing Makoto’s thighs apart.

“Want to lay like this?” he asks, gently grinding his arousal against Makoto’s inner thigh to keep himself occupied.Makoto looks up at him blearily, eyes constantly flicking down to where he’s grinding against his hip, and just absently nods his head.His own dick is leaking against his stomach, already coating his happy trail in copious amounts of precome.

Haru situates himself more properly, and gently lines himself up with Makoto’s entrance, but just starts by rubbing the tip against his asshole.Makoto whines and rolls his hips, trying to get Haru to get on with it, but that just makes Haru pull back.

“Ah, ah, be patient,” he teases, which makes Makoto huff again, but he stills under Haru’s hand.“Good…” Haru purrs, pleased by Makoto’s cooperation, and the praise makes Makoto’s dick twitch.It surprises him, but he doesn’t have long to think about it before Haru is easing his cock into him, tantalizingly slow.

Makoto’s eyes roll back, and he grabs at the pillows above his head to keep himself steady.When Haru bottoms out, they both groan and shiver.Haru drops his head, letting his nose brush against Makoto’s chest.

“Fuck, Makoto,” Haru gasps, voice raspy with arousal as he gently rolls his hips into Makoto’s tight heat.He doubts he’ll ever get used to how good Makoto feels around him.

“Haru… please.”

Haru lifts his head, gazing up at Makoto, who’s brow is furrowed with pleasure.He rolls his hips down onto Haru, making them both moan.

He grinds his hips into Makoto again, letting them each get adjusted, before gently pulling out.The pull and stretch makes Makoto’s eyes flutter shut, and he moans headily when Haru pushes back in, but he’s still so _gentle_.Makoto liked whatever frenzy had taken over Haru earlier, making him get all bossy and forceful, tugging and pushing and _biting_.

Makoto moans and arches his hips when Haru thrusts in again.He wants to scream that he’s not made of glass, that he wants Haru to be rough with him, but all he can manage when Haru grinds into him is, “ _More_.”

Haru listens, and begins to thrust in earnest, putting more force into each roll of his hips, but still takes things slow.He knows Makoto won’t break under him, but he can never be too careful.Plus, Makoto feels so damn _good_ around his cock, taking him in so eagerly, that he wants to make this last as long as possible.

As he grinds into Makoto, he focuses in on his chest.He swipes his tongue over one of his perky nipples, earning a sweet whimper from above him.Haru grins, and swirls his tongue over the bud again, then closes his lips around it and sucks gently.Makoto’s eyes flutter open and he arches his back off the bed, up into Haru’s mouth.

“ _Oooh, fuck_ ,” he gasps, grinding his hips more incessantly against Haru’s thrusts. 

Haru moans, and pops off his nipple with a gentle lick of his tongue, before moving over to the other.As he does so, he presses small kisses and bites against his warm skin, flushed pink with his arousal.It reminds him of how he was today, at the game, flushed from the exercise and covered in a light sheen of sweat.His muscles might not be as defined as they used to be, but he was no less muscular.He was a big, tall, beefy guy, and it drove Haru crazy with how _sexy_ he was sometimes.

Then he remembers his eyes weren’t the only ones on Makoto today.Kisumi’s wandering gaze, grin and fluttering eyelashes flash in his mind, and he growls against Makoto’s skin.

Makoto hums curiously, furrowing his brow at the unusual sound, but his mind goes completely blank when Haru snaps his hips harshly into him and latches his teeth onto his neck again.

“ _Haru!_ ” he cries, voice loud and sharp with his surprise and arousal, and Haru nearly stops, eyes wide with the fear that he’d just done something bad, but Makoto locks his legs around Haru’s waist and pulls him in deep, panting heavily as he rolls his hips up against him.

Haru still finds himself pausing, going back to thrusting gently, as he had before, but Makoto lets out a frustrated grumble and desperately arches his back, looking for that roughness again.

“Don’t fucking _stop_ ,” he gasps, and Haru goes lightheaded as the realization results in all his blood draining south. 

With another flash of Kisumi’s stupid, smug face, Haru growls and snaps his hips again, only this time he doesn’t stop after one thrust.He slams into Makoto again and again, small whimpers and gasps falling past his lips as he does so.

Makoto is writhing under him, rocking his hips up to meet Haru with each thrust.His eyes are squeezed shut tight, completely lost in his pleasure, moaning Haru’s name over and over again.“God, Haru, that’s-!”

Haru moans and sits up straighter again, so he can look down between them to watch how beautifully Makoto is taking his cock.It punches a gasp out of him, and he eagerly snaps his hips up into his boyfriend.Makoto is reaching for him again, though, and Haru obliges by shifting Makoto’s hips slightly, bending him so he can lean down closer. 

The new angle makes his thrusts hit just right, and he slams into Makoto’s prostate with each pump of his hips.Makoto’s eyes cross at the feeling, and he scrabbles at Haru’s shoulders, crying out for him so gorgeously Haru thinks he could faint.He’s tightening so much around his cock, pulling him in deeper with each thrust, Haru could get lost in this forever.

Makoto was _his_. 

_Mine_.

The idea makes his eyes roll back, and he rams into Makoto even more forcefully.He was absolutely jealous, and couldn’t stand the thought of Kisumi flirting with his boyfriend like that, especially when Makoto didn’t seem to realize it was happening.

“ _Mine_.”

The word comes out in a growl, almost inaudible with his mouth pressed against Makoto’s throat, but Makoto hears it nonetheless.

 _Oh_.

His dick throbs, heavy drops of precome leaking out onto his stomach, and his orgasm grows impossibly close.“Haru-“

“You’re _mine_ , Makoto,” he growls again, not even registering his words, but definitely registering the effect it has on Makoto.He gets so tight around Haru that he nearly has to still his hips, unable to move, and he almost thinks that Makoto’s coming right then and there.

When he lifts his face to look down at his boyfriend, though, he’s got a hand over his mouth, biting at his palm, and the other reaching down between them to grab the base of his cock to keep from hitting his orgasm just from those words alone.

“Makoto…?” Haru asks, coming far enough out of the fog of arousal to make sure everything is alright.

Makoto just nods his head, and brings both his hands up again, grabbing at the back of Haru’s head to pull him down for a hot, messy kiss.Haru moans and rolls his hips again, now that Makoto’s not clenching so tight.Makoto pushes Haru’s face back down to his throat, and Haru immediately begins kissing and biting the area there, and Makoto takes his opportunity so close to Haru’s ear to make his request.

“Fuck me.Make me yours, Haru.”

With a low, whimpering growl, Haru eagerly begins snapping his hips again, jostling Makoto against the mattress and forcing his cries louder.He felt like an animal, primal, as he rails Makoto into the sheets, bending him nearly in half to slam into his prostate with every thrust.Under their moans and the slap of skin on skin, they both idly note the sound of Haru’s bed frame hitting the wall, but they can’t care less than they do right now. 

Makoto grabs at his back, nails dragging light marks down his back, and the sting makes Haru moan as he pounds into his lover.Makoto moans loudly, his voice bouncing off the ceiling as his thighs shake.Haru’s got him pinned so perfectly, and his eyes roll back into his skull as Haru grabs one of his thighs and pushes it even farther.It allows him to get that much deeper, hit his sweet spot even more efficiently, he feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

With a particularly harsh thrust, Haru latches onto Makoto’s throat again and sucks _hard_.When he doesn’t let up, they both know it’ll leave a mark, they both know Makoto will have to avoid tee-shirts for a day or two, but that sends them both higher.

Haru pulls his mouth off Makoto’s skin after a minute, and laves his tongue over the abused spot, finishing it off with a gentle kiss.Makoto moans against him, hardly able to roll his hips up to meet Haru’s thrusts anymore as his whole body shakes.He feels so _good_ , and now that Haru isn’t sucking on his neck, he hears his murmurs against his jaw.

“Mine, Makoto, _mine_.He can’t have you, you’re mine.Not his, _mine_.”

 _He?_ Makoto thinks, and opens his mouth to ask for clarification, but Haru takes the moment to speed up the pace of his hips and latch onto the other side of his neck, tearing another loud moan from Makoto’s throat.Whatever thought he had is completely lost, and his back arches as best as it can when Haru reaches between them to wrap a hand around Makoto’s soaking cock.

He’s _drenched_ , and they both groan at the slick messiness of it when Haru begins to jerk him off.

“ _Haa_ , Haru!” Makoto whines, blunt nails digging into Haru’s shoulder blades.He’s so close, he keeps clenching around Haru, and Haru responds in kind by pushing his hips even more, spreading him even wider, and using all his strength to slam into him.

“Mine, Makoto, want you to come… come around me,” Haru moans, voice still barely audible from where it’s muffled against Makoto’s throat, but Makoto still listens.

Haru rams into him one, two, three more times, pumping Makoto’s cock till he’s crying, begging for release, and finally spilling over Haru’s fist and all over his chest.Haru keeps slamming his hips into him, working him through his orgasm, till his tightening becomes too much to bear and Haru’s falling after him, words of praise and love and possession pressed into the column of Makoto’s throat.

Makoto whimpers against him, hips twitching as Haru milks him for all he’s worth.He feels limp, completely drained of energy, as Haru finally comes down from his high and pants heavily against his neck.They take a moment to decompress, and Makoto pets Haru gently, slurring out murmurs of love and praise.

Finally, Haru musters up the energy and control to very gently ease Makoto out of his bent position and pull out.He quickly ties off the condom and wraps it in a tissue, before grabbing a few more to wipe off Makoto’s chest.Makoto hums is thanks and runs a hand through his hair, damp with sweat.

Once they’re both cleaned up, Haru unceremoniously flops onto the mattress next to Makoto and snuggles in close.Humming happily, Makoto shuts his eyes, only to startle a moment later when he feels Haru’s fingertips at his throat.Haru jumps in response, but then huffs out a laugh at his reaction.

“Sorry, I just… I think these might be hard to cover…” he murmurs, and gently touches around the light hickeys he left.

Makoto chuckles and sits up, reaching onto the floor to grab his phone out of his pants pocket and open up the camera to give himself a look-over.He blushes at the sight.On either side of his throat are two deep red spots, one of which is already beginning to turn purple.“Oh…”

Haru hums and buries his face in the pillow, trying to hide his own blush.“Sorry…” he mumbles, mortified that he’d been unable to control himself from leaving marks on him.There were a few lighter marks, one that lightly wouldn’t last overnight, across Makoto’s shoulders and collarbones, but of course the darkest ones would end up in the least convenient spots.

Makoto turns to look at his boyfriend, hiding his face and stewing in his guilt, and laughs softly.“It’s okay, Haru, it’s… really not a big deal,” he says with a huff, leaning over to press a kiss to Haru’s head.

Haru just peeks out at him through his bangs, eyes flitting down to his throat and back up again.

Again, Makoto laughs.“I’ll just wear that plaid shirt, the one with the collar.”

Haru grumbles softly, but comes out of hiding a bit more.“What about swim class…” he murmurs, and Makoto smiles fondly at him.

That was the main reason as to why Haru didn’t often leave marks on Makoto, despite it seeming like now he thoroughly enjoyed doing so.It was also why Makoto didn’t leave marks on Haru, since his swimming wouldn’t offer any way of hiding them.Unless, Makoto thinks fleetingly, they were kept solely to his thighs, but he shoves that thought away to level Haru with a smile.

“It’s okay, Haru, my swimsuit will cover it,” he murmurs.One of them might peek out a little bit from the neck, but not enough to cause major concern.He’d be mortified if one of the kids asked what happened to him, because he was not good at lying on the fly. 

Finally, Haru seems convinced enough, and he fully comes out from his hiding spot in the pillow to nuzzle up against Makoto again.

“Didn’t mean to get so forceful…” he murmurs, and Makoto smiles down at him again.

“It’s okay,” he hums, then blushes, “I… liked it.”

Haru hums curiously then, lips curling up into a little grin, before pressing a firm kiss to Makoto’s cheek.

Makoto giggles at the affection, wrapping his arm around Haru’s waist to pull him close and nuzzle into the top of his head.

“What got you so worked up, anyway?”

* * *

If Haru had been shocked that he could get jealous, Makoto was even more shocked when he finally managed to get the words out of his boyfriend.Makoto had never even considered that Kisumi was flirting with him, since that was just the behavior he was used to.

He was thankful that Haru very easily accepted that Makoto would never actually indulge Kisumi in anything like that, and Haru said he trusted him no matter what.After all, Makoto knew the jealousy just stemmed from the fact that Haru’s been dealing with this since they were kids, and never particularly liked Kisumi’s company, so this was just rubbing salt in the wound.

While Makoto didn’t want Haru to feel jealous or angry like he had yesterday, even as he went to class the next morning, idly noting how his thighs were sore from their activities, he couldn’t help thinking about how much he loved Haru being so forceful and open about how he wanted Makoto to be _his_.It sent a thrill down his spine and kept making his mind wander in lecture, but he managed to get through the day without popping a surprise boner.

Nobody commented on his hickeys, either, mostly being hidden by the high collar of his flannel button down.Over night, they’d turned a handsome shade of pinkish-purple, but the edges were already turning yellow, and he figured they’d be nearly gone by the following day.

On his walk home to get changed before going to the swim club, a familiar voice called out to him from down the street.He turns his head in time to see Kisumi bounding toward him, book bag slung over one shoulder. 

“Kisumi!What a coincidence,” Makoto says with a laugh, and Kisumi beams at him.

“I wasn’t sure if it was you or not,” he laughs, then cocks his head curiously as his gaze falls.Makoto’s cheeks flush and he ducks his head slightly, trying to hide his neck, but Kisumi sticks the tip of his tongue out between his teeth with a grin.“You must’ve gotten into a pretty nasty fight to get those bruises, Makoto.”


End file.
